Bleed My Heart Dry
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: Captain Hook is taken by the curse, he has no alliance with Cora. But what happens when Emma Swan falls for his Storybrooke counter part, considering the curse has him engaged to another. Will they fall in love despite the hurdles they must over come? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Week

**This is my second multichapter fic. I am not sure where I'm going with this, or if I should continue, so tell me what you think about it and if you want more :) And yes I know I am still working on ****_Enter Night_**** so don't worry the next Chapter for that one should come soon. ENJOY THIS ONE FOR NOW :D**

Regina Mills was one tough nut to crack. Emma simply meant to ensure Henry's happiness and well being, and the mayor threatened to destroy her. So the bail bonds woman decided to piss Regina off by staying a week, only a week, in Storybrooke, Maine.

As the sun disappears under the horizon, the town's streets begin to empty. But while driving to the Bed and Breakfast, Emma stumbles upon a car in distress sitting on the side of the road, and decides to park directly behind it. A woman is leaning against the blue Mercedes bearing brown eyes and golden brown locks, looking highly annoyed and disinterested in whatever is going on. She stares at her perfectly manicured red nails which match the red business dress under a long beige trench coat. Another woman, who appears to be in her late teens is standing at the front of the car with blond streaked brown hair and green eyes, talking to a man working under the hood of the car. Emma steps out from her vehicle and approaches the trio carefully.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asks, with a polite smile. "Do you guys need any help."

"We're fine." snaps the woman in her early thirties. The teenager beside her laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Yes Laurel, we're absolutely fine!" The girl mocks with an English accent. She shifts uncomfortably in her electric blue top and black leather pants and then looks back under the hood.

"Actually." A rather smooth accented voice begins. A man raises his head from behind the hood. He has strikingly blue eyes with thick dark brown hair and an evenly shaven scruff. He seems Emma's age and wears a tight enough t-shirt and well fitted jeans to show off his fit form. "I wouldn't mind a hand." He walks out from the front of the car. His hand is covered in dirt and oil. _Wait! His hand._ Emma steals another peek and the man indeed has only one hand. She couldn't see it before as it was covered by the sleeve if his black leather jacket. In place of his left hand is a black prosthetic. He notices her long glance at his left hand and lets out a low chuckle, bringing her attention back to his oh so perfect face. "Chris Jones." He introduces himself.

"Emma Swan." She offers. She can't tear her gaze away from Chris's blue sphere's it would be too painful to.

"This is my sister Gwen." He motions to the teenage girl. "And my fiancee Laurel Harvart." He nods of to the extremely annoying woman. _Damn, why are all the good ones taken? _Emma thinks. _No Emma! You can't think about that. You're here for Henry._

"Charmed." Laurel states eying Emma like a lioness protecting her prey.

"Nice to meet you." Emma smiles, trying not to give Laurel the impression that she's after her fiancee.

"You're not from here are you?" Chris inquires. "I've never seen you in town before."

"Oh no. I'm just visiting."

"You're Henry Mills' mother aren't you? His real mother?" Gwen inquires. Emma's eyebrows raise, but she calmly smiles in response. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to probe. I've babysat Henry before, he's a good lad."

"Yeah, it's your only income." Laurel states with a bitchy grin.

"Laurel, why don't ypu go back to flicking the dirt from under your nails. It's the only thing you can do, after all." Laurel huffs in frustration and shoots a dirty look to Gwen.

"So." Emma says breaking the bickering. "How can I help."

"Well, our bloody battery seemed to have died. You don't happen to have a booster cable, now would you?" Chris asks, staring into Emma's green irises with his own blue marvels. _Stop looking in his eyes!_

"Uh, yeah, let me just bring it up." Emma turns around and opens her car up to retrieve the cable. She doesn' t notice that Chris has followed her, and jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Nice bug." He jokes.

"Nice Mercedes." She shoots back with a smile.

"It's one of the many perks to managing the docks, Swan." He lets loose another charming grin. Was this guy really flirting with her... in front of his fiancee? And the fact that he has caused her arms to form goosebumps, thankfully safely hidden away under her prized red leather jacket, is freaking her out. Not to mention its causing Laurel to shoot daggers in their direction. She finishes powering up the Jones' ride, when Gwen approaches her.

"So where are you going to be staying Emma?"

"Probably at the Bed and Breakfast down the road."

"What a coincidence," Chris grins. "That happens to be close to our flat." Its a cheeky cocky grin but its also flirtatious and inviting. _Emma stop staring! _The blonde woman thinks. _Look away or walk away, just stop staring. You don't want his fiancee to... Oh look, here she comes now!_

"Sweetie." She coos wrapping her arms seductively around Chris's waist, clearly vying for his attention. The man's smile falters as he responds to Laurel's touch. Emma notes how Gwen seems to highly dislike her brother's fiancee. "You promises that we'd go to dinner. I don't want to be late." She leans her head against his ear and whispers, loud enough for Emma to hear. "Plus the sooner we get going, the sooner we can leave and retire to more mature activities."

_Is she for real? Does she really that insecure that she has to result to throwing herself at him in front of me?_

"Don't worry, love." He says giving her a smile. He looks uncomfortable and a little taken aback by Laurel's sudden change in behavior. "I just need a minute to finish up with the car."

"Don't be too long." She smiles, making her way to the passenger seat but not before giving Emma a dirty look.

"How long are you staying in town lass?" Chris asks, turning back to Emma.

"A week."

"Only a week?" He smiles waggling his eyebrows. She closes the trunk of her bug and looks back up at him.

"Yeah, just a week." She gives him a calculated look, trying to figure out what his intentions are. Gwen stays silent, watching the two of them stare at each other silently.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then Swan." Jones winks, after a moment.

"I guess so." Emma smiles. The man and his sister go back into the vehicle as Emma returns to hers. Chris looks back at Emma a few times, and in turn she watches him as he enters the front seat of his car. Shaking her head, she starts her yellow car up and drives off to Granny's, as the Mercedes makes its way to its own destination.

* * *

A few minutes later and Emma arrives at the Bed and Breakfast. The wooden stairs of the porch creek against her dark leather boots as Miss Swan enters the building.

"I should have went to Boston!" A woman in her early twenties screams. She looks like a model from a fashion magazine, wearing tight clothing a vibrant red scarf with equally vibrant red streaked hair set against the natural dark brown strands. Behind her an elderly woman shouts just as equally loud as the young girl until the two see Emma at the counter.

"I'd like a room." Emma states. The elderly woman, Granny, gives her a discount on the square view. But as the bail bonds woman gives Granny her name an older man steps into the infrastructure.

"Emma." He says. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Emma says back, a little creeped out.

"It's all here." Granny shoots. She hands the a man a roll of cash from behind the counter.

"Yes of course dear." The man smiles and then turns back to Emma. "You enjoy your stay, Emma." He emphasizes her name bringing chills down her spine, right before walking out. The young woman named Ruby peers out the window to insure that he left. She appears terrified as she moves the fabric of the sheer curtains back over the window.

"Who was that?" Emma asks.

"Mr. Gold." Ruby replies with a hint of fear in her voice. "He owns this place."

"You mean the inn?"

"No the town."

"So Emma how long will you be staying?" Granny asks, returning to the log book.

"A week." Emma replies, stating the same thing she told Chris. "Just a week." She finds herself thinking about him again. Dark hair, blue eyes, an amazing body, an accent that makes her weak to her knees. _If only he wasn't taken. _She thinks. _No Emma! He's engaged, snap out of it. You're not here to start a relationship, you're here to piss off Madame Mayor and ensure Henry's safety!_ Granny hands her the keys to her room, snapping her out if her daydream.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

Maybe Storybrooke wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Mr. Gold left Granny's Bed and Breakfast, and now heads towards the old cannery by the docks awaiting two people regarding an important meeting. It's completely dark as Gold awaits for his companions to arrive, his hands resting at the top of his cane for support. A few minutes pass by when he hears the sound of boots against the planks.

"You know this meeting will be a lot more productive if you two come out in the open instead if hiding in the shadows." He snaps.

"What?" A female voice comes. "Not enough light for you, oh powerful Dark One?"

"Miss Jones." Gold acknowledges the girl, Gwen Jones. She emerges into tge moonlight followed by a tall man in a suit. "Jefferson."

"Mr. Gold." Jefferson nods his head.

"How about we get to the bloody point" Gwen states.

"Never subtle I see, Wendy." Jefferson sneers.

"Yes." Gold cackles, much to the woman's disgust. "Why is it that the Mad Hatter, Rumplestiltskin and Wendy Darling are the only ones who can remember their true identities, aside from the Evil Queen of course."

"Oh Rumplestiltskin." The young woman laughs, crossing her arms. "That has been a question we've asked ourselves for twenty eight years."

"But the reason why we are all here is: Now that the savior is here, " Gold interrupts. "How do we get her to break the curse?"

"What?" Confusion crosses over Jefferson's face.

"Didn't you notice Jefferson?" Gold laughs, taking a step forwards. "Emma, the savior is in town."

"And all we must do is help her break Regina's curse." Gwen adds in.

"How?"

"It all leads back to her little boy: Henry." Gold says. "He can make her believe."

"Good, because the sooner that happens, the sooner I'll be with Grace."

"And the sooner I'll be able to search for my son."

"The sooner my brother will be out of the claws of that evil bitch."

"Good now that we have that settled." Gold states. "I have more important business i must attend to." As the three turn to part ways, Gold grabs Gwen's arm suddenly. "Don't forget Miss Jones. You owe me a favor for not ridding the town of your precious pirate Captain."

"Don't worry, imp." She says, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I didn't."

**So yeah, tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay a Little While Longer

**Hey guys. Wow I just can't believe all the great reviews I got from the first chapter. Thank you so much! You guys convinced me to continue writing. SO here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. You might hate me for this, but I'm giving them lots of hurdles to overcome. And if you guys have read my other fic 'Enter Night' you'll know, I love making problems for the main characters in my stories :) SO yeah.. Enjoy!**

Blue swirls of passion and green of strength flow through Emma's mind as she awakes in her bed at the inn. She can't stop thinking of the two most attractive men in the town, who have been residing in her dreams. It has been awhile since Emma was interested in anyone, and now she has two damned men haunting her dreams. On one hand you have Graham. Kind and sweet, a sheriff that screams safety and protection. Single. On the other you have Chris. Dark and mysterious a rich and flirty dock owner. Taken. She thinks that maybe Graham and her could work out, if she was planning on staying in Storybrooke for longer, and maybe she and Chris could be friends. She didn't understand why she was thinking about this. Maybe its because she's been without love for so long?

* * *

It is a sunny day in Storybrooke. The rays bathe the streets and its residents in warmth. Chris Jones walks along the roads breathing in the fresh air, stopping in the middle to savor the fresh air and admire the newly functional clock tower. He smiles to the mayor, who carefully winks back.

Regina was always interested in him, flirting with him every chance she got, but never gave in, no matter how attractive she was, because of his commitment to Laurel. Laurel. He thinks about his fiancée and how they've been engaged for as long as he can remember, but they never managed to tie the knot. Now definitely isn't the ideal time for the two of them to be wed, because Chris feels that their attraction is slowly dying out. What's even worse is that Storybrooke's latest visitor seems to have ignited a fire within him. _No Jones, you bloody idiot. You love Laurel. You are in a bloody committed relationship with her. She's your soul mate._ But is she really? Laurel criticizes him every chance she gets. She shows fear towards his amputated left arm, asking him never to touch her with it. Though his fiancée is definitely attracted to him; because honestly every single woman in the town, even Granny, can't help but steal a look at him; taking him to bed every chance she gets, he knows deep down that Laurel is repelled by his left arm. Even when they are intimate in bed, the woman never even bothers to hide the way she cringes at the sight of it. But the way Emma looked at him, she didn't look afraid or repulsed by it, she looked at him with loving hazel eyes, beautiful red lips and smooth ivory skin... _Snap out of it Jones!_

Chris looks away from the mayor and makes his way down the street to Granny's Diner, to meet his beloved and his little sister. He only hopes that he won't find the two bickering... again.

* * *

Henry walks into the diner after having a heated conversation with his mother. The Evil Queen was looking into his book and demanding to know where the missing pages were! Oh, but Henry is smarter than that. He hid them in the perfect hiding spot. Now all he needs is for Emma to come to the diner. He walks by Mister Jones, Miss Harvart and Gwen. Or should he say Captain Hook, a woman whose identity he doesn't quite know yet and Wendy Darling. He sits himself by the stool next to Laurel and smiles. Her eyes widen and nose wrinkles at the boy, causing her to be blissfully unaware of the looks Ruby is shooting at Chris.

"Can I help you?" Laurel snaps.

"Do you have any pet monkeys?" Henry asks. Chris and Gwen burst into a fit of laughter and so does Ruby and the Sheriff.

"Excuse me?" Laurel asks, shock written all over her face.

"You just look like you like monkeys." Henry states as a matter of factly.

"And you young man need to learn some manners."

"Love," Chris begins. "Relax he's just a lad." He looks to his fiancée with a warning look. She really needs to loosen up and be a little more compassionate towards the kid. Henry looks past the woman.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yes my boy?"

"What's a really cool animal?"

"Well," Jones chuckles. "If I had to choose one, I'd say a cobra. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Henry smiles, handing Ruby a ten dollar bill for a cup of cocoa and plate of pancakes. He then makes his way to the booth behind Graham and sits down to enjoy his breakfast.

"Ugg! I hate children." Laurel exclaims rubbing her temples. "Disgusting little pests that steal off of others." Chris's smile dies down. He always wanted a family and that looks impossible with his girlfriend who wants something far from it.

"You're one to talk!" Gwen scoffs at the woman. _Oh not this again!_ Chris thinks. His sister always thought that his girlfriend didn't love him and was there for the money and luxury... and his body. He never had any of it, warning his sister to lay off it and respect the woman he loved... loves.

"Gwen." He warns, but before he can further reprimand his sister, the Diner's door swings open as a blonde haired beauty walks in. She's wearing the same outfit he saw her in the other day. Skin tight jeans hugging her hips, a white tank top topped with a red jacket accenting her chest. The soft curls bouncing along her shoulders. And those eyes... those lips... so beautiful... so inviting. He rips his gaze from her and meets Laurel's angry stare. He ignores it and takes a sip of coffee.

Emma sits at a stool far from the Jones' and orders an omelet to accompany her morning reading of the Mirror. Ruby walks in front of her, sending a wink to the back of the room, and places a cup of hot cocoa in front of Emma.

"Thanks, but I didn't order this." Emma says, giving the waitress a questioning look.

"Oh, I know. You have an admirer." Ruby nods to the back of the room. Emma turns her head and sees Graham sitting alone at the booth. She takes in a deep breath and heads towards him.

Chris stares at the food in front of him but watches Emma through his peripheral vision. Laurel is glaring at her with a menacing look as she walks towards the Sheriff. _See Jones, you bloody idiot. Now she's going to acquaint herself with Graham and she'll be taken. So stop thinking about this bloody vixen!_ He mentally scolds himself. He laughs inside as she turns Graham down.

"I think they'd make a cute couple." Ruby whispers to Gwen, who giggles. _Since when did Gwen giggle? And they would not make a cute couple! Shut up Jones, you're engaged!_

It takes a moment before Henry reveals himself to be the admirer.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asks.

"Duh! I'm ten." Henry slings his bag over his shoulder. "Walk me."

He watches the cute exchange between mother and son. It's adorable.

* * *

Emma walks out of Granny's with Henry, aware of the many eyes following their forms. But what she notices most is Chris's stare, causing her to smile inside. Henry chats away about the curse and its new name, operation cobra, handing her the missing pages of his book. She is starting to like this kid, no matter what his quirks.

"So you decided to stay." A black haired woman beams. Mary Margaret Blanchard. Henry runs off to join his classmates.

"But for a week." Emma replies. "Only a week."

* * *

"You know I'm being set up, right?" Emma huffs, as Graham takes her mug shot. That freaking crazy bitch of a mayor set her up for theft!

"To the right." Graham says. "And who would do that?"

"Mayor Mills." Emma turns. "She's got her hands everywhere! She could have easily manipulated Archie into saying I stole the files.

"Well, isn't this a sight to see." Graham stops snapping photos and Emma whips her head around to see Chris standing in the doorway. He's leaning against the wood, in a relaxed pose, arms and legs crossed, with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "I never pictured you as a con woman Swan. I must say you play it well." Emma can't help but roll her eyes at his comment.

"Ignore Mr. Jones, Ms. Swan. He's just cranky that his woman has got him on a tight leash." Graham says, taking another photo. "And to the left please."

"Oi! Well." Chris begins. "If that's the case. Then I guess I won't be breaking out the beer tonight."

"Oh so this town does know how to have a little fun." Emma jokes leaning against the wall.

"Hardly." Graham laughs, opening up the cell door, motioning for Emma to get it. "I'm simply aiding Chris in building a deck. Simple sawing is all that will be done."

The woman tries to imagine the two heavily accented men working all day in the sun. Both well built, both extremely attractive. _But one's engaged!_ Emma reminds herself. She looks from Graham's warm green eyes to Chris's striking blue ones. Both enchanting and beautiful. _But you're not here to date! You're here for your kid! Just for a week._

"You're welcome to come watch of course, lass." Chris winks, prompting a blush to appear across the woman's face.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good excuse not to." Emma says lifting up her wrists, which are bound together by cuffs. Her boots hit the flooring as she marches into the cell with a pout, but before the sheriff can close the cell door, Mary Margaret, in a frilly white blouse and skirt, and Henry, clutching his backpack, come running into the station.

"Hey!" Henry screams as he rushes past Chris.

"Henry!" Graham exclaims, shocked. "Henry what are you doing here?"

"Miss Mills told him what happened." Mary Margaret pipes up.

"Of course she did." Emma rolls her eyes."Henry, whatever your mom told you..."

"You're a genius!"

"What?"

"You know, for collecting Intel for operation cobra." Henry beams.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand" Graham says, a little confused. Chris also appears to be raising an eyebrow at the child.

"It's need to know guys." Henry explains. "And all you need to know is that Mary Margaret's here to bail her out?"

"Why?" Emma asks, not knowing what to say.

"You're here for Henry and that's what matters." Mary Margaret smiles. "He needs you in his life. And I feel like I can trust you."

"Guess you're free after all lass." Chris grins. Emma gives him a fake smile, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I've got some remodeling of my own to do." Emma states as Graham frees her from the cuffs. "Which reminds me, could I borrow your saw?"

After successfully remodeling the mayor's precious apple tree, she returns to the Bed and Breakfast to relax.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Granny begins. "We have a no felon policy."

"And let me guess, you just received a call from the mayors office to remind you?" Emma hands over the keys to Granny and heads out of the building. She marches towards her beetle, stopping abruptly when she sees her front tires anchored down. Turning around, her body rams into someone else.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Why hello lass. I just knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." He grins madly, revealing a nice set of white teeth.

"You do know you're engaged right?" Emma crosses her arms.

"Aye, Laurel needs not to worry." Chris laughs. "Besides, I just love to see you all flustered." He leans forward, his voice dropping an octave lower. Emma raises her eyebrow.

"I'm not flustered..."

"Relax lass, I'm joking." He looks down at the tires of her car. "Need some assistance?"

"Oh no its fine. I can deal with this on my own."

"No, it's not. Unless you enjoy long walks. I can get this off in a minute. You can think of this as repaying a debt." Emma watches as reaches into a bag, that was slumped over his shoulder, pulling out a few tools.

"So you just carry a tool box with you everywhere?" Emma jokes.

"Well I was on my way to fix my deck." Chris says bending down to pick at the contraption. "When a woman was in dire need of my assistance."

"And who's this woman?"

"A stubborn lass who's got many trust issues."

"I don't... "

"But she also is a strong, beautiful and intelligent woman, who I don't mind helping."

"She sounds like a hell of a woman." Emma says, managing to crack a smile.

"Oh she is." Chris successfully removes the device from the bug's front tires and rises up to meet Emma. She notices how tall he is along with a faint scar on his cheekbone. "That should do it."

"Thank you." She doesn't mean for her voice to come out slightly breathless and she fights a blush that threatens to run along her cheeks. Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket, prompting the two of them to break their gaze as Emma reaches to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Miss Swan."

"Madame Mayor."

"I realize that attacking one another will only end up hurting Henry in the end. I'm willing to come up with a truce and discuss how to fix this situation for Henry's best interest."

"Okay."

"Drive over to my office, or walk, which ever you prefer."

"I think I'll drive." Emma snaps, and content at hearing Regina speechless on the other line, she hangs up the phone and returns it to her pocket.

"So I believe that's my cue to go." Chris says, playing with his false hand.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have a meeting with Madame Mayor." Emma says. "Thank you for everything, really. I mean, you don't have be kind towards me, and God knows Regina will find away to turn you against me to."

"Well, luckily I'm not afraid of her." Chris's tone gets more serious. "Let me tell you how my life works. I make the demands and others follow them, not the other way around. She can come at me all she likes, but I'm not one of her puppets." Emma smiles.

"On that note, I better get going."

"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you around Swan."

"I guess so." She watches him walk away and retreats back into her car.

* * *

Chris walks back towards his home. It's not a great big mansion. A simple three bedroom town home with light grey bricks, blue-ish grey windows and doors and jet black slate covering the roof. He walks around to the back and sees that Graham hasn't yet arrived.

"There's my handsome husband to be." He looks around and sees Laurel in a tight green dress and black pumps, coming out the door towards him. She wraps her arms around his muscular shoulders and smoothes her hands along his back. She captures his mouth in a heated kiss, her tongue diving into his mouth. "I've been waiting for you."

"Now, what did I do to deserve that?" He asks with a grin. He doesn't understand why she's been constantly throwing herself at him these past few days. Of course, she's always made her attractions to him obvious, but lately she's been sweeter and more... eager to jump his bones.

"Well." She starts, playing with his ear. "Your sister is hanging out with that slut from the diner and their pregnant friend. Graham isn't coming till seven, so that leaves us and hour with the house to ourselves."

"Then what are we doing outside, love?" He scoops Laurel up into his arms and carries her into the house. He lays kisses along her mouth and stops only to lay her on the bed. Ridding themselves of their clothes, they lay in the bed together, limbs intertwined. She lays out a chorus of moans but Chris can't seem to keep his mind on her.

He kisses down her neck, between her breasts and stops at her hips. She lets out a groan if frustration and he chuckles, looking up to see the blonde beauty beneath him. _Wait blonde?_ Instead of Laurel, he sees Emma writhing beneath him, smiling at him, bringing her hand up to caress his left arm to massage her way down. She's so beautiful and intoxicating, but she can't really be there. He shuts his eyes tight and opens them again. Laurel has her back arched and head back, digging into the pillow. Her brown hair fanned out on the pillow.

After fifteen minutes of ravishing his fiancée he whips the covers off and starts to collect his clothes. He just imagined Emma, while in bed with Laurel. It felt so wrong, but then again, not as wrong as being with _her_. Everything he felt for Laurel seems to have died down. The attraction the love. But he can't let that happen. They are set to be married after all.

Chris walks to the bathroom to get ready, listening to a sigh Laurel lets out. She seems satisfied, but he isn't. Why is the Swan girl stuck in his mind so much? Why can't he get her out of his mind. A few days ago, if someone asked him, he would have said he was the happiest bloke on the block, getting married to the woman he's loved for as long as he can remember. Now, ever since he met her, all he thinks about is wanting her, touching her, kissing her. Her laugh, her smile, her stubbornness, her fairness. She haunts his dreams.

Then he remembers that Emma said that she'd leave at the end of the week. Like hell, he'd let that happen.

* * *

The floor boards creak as Emma walks towards Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment. She knocks on the door, waiting patiently as she hears hurried light footsteps thumping towards her.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you and... um... pay you back for the bail money." Emma says, biting her lip.

"You look like you need to talk." Mary Margaret says.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." The blond haired woman smiles politely.

"No, you won't." Mary Margaret opens the door more, revealing Ruby Lucas and Gwen Jones sitting on the couch with drinks in their hands. "I'm already entertaining. Plus the more tge merrier." She says brightly. Emma steps into the apartment and greets Ruby, Ashley and Gwen.

"Hey!" Ruby grins. Ashley smiles as she swallows her hot cocoa.

"Fancy seeing you here Emma." Gwen says.

Emma smiles at the two in return. Sitting down, she is handed a cup of hot cocoa by Mary Margaret.

"Cinnamon?"

"Oh sorry," Mary Margaret says. "I forget most people don't like that. I can make you a new one if you like."

"No. It's actually how I drink it." She overhears Ruby, Gwen and Ashley talking about men, and how apparently Laurel blackmailed Gwen into leaving the house for an hour. Shrugging off the info, she turns back to the hostess. "When you said you trusted me... what did you mean?"

"I know it might sound crazy. But I feel like I met you before, and that I can trust your judgment."

"I'm actually starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth I think you're innocent."

"For stealing Archie's files?"

"In general."

"Well." Emma begins. "I think I should go. Thank yoy for everything."

"Oh, no problem." Mary Margaret beams. "I hope I see you around."

"No. I meant I'm leaving town. Regina forced Granny to kick me out anyways, and staying will only hurt Henry."

"What happens if you leave? I think that you wanting to go just proves that you care about Henry. And that's more of a reason you should stay. Who will protect him if you're not here?" Seeing the distressed look on Emma's face, Mary Margaret sighs and adds. "In the end it's your choice. But I really think you should stay for Henry."

Emma nods and bids everyone a goodbye before exiting the apartment unit. She walks to her car which is parked right outside, to get ready for the night, stopping abruptly when she sees Chris leaning against her car door.

"Thought you had a deck to build." Emma calls out.

"Well, this seems to be more important." He says, his normally playful voice more serious than usual. Emma cocks her head to the side confused.

"What are you..."

"I don't think you should leave Storybrooke, lass." Chris says. "Henry needs you." _And I'm not done with you_. "The lad is lonely, he seemed happier today with you then he's ever been before. And you seem to be happier as well."

"And how can you tell that I'm happier?"

"Open book." He grins.

"Why do you care if I'm happy or not?" She smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it being a good friend."

"Friend?"

"Well, it looks like we could both use one in this bloody town."

"And let me guess, you're not going to move away from my car door unless I agree to stay for a little while longer?"

"Precisely." Chris leans even further against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. Emma can't help but admire the way his muscles bulge on his bare arms.

"Then I guess you better move," She takes a step forward. "Because I've already decided to stay." She laughs as his cocky grin fades.

"Oh." Is all he manages to say, stepping aside. "So where are you headed then?"

She opens her bug's door. "I have to go see my son and tell him the news."

"See you later then, Swan." He smiles, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, See you."

Chris backs away as the car drives off, watching as it rolls down the road. His head feels a little lighter as he sees her turn her head back to glance at him again. Laughing internally, he turns around only to be met by Gwen standing behind him, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Making new friends I see." Gwen says.

"You spying on me now, little sister?"

"Oh please, everyone in the town was watching."

"Well that's bloody comforting." Chris growls. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, after your fiancée threatened me out if the house, I decided to drop by my friend's place for a visit."

"Laurel didn't threaten you."

"You know bloody well that she did." Gwen snaps. "So what's going on between you and Swan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on now, you'd have to be incompetent not to see the attraction between the two of you." She notices how her brother avoids her gaze. "You like her!"

"Don't be silly Gwen." Chris says, shifting his weight. "I am getting married to Laurel."

"You can always change that."

"Gwendolyn Jones!"

"Jeeze calm down, or the whole town will hear you."

"I love Laurel. And I know you two have had your differences for as long as I can remember."

"As long as you can remember. Yes. Do tell how long you've been with this woman?"

"I don't know, a wile!" Chris growls. "What do you care?"

"Exactly! You don't even know how long."

"Don't tell me you still believe I'm cursed? Because that's bloody ridiculous."

"All I know is she's got you wrapped around her finger. She's using you Jones." Gwen states, frustrated. "I can't understand how you can be with someone so ugly!"

"I can assure you, Laurel is far from ugly."

"You know what I mean!" Gwen says. She sighs and looks in her brother's big blue eyes. "Just don't tie yourself down to her yet. You might just find someone better. In fact I think you already have."

**Out of curiosity... Who do you think Laurel is in Fairytale land? How do you like Gwen? Don't forget to review! :)**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting Down a Doe

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. It's actually really confusing when you're working on more than one fic, lol, considering everyone has different names and I kind of changed the personalities of the "made up" characters. So this fic shows a little more of Gwen, Laurel and Chris. As usual, feel free to review, follow and fav :P Oh, and I so enjoyed the guesses you guys made onto who Laurel is. Some are completely off but some people got it right! But I'm not revealing anything till later chapters, so you have to keep guessing :) Anyways, ENJOY!**

Gwen Jones steps into Granny's Diner for her late shift. Tinted blue skies are seen through the recently cleaned glass windows, giving off some light into the Diner.

"You're early!" Ruby says."I thought your shift was later?"

"It is." Gwen says, looking up to her friend. Both wearing heels, Ruby in her red stiletto pumps and Gwen in her black heeled boots, Jones still manages to remain shorter than her friend. "I just want to be early for my first day."

"Ok, let me fetch you your uniform." Ruby leads her to the back and hands her a white button up shirt and red short shorts. Gwen, who enjoys wearing pants and hates the color red, crinkles her nose at the outfit, but accepts it any ways. "So why the Diner?"

"I feel like it's the best place to spy on Storybrooke's finest." Gwen grins.

"You're not still hoping for Emma to break your bro and Laurel up, are you?"

"No, of course I don't want her to break them up. I want Chris to realize the trash he's sleeping with, and move onto someone decent."

"And you don't want him to end up with me?" Ruby jokes, pouting.

"Ha! Yeah, you would." Gwen takes the uniform and changes in the bathroom stall, while Ruby waits by the sinks. "Though I doubt Granny would be pleased with that."

"What wouldn't I be pleased about?" Red looks to the doorway and sees her grandmother with her arms crossed. Gwen comes out with her uniform on and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Nothing Granny." Red rolls her eyes.

"When you two girls are done with the chatter, we have a couple on a date that is ready to be served."

Back in the Diner, Mary Margaret sits down at a booth with Dr. Whale.

"What can I get you guys?" Gwen asks with a notepad and pen at hand.

"Oh just a coffee for me, thanks." Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"Same." The Doctor replies. He looks at Gwen top to bottom; Mary Margaret is oblivious to this, as she stares out the window. The girl pulls her top up and glares daggers at Whale, when she follows his eyes to her cleavage.

"Coming right up." Gwen says with a fake smile. Behind the counter, she starts to make their coffees.

"You didn't ask them how they want their coffee." Ruby notes.

"Well, I know how Whale likes his from all the times I've volunteered at the hospital. And Mary Margaret, Ashley and you hang out all the time with me. So the Doctor likes his black, except with a teaspoon of sugar and Mary Margaret enjoys a vanilla latte with a caramel drizzle. And since they're regulars, I assume you're able to tell me if I'm right or not."

"And you're spot on." Ruby laughs as Gwen finishes up with the coffees, bringing them over to the couple. She then walks back over to Ruby who's wiping down a table.

"It's weird though... isn't it?" Gwen asks.

"Oh you mean the saintly school teacher and the womanizing doctor?" Ruby asks and Gwen nods. "I guess. But he's not that bad. I mean he's not like Frankenstein or anything... he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, I'm gunna go in the back now." She raises an eyebrow at her friend. "Have fun with that."

Mary Margaret continues to talk to him about her students and possibly having kids in the future when she notices Whale's eyes wander to Ruby's bent over form, picking up plates from the table by the window and wiping down the surface. He's not interested in her and so she asks for the check and leaves.

A few hours later Gwen leaves as well and heads home.

* * *

Chris on top of his bed making out with a woman who is straddling him from above. He kisses his way down to the woman's chest, peeling off her red leather jacket as he does so. There's something about the smell of leather that drives him mad and he just can't understand what. She moans at what his tongue does to her skin and pushes him back against the bed, successfully pinning him. She smiles seductively as she pulls his black v-neck from his pants and rolls it upwards, revealing his bare muscular chest. He grabs the material from her and whips it over his head, ridding it from his person, as she lays soft kisses down his chest. Her golden strands tickle his skin as she moves lower. But he isn't having any of it. He leans upwards and rips her shirt in two then, rolls them over. Their lips collide and he enjoys the sound she makes as he caresses her side with his right hand and holds onto the bed frame with the hook on his left... wait hook... why does Chris have a hook? And why is he in bed with a woman other than his fiancée?

_Bang!_

Chris awakes instantly at the sound of the front door slamming open. His naked torso is gleaming with sweat and his breathing comes out ragged as he pants. _I bloody dreamt of taking that Swan girl! _ He thinks. Of course it wasn't the first time that she's snuck into his dreams, leaving him hot and bothered in the morning. But it's the first time he's ever had a hook as a prosthetic.

"Chris!" He hears Gwen shout. "Are you awake?" _Well, I am now!_

"Yes." he replies, slipping out of the bed in his sweat pants and pulling on a t-shirt before exiting his room. He descends the stairs and sees his sister in the Diner uniform.

"The bloody hell are you wearing?" Chris exclaims, obviously disapproving of Gwen's shocking short shorts and tight white top. At least she's not as revealing as Ruby, as her top is tucked in the shorts.

"My new job!" Gwen exclaims proudly, curtsying. She looks around the house. "I don't hear shrieks and insults. Where's Laurel?"

"Laurel had to work late tonight."

"Of course she did. Does she enjoy working for the DA?"

"Well, once Albert Spencer is done inflicting terror upon his opponents, she's thinking of replacing him."

"I'll bet." Gwen says. Then she notices how there's beads of sweat on his forehead and his eyes reddened slightly. "Were you working out?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You look like you've been through hell and back."

"Nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Definitely not."

"Okay, well I'm off to bed then."

"Night, lass." Once Gwen heads to her own room, Chris digs out his most expensive bottle of rum, from his stash in the garage, which he so far effectively hid from his fiancée. He hesitantly takes out a glass but then pushes it aside, chugging the bottle. It is going to be a long night.

He's hovering over Swan again, agonizingly slowly ridding her of her jeans as she fondles with his zipper. They're down to their bare undergarments now. Her black laced bra and matching bottoms tickling his skin as he leans into her kiss. She wraps her smooth legs around his rippling abs and he shudders as she rubs herself onto him. She tilts her head back as he kisses every inch of her neck, slipping his hands in her back to remove her bra.

"Killian..." she moans. _Killian? That's not my name. _He abruptly stops causing the blonde to give him a curious look.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?"

"It's only a dream if you leave it to be one." She says and pushes her strap down, enticing him to kiss her shoulders.

Morning comes quickly and Chris finds himself in bed with a heavy hang over. Laurel is on the other side of the bed sleeping soundly, contrary to her fiancée, who's cranium is ready to burst into multiple little bits. Not only is there a huge pain in his head but his left arm is aching again. Phantom limb. He thought he past that, after he lost his hand many years ago in some sort of accident he can't quite recall. He looks to the clock on his nightstand. Nine fifteen. Gwen should be starting her shift volunteering with Dr. Whale by now and it couldn't hurt to go for a checkup.

* * *

In the hospital, Henry is walking with his classmates along with Ms. Blanchard. Most of the kids ignore him or brush him off when he tries to talk with them. He was always somewhat a loner, mostly hanging out with teachers or some of the older kids. So, instead of walking beside the others, he decides to wander off and explore the hospital. He stops when he sees Mr. Jones, or should he say 'Captain Hook' being treated by a nurse. His prosthetic hand is lying on one of the white beds, next to his sitting form, while the black haired nurse is massaging his limb, all while giving the man a wink.

"Hi Mr. Jones!"

"Hello lad." Chris says; glad to be rid of the nurse.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you like my mom?"

Chris nearly falls off the edge of the bed at the boys question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you like Emma?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm ten, not stupid." Henry says. "I saw the way you looked at her before."

"Well, I think she is a very respectable woman." Chris says. "But we're only friends."

"Oh." Chris can't help but sense disappointment in the boy's voice. "I guess that's good then, considering you're Captain Hook."

"Am I?" The man laughs, knowing about how he believes that the town is filled with fairytale characters. He thinks about the dream he had, where a hook was attached to his left arm. "Well, I can't say I remember getting my hand eaten by a crocodile."

"It wasn't. The book says was cut off by Rumplestiltskin after you stole his wife." Chris looks at Henry trying to say something but not succeeding. Just then he spots his sister in lavender scrubs walking towards them.

"Henry!" Gwen says. "Shouldn't you be with your classmates?"

"Yeah." Henry puts his head down in sadness, causing Gwen to feel sorry for him. "But talking to you guys is so much more interesting!" Gwen smiles at him and walks over to pick up a chart from the table.

"The lad was just telling me how he thinks that I am the infamous Captain Hook." Chris says with a grin. Gwen stops in her tracks, her heart jumping a little. So the boy had figured it all out.

"Well," she states. "You do smell like a pirate." Her brother lifts up his eyebrow at her, causing her to grin, and she can swear she sees him sniff his armpits out of the corner of her eye. She turns back to the boy, with an idea in mind and leans forward to his eye level. "Tell you what Henry. I'll let you stay away from the group if you go and visit the John Doe in that room. He never gets any visitors and I'm sure, subconsciously he'll be thrilled to be in your presence."

"What's wrong with him?"

"See, he's in a deep sleep."

"Like a sleeping curse?" Henry asks.

"Kind of. Now, go run along before we both get in trouble." She laughs, giving him a pat on his back. Turning back to her brother, she slumps down beside him on the bed. "Arm's bugging you again?"

"More than usual actually."

"Well, I'll go send for Whale. My shift ends late, so expect me home at ten tonight. Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Chris sighs.

"Okay, spit it out Jones." Gwen orders crossing her arms.

"It's just mixture of some dreams I've been having and what the lad said."

"About you being Captain Hook?"

"No, about..."

"Gwen! Chris!" interrupts a friendly voice. The siblings look up to the fair face of Mary Margaret. "Have either of you seen Henry? He wandered off from the class again."

"Yeah he went over to see the handsome John Doe over there." Gwen says. She smirks as the jet black haired woman rushes off to Henry's direction. "I just love how she didn't ask me which John Doe it was." _Why hasn't the Prince woken up yet? _She thinks. Chris looks to the room where Mary Margaret and Henry are, causing Gwen to sigh. "You were saying?"

"Forget it. It's stupid."

"No it's not. Look I got to get back to volunteering. Don't do anything stupid, let your arm rest and don't think I'm forgetting about this. We're talking about this later." Her brother rolls his eyes as he watches her scurry off in her lavender volunteer scrubs.

A few hours later, as the dark night sky passes over Storybrooke, Gwen finishes up her shift, clearing out some of the decorations left by the students, who took part of the Outreach Program. She passes by the ICU and the geriatric wing, until she stumbles onto Mary Margaret at the bed of the John Doe, reading a story from a book. _Their story_, Gwen thinks. She leans against the arch of the door and smiles at her friend, careful not to disturb her. In their land, this was her Prince Charming, her soul mate, her true love. And even though Wendy Darling and Snow White were not friends in the Enchanted Forest, Gwen knows very well that in any world, these two deserved to be together.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, John Doe grabs onto Mary Margaret's arm. Before anyone can spot her, Gwen flees the doorway and stands by the main desk, pretending to look at paperwork. She watches as Mary Margaret fetches Dr. Whale.

"His vitals are all stable." He says. "Nothing's changed. Are you sure that he grabbed you? Maybe you dreamt it?"

"No!" The schoolteacher protests. "I didn't imagine it! He grabbed me." _She definitely didn't imagine it._ Gwen thinks. The doctor urges Mary Margaret to go home and rest, then turns to Gwen as well.

"You should leave too, Miss Jones." He says. "Your shift is almost over anyway."

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" She asks the doctor.

"No I've got it from here." Gwen and Mary Margaret head out to the front doors. Mary Margaret has her head down and sighs.

"You okay?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah just a little shaken up."

"Need a lift home?"

"No that's alright." The woman says with a laugh. "It's not as if anything will happen to me. Storybrooke's one of the safest places at night."

"Yeah." Gwen snorts. They continue to exit the hospital, when Gwen stops abruptly, shivering a bit. "Oh, hang on, Ii think I forgot my jacket. I'll be right back." She runs back into the building and spots her black leather jacket hanging on the side of one of the patient beds. As she goes to retrieve it, she hears a voice in the distance.

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in the John Doe. Something's happened." Gwen slowly walks forward to get a better earshot of the conversation. "One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity." Leaning in closer she can hear the voice on the other line.

"And who was this volunteer." Regina. Gwen takes a step back and turns to walk back to her friend. _What are those two up to?_

* * *

The next morning, Emma finds herself at the Diner with Mary Margaret and Henry. She hopes her son will finally realize that happily ever after happen in books and nothing more. As they sit by the booth at the window, she does not expect Ms. Blanchard to tell her that the comatose patient grabbed her. When they arrive at the hospital, she does not expect to see Graham circling around the John Doe's empty bed. After they discover that the man literally hoisted himself out of bed, they go out to the woods on a search party.

Emma, Mary Margaret, Graham and, unfortunately Henry, arrive in the dense forest as the light begins to fade away. Suddenly, blinding white headlights appear off of a Mercedes that strolls its way up the dirt path.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks Chris as he hops out of the vehicle. _Is he following me? No, cause that would be insane, since he's got a lovely fiancée, waiting for him at home._

"I called him." Graham says handing Chris a flash light. "The more eyes we have the better." Henry shifts uncomfortably to the side as he watches the look Chris gives his mom.

"Henry, if your mom finds out you're out here with me, she's going to kill me... and then you... and then me again."

"Don't worry lad," Chris says, kneeling down, so that he and Henry are eye level. "It'll be our little secret." He winks.

"Alright." Graham says, giving Emma a flash light and walkie-talkie. "Mary Margaret and Emma, you guys head East. Chris and I will take the West route." They split up, Henry accompanying the women. As they find the comatose patient unconscious in the stream, Emma holds her son close, trying to prevent him from seeing Mary Margaret trying to resuscitate the man. The ambulance arrives and Graham gets into his car and Mary Margaret hops in the truck with John Doe. Emma turns to Henry only to find that he's not beside her anymore.

"Henry?" She frantically rushes off and Chris follows her.

"Help!" They hear. Rushing to the direction of the noise, Emma's stomach churns as she finds her son hanging onto a rock in a fast streaming river. She knows from Mary Margaret that he's not a good swimmer.

"Hold on Henry." She yells, as she reaches over to grab her kid.

Chris is shocked at the scene before him. Emma is reaching out to Henry, but he's floating too far in for her to grab him without falling in herself. _Bloody hell, Jones! Think!_ Then an idea forms in his head.

Without hesitation, he throws his leather jacket to the side and runs to the direction opposing the flow. Emma looks at him, shocked, thinking that he's running away and leaving her to deal with this on her own. But suddenly, when he's a few meters away, he plunges towards the cold icy waters.

"Jones!" She screams, fearful that he too will end up trapped, as the water takes him down stream quickly. Chris maneuvers in the fresh water till he's in front of the rock, catching it by its porous ridges with his good hand.

"Lad, I need you to hold on tight, alright?" He asks the boy, who clings onto Chris's neck. Henry nods and the man pushes off from the rock trying his best to swim to the bank where Emma is standing.

The current is strong as it mocks the swimmers, steering them away from the bank. In desperation, Emma sees a branch lying on the ground, a couple of meters from her position. It's larger and long and looks pretty strong. She grabs it and runs ahead of Chris and Henry, holding it out.

"Here!" She screams holding out the branch. "Grab this!" The dark haired man does and with all her might the woman pulls until he and her son are safely on the ground.

"Henry, what the hell were you thinking?" She says hugging him tightly, as Chris hands him over.

"I thought I saw something." Henry pants. "For Operation Cobra."

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Don't risk your life for anything, not even that. Do you understand?" Henry nods vigorously and Emma crushes him with a tight hug once more. She turns to Chris and hugs him as well, catching him by surprise.

Once they're out of the woods, Chris drives them first to drop off Henry at Regina's house, where he effectively sneaks through the window and per Emma's request off to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Thank you." Emma tells him, looking into his eyes. "If you weren't there, I don't know what I would've done."

"Don't worry about it, love." Chris says with a smile. They stare at each other, silently. He gazes onto her soft pink lips, enticing him to come closer, back to her hazel eyes, staring back at him with equal desire. Her breathing slows, as his blue orbs trail up and down her body. She notices his heart is racing just as fast as hers. It's pounding loudly in their chests and Chris can swear that the beats are almost synchronized. Her heart skips a beat as he leans closer to her, and her skin forms goose bumps at the contact with his breath. It smells of rum. Not able to control herself anymore, Emma leans closer, effectively closing the distance between them and seals the crack between them with her mouth. They engage in a slow passionate kiss. One kiss, that last a simple second. To anyone else it would look like a simple gesture of gratitude. But to them it was different. She was like a match to his flame, and their kiss ended as the fire would by a heavy wind. It was simple and sweet but they knew it was much more.

"Thank you." Emma breathes, trying to act as if it was nothing but gratefulness, urging her to kiss him. Chris is just speechless, nodding without blinking. "I better go." She turns her head away.

"Aye." He says looking away as well. "You probably should." She smiles and gets out of the car, looking back at him one last time before disappearing into the apartment.

As Emma walks into the building she lets out a sigh, supporting herself against the wall. _Damn that man!_ She thinks. _One peck and my knees are already weak! But it was so much more than a peck... Stop it. Why did he have to be taken? No Emma! He saved Henry, and he's a good Samaritan, you don't have to want him just because of that. Oh, but you already have..._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the incisive ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" Graham. Another heartthrob. "I never actually got a chance to thank you for finding the John Doe earlier."

"Oh it was nothing." She shrugs it off. "Finding people is kind of my thing."

"Regardless, without you, we would have never found him." Graham pauses for a bit. "We could use someone of your talents here in Storybrooke. What would you say to becoming my new deputy?"

"I'd say 'What happened to the old one?'" Emma jokes.

"For as long as I've been Sheriff, never really had one."

"And what does Madame Mayor say to this?"

"It's not her decision. It's my department. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm here for Henry, not to start a new life."

"Well, as long as you're here, sooner or later, you'll need a job. But think about it."

"I will."

"Have a good night, Emma."

"Night Graham." She smiles as she hangs the phone up. _A job as a deputy. Well, what do you know? It might get my mind off of Chris. And Graham's a nice guy and he's right. I'm staying here longer than I thought, I need to arrange some things, maybe even start dating, that should definitely get my mind off of him. And Henry needs me. I can't leave yet._

Emma walks up the stairs of the apartment until she reaches Mary Margaret's unit. The woman answers the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Is that spare room still available?"

Mary Margaret smiles and steps aside. "Of course it is. Come on in."

* * *

The tires screech as Chris parks in the car in the driveway. Laurel and Gwen are sitting on opposite sides of the couch when he comes in, drenched from head to toe.

"What the bloody hell happened?!" Gwen exclaims, rushing off to fetch her brother a shirt and sweat pants.

"Emma's boy fell into the river." Chris says, as Gwen turns her head, to allow him to change. He quickly slips into the fresh clothes and his sister turns her head back around. "I had to jump in and save."

"See, children are nothing but trouble!" Laurel huffs, throwing her hands in the air.

"Wow you really are a cold witch." Gwen snaps.

"Excuse me?"

"Instead of asking of Henry and my brother's well being, you decide to put down the kid. You have no soul."

"If I had no soul I would thrown your ass out ages ago!"

"Out of a house that isn't yours to claim?" Gwen takes a step forward, leaning threateningly in Laurel's face. "You want to kick me out of my brother's and my house? I don't think so. See you use our money. You make Chris pay for your clothes, your stupid jewels. You color your hair brown, because blonde makes you look even more incompetent. And yet you want to kick me out? Go to hell!"

_SMACK!_

"Laurel! Bloody Hell!" Chris exclaims, getting in between the two of them.

"You stupid girl!" Laurel yells. "I love Chris, and I'm going to marry him and you can't do anything about it!"

Gwen rubs her sore cheek. "You're just another bloody gold digger!"

"Gwen that's enough!" Chris yells.

"I can't believe you're actually defending her! She hit me!"

"Look Gwen, like it or not, Laurel is my fiancée, and I think it best if you'd spend the night elsewhere." He says calmly.

"What the hell Ki-Chris!" She looks from her brother to the she-devil, who's raising her head high with a bitchy closed mouth smile. "You know what fine!" She grabs her jacket from the door. "I don't understand how you can be this blind!" He doesn't respond, and simply looks away. "I don't know what spell she has on you, but she's turned you into a bloody coward! She doesn't love you! You're nothing but her pet." Gwen slams the door behind her.

"Thank you." Laurel says, kissing him. It's nothing like the kiss Chris and Emma shared, in fact it's almost repelling, but he leans into the kiss anyway. _What have I done with my life? _He thinks, as they go upstairs to the bedroom.

**Hate Laurel? Good, that was the intention :) And yes, Emma and Hook... umm Chris, had their first kiss. But it's not enough for hem to actually fall in love with each other. Right now, it's just a crush, plus Emma also has Graham on her mind :P Have a great day!**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hook

**This Chapter took SO LONG to write, and I am deeply sorry for the wait! I hate writers block more than anything. Too all my lovely Reviewers, Thank you! You're words mean so much. Now I reveal who Laurel is... LOL, many of you will be shocked. Enjoy the story! I know I enjoyed writing it. Oh and this story follows ****_The Price of Gold_**** and ****_That Still Small V_****oice****_._**

_"You won't get much closer until you sacrifice it all"_

Chris jumps awake at the sound of the radio alarm clock. Laurel isn't sleeping next to him in bed so he assumes his fiancee went off to work early. Last night he dreamt of living on a boat... or ship, with a woman by his side, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Then it flashed to Mr. Gold, or was it him?... in some odd apparel and scaly skin, cutting his hand off. Of course these... flashes... also happened when Emma kissed him, but he thought it was just his mind's reaction to the crazy events. Then it hits him. Emma kissed him.

_"Trouble will surround you, start taking some control."_

The kiss. Nothing like Laurel's kiss.

_"Stand up and deliver your wildest fantasy."_

Soft and passionate. Just like he dreamed it to be.

_"Ooo, one two three four fire's in your eyes, and this chaos it defies imagination."_

He gets out of bed, rubbing his eyes. _I need to lay off the rum._ Steadily buttoning up a black shirt and already covered in dark blue jeans, he heads downstairs to make breakfast. Normally, Gwen would wake up bright and early and have breakfast prepared for both of them, but, she is long gone, probably off to the Diner.

Chris stops at the fridge and stares at the oak kitchen table, where he would be eating with his sister. Hesitantly, he retreats to the door, grabbing his keys and leather jacket from the couch.

_"Ooo, one two three four fire's in your eyes, and I know I'm not resisting the temptations."_

He slips the leather on, enjoying the cool feel it brings to his skin and closes the door behind him.

_"Ooo, five six seven eight minus nine lives. You've arrived at panic station."_

At the Diner, Ruby watches as Emma rushes to the laundry room connected to the Bed and Breakfast. So preoccupied with her hate for Madame Mayor, and need to punch her in the face, Emma spilled her hot cocoa all over her top. Ruby sent her to the back to dump it in the wash and borrow one of her shirts. The brunette waitress retires to filling up the napkin dispenser, when Chris Jones enters the Diner.

Normally, Ruby would be jumping for joy, flirting and smiling at the man, but today is different. She picks her chin elegantly high up and avoids eye contact with him. Effectively giving him the cold shoulder.

"Good morning Ruby." Chris smiles sitting at the barstool in front of her. She turns around and pretends to wipe down a counter.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak to my sister." He says.

"Oh you mean my friend who you tossed out of your house last night." She snaps turning around to face him. "The girl who came to me crying because she had no place to stay, and had to rent one of the rooms above."

"Look," Chris begins, but Ruby picks up her hand to stop him.

"No you look." She interrupts. "I would probably never get involved in this, but now, you've crossed a line. Heck, Laurel crossed the line! She slapped her, Chris! She slapped your sister and you just sat by and kicked Gwen out! Now, it's none of my business, but you need to keep your girlfriend in check."

"All I want to know is the whereabouts of my sister." Chris growls. Ruby sighs.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the back helping Ashley."

"Thank you Ruby." Chris smiles, in the way that always had her heart melting.

Emma storms into the laundry room, and flings off her long sleeve shirt, dumping it into the washing machine.

"Oh no!" She hears, right before grabbing a shirt. A young woman with blond hair is kneeling on the floor, holding a large pink sheet. The large mound at her stomach indicates that she is pregnant.

"Ashley, have you seen Gwe… Bloody Hell!"

"What the hell!" Emma screams, grabbing the shirt and holding it up to her chest protectively. Chris stands in front of her, open mouthed, staring at her chest. He quickly darts his eyes away, and looks up to the ceiling.

"What on earth is going…" Just then Gwen walks in, dropping empty cup she's holding on the floor. Thankfully it didn't break. Emma groans at the situation in front of her. Ashley is still clutching at the sheet, smiling, and biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh. Chris is still looking at the ceiling, as his sister's eyes dart between him and Emma, looking highly amused. And Emma, of course, is standing against the dryer, a shirt clutched between her chest and hands, completely topless, save for the black bra.

"Well, since I've found you Gwen." Chris states, still looking at the ceiling. "Perhaps we can go talk in the umm… Diner."

"That's probably a good idea." Emma says, swallowing loudly.

"Good day Swan." Chris says, turning around, Gwen follows him, finally letting a large echoing laugh burst from her mouth.

Once in the Diner, Chris turns to his sister, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry about how I treated you yesterday. Please come back home, Laurel did not mean what she did."

"Of course she did!" Gwen snaps angrily. "She hates me. I hate her. That will never change. And I hate what she's done to you! You used to be…"

"Be what?"

_You used to be a fearless take-no-prisoners pirate, who fought for what he wanted and never let anyone tell him what to do. Especially a useless Princess like her! _Gwen thinks. _But of course the curse changed both of you. Rapunzel used to have long hair and loved children…_

"Nevermind." Gwen says. "I'll come back home. But you need to stop letting her rule you. The home is your ship. And you're the Captain… not her. You make the demands and others follow them." She hopes that this may spark a reminder of who he is, but the confused look in his eyes states the opposite. "Anyways, I need to get back to work."

"Of course." Chris says. "I love you Gwen."

"And I you, brother."

He smiles at Gwen, as she retreats to take Sidney Glass's order. At that moment, he feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweet pea! I'm sorry but I'm going to be late tonight. Spencer wants me to work on some new case files." Laurel's voice echoes through the phone.

"That's alright, darling. Just don't be too late." Chris says with a smile.

"Oh, definitely not. I have something special planned for us."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He hears her hang up, and slips his phone back in his pocket.

Mr. Gold sits at the counter of his shop, polishing a silver cup and necklace, when his bell on the door jingles.

"I'll be with you in a second." Gold says, his eyes still glued to the silverware. When he looks up to see who the visitor is, his jaw tenses. "Mr. Jones. To what do I owe this pleasure." He sneers.

"I wish to buy something for my beloved." Chris states, oblivious to Gold's glare.

"Ah, of course." The pawnbroker scoffs. "Miss Harvart is your fiancée, correct?" Chris nods. "Well, I may have something in the case that might interest you."

Chris takes a good hard look at the items around the shop. A pair of disturbing wooden puppets sit atop the case, that he quickly turns away from. A delicate glass mobile is at the back with tiny figurines of a unicorn, a pirate ship and other trinkets rotating from it. His eyes then fall to the objects within the case. One specific piece catches his attention. The light reflect off of it, glimmering in the moonlight.

"How much for that?" Mr. Gold's face hardens as Chris points to the silver object. To the hook.

"That is an expensive piece that is not for sale."

"I can pay for it, I'll double what it's worth."

"Why the sudden interest in a pure silver hook, Mr. Jones?" Gold asks. "I doubt Miss Harvart would want it."

"I think it would go well with the rest of the decor." Chris lies. "Now how much do I owe you?"

Gold smiles wickedly. "I'll make you a deal."

Chris didn't know what convinced him to go into the pawn shop. For as long as he remembers, he never laid a foot inside that store or ever talked to that cold man. He just knows that he wanted to give Laurel something special, for giving him a special night. But once he saw that hook, he doesn't know why but he needed it... for himself.

Now the dock owner walks towards his car, ready to head home, all while pocketing the silver hook. Minutes later, he lies there at the dinner table, waiting for her to show up, for her to greet him and prove her love to him. But she never comes. Instead, Chris sits on the wooden chair counting the hours and listening to Gwen's endless snoring from the room above. Experimentally, he takes out the hook and eyes it. He looks to the black glove attachment on his left arm and unscrews it placing it on the table. Taking the hook in his right hand he gazes at the base. It looks to be the same size as the base of his attachment. He screws in the hook to his prosthetic and with a quick twist, it clicks right in place. It's a perfect fit.

Startled he removes it and places it back in his jacket pocket.

As it reaches midnight he begins to attack his stash of rum once more, imagining green eyes, red leather jackets and hooks.

Hours later, at his beloved home, he lies there at the dinner table, waiting for her to show up, for her to greet him and prove her love to him. But she never came. Instead, Chris sits on the wooden chair counting the hours and listening to Gwen's endless snoring from the room above. As it reaches midnight he begins to attack his stash of rum once more, imagining green eyes, red leather jackets and hooks.

The next morning, Emma Swan wakes up bright and early in her shared apartment with Mary Margaret. It's her first day as a real deputy, and she's excited to prove her worth. To show Madame Mayor, that she has roots and can and will be there for Henry.

Yesterday was embarrassing. It ended up successful, but the beginning was embarrassing. Chris saw her bare chested, in a lace black bra, that was extremely translucent and didn't leave much to imagination. Of course she didn't think at the time, when she stripped her top off. She thought that no one would enter that laundry room. And then Ashley came, and she thought, 'hey, we're all girls here.' Besides, it wasn't that she was planning on lingering shirtless… he just happened to walk by… and see her.

Not long after arriving at the station, Emma and Graham get called into an old mining site that's beginning to collapse in. Emma enjoys the look on Madame Mayor's face when she discovers that Graham hired her as Deputy.

Later on, the new deputy returns to her apartment and sits down with her roommate.

"I'm the worst person in the world." Mary Margaret says, holding her cup of cocoa.

"The whole world?" Emma asks skeptically.

"I mean it would be easier if Kathryn was a bad person… but she's just so nice!"

"What would be easier?"

"Nothing." Mary Margaret looks away and takes a sip of the cocoa.

"Nothing is a good idea. You know better than to get involved with a taken man." Emma says, partially to herself. Mary Margaret notices her tone.

"Emma, is there something you want to tell me?" The black haired woman asks concerned. Emma sighs, putting her own mug down.

"You know Chris Jones?" Emma bites her lip. The woman chuckles.

"Ah, yes. That! You like him don't you?"

"I just can't get him out of my head. I mean we're friends, I guess. But, everytime we meet, I always feel something more." She looks up to Mary Margaret with a guilty look. "And I kind of kissed him."

"What?"

"And he sort of saw me without a shirt."

"Emma!"

"What? Don't Emma me! You feel the same towards David!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm no better." Mary Margaret sighs. "Why are all the good men unavailable?"

"I've been asking myself that for a while now."

"What about Graham? He's single, and I'm sure he likes you and now that you're working together… you guys are closer and you could maybe, you know… date?"

"I guess I could."

"It would definitely take my mind off of him."

"I wish I had that option." Miss Blanchard takes a sip from her mug, just as the door bursts open, and Henry runs in, upset, his small eyes stained with tears.

"Henry!" Emma exclaims, walking towards him. "What happened?"

When Archie told her about her son's journey to prove the curse down the old mines, Emma didn't know what to think, and then Archie went barging into the death trap after Henry. Fast forward to the present and Regina and the whole town are at the mines ready to help the doctor and the little boy. Being friends with Graham, Chris decided to show up, dragging Laurel along with him.

The first thing that Jones notices is Emma pacing back and forth after an argument with Regina.

"Swan?" He inquires. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is my son is down there!" She snaps, she sees his wounded reaction and quickly feels guilt overwhelm. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright Swan."

"Dr. Hopper is down there too, we can't seem to locate them." Graham says. "And no one can go in there because it's too dangerous."

"I'll go." Chris says.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Are you crazy!" Laurel exclaims.

"It's too dangerous Chris." Graham says.

"You don't have risk your own life." Emma states, shocked bit also a little flustered by his bravery.

"No, I should." Jones says. "I already lost my hand, what else do I have to lose?" He jokes with a grin.

"Umm... your life!" Laurel shrieks. She grabs him by the arm and drags him away. "You are much too valuable to me baby. You can't risk your life for some worthless brat."

"Laurel!"

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaims, walking up to the amber haired woman. "Miss Harvart! This is my son that you are talking about! You might want rethink your words."

Emma and Chris both look at the woman with a mix of shock and disgust. The mayor looks like she's going to attack the woman, looking fierce and deadly, even though her make up is smudged by all the tears.

"I'm just saying that my fiancée's life isn't worth a useless child's."

That does it. Regina swings back her fist and it collides against Laurel's face. Madame Mayor lets out an animalistic shriek and lunges at her, only to be held back by Emma and Graham. Chris holds onto Laurel before she can do anything more idiotic.

"Regina!" Graham yells, securing his grip on her forearm.

"Enough Laurel!" Chris yells at the same time. The woman lets out a huff and mutters something about indecent and unladylike behavior.

Suddenly, Archie's dog, Pongo, lets out a whine and starts barking madly, running towards certain grassy spot and digging frantically. Emma, Chris, Graham and Regina rush over and see a metal plate being uncovered. Pong whines and looks to the ground

"They have to be down there." Emma says.

"Blow it up." Regina orders.

"With what?" Emma asks.

"Explosives." Marco says. They line up the explosives and once the area is cleared, a large hole is formed in the ground. Emma walks up to it.

She turns to Graham. "You have to lower me down."

"Emma, no."

"Absolutely not, Swan."

"I'm his mother, and I'm also the deputy. It has to be me."

"I'm also his mother." Regina snaps.

"You're not going Swan, I am." Chris growls. Laurel frowns at the way he's pleading with the woman. The way he's trying to protect her. The way he looks at Emma. The way he never looks her.

"Look, the longer we stand here and argue about it, the longer Henry's in danger." Emma says. She walks towards the firemen and they hook her up to a cord, attached to the truck Ruby and Billy are driving.

"Are you sure about this Emma?" Graham asks. Worry flashes in his forest green eyes.

"Yeah, lower me down." Before she can step down, Chris grabs her arm with his right hand. She notices his other id tucked into his jacket pocket.

"Just be careful Swan." He says, concern is evident across his face. It then switches to a playful grin as he whispers to her. "Because I'm not done with you." She flutters her eyes as he steps back and she quickly snaps out of her reverie, returning to the hole.

Chris joins Billy, Graham and Leroy in holding the rope, ready to lower Emma down. She flicks on the headlight as she slowly enters the mines.

"Henry? Archie?" She calls out.

"We're here!" She hears Archie's cough. Aiming the headlight down, their two figures become evident.

"Henry, I'm going to need you to hold on to me." The boy reaches out to his mother as the doctor helps him to Emma.

Suddenly, the elevator shaft beneath them rattles and plummets to the ground.

"Archie!" Emma yells, realizing that he was still standing on it.

"He's alright!" Henry exclaims. Looking down she sees the shrink holding onto an umbrella that has been hooked through the harness connecting Emma to the rope.

"Graham, pull us up!" Emma calls.

They slowly begin to move upwards and smile when the light starts to reach them. But their smiles soon die off as a loud ripping sound is heard.

"Stop! STOP! The rope is starting to break." Emma yells.

The men above pull slower until Emma can see above ground. But just as she's about to reach out...

_SNAP!_

The cord completely breaks. The trio scream as they feel gravity draw them towards her. But, miraculously, Emma feels their fall cease. She looks up and sees blue sapphires staring back at her.

"I've got you love!"

"Chris?" She lets out a breath. He just called her love! But more importantly, he caught her with what appears to be... _is that a hook?_... attached to the top of her harness, connected to his arm. His bad arm. The vein on his forehead is bulging as he's straining trying to hold her weight, Henry's and Dr. Hopper's all at once.

With the help of Graham, Billy and Leroy, Chris pulls the trio to safety. Henry runs into Regina's arms, as she squeezes him with a large hug. Once Emma regains her composure, she pulls Chris into a large embrace, not really caring who sees. Everyone else smiles and claps at the four of them, including Ruby who send a wicked smile to Emma and Chris.

"Thank you." Emma breathes.

"Not a problem lass." _Okay, one missisippi, two missisippi, _Emma thinks to herself, _pull back or thing are going to get really weird._ She pulls away from him and looks to the hook attached to his arm.

"You should wear that more often." She jokes. "It's really handy."

"Yeah, for once I feel relieved of missing a hand." Chris laughs.

"Good work deputy." Graham comes over and puts a hand on Emma's shoulder, and Chris right away feels jealous at their contact.

"What the bloody hell happened!" A frantic Gwen exclaims running over. Dr. Whale calmly trails behind her, carrying a bag of medical supplies. She freezes as soon as she sees the hook, questioning it by raising an eyebrow.

"It's my fault Gwen." Henry pipes up. "I wanted to find evidence to the curse." He looks towards Chris's hook. "But now I know that I don't need it."

"That's right young man!" Regina snaps. "And you know what? For your insubordination, you're grounded!" The boy slumps his head and follows his mother.

"Does anyone need any medical attention?" Whale asks.

"No Whale." Laurel says viciously. She's angry at the sickening hug that she just witnessed. "You're services are not required."

"Actually, Swan's got a nasty cut on her head." Chris says.

"Oh it's fine." Emma says shrugging it off.

"No it's not." He counters. They lock eyes once more. Sapphires on emeralds.

"We'll I've got a swollen and bloody lip!" Laurel huffs.

"Yes... well uhh.. that's because uhh the mayor punched you." Marco says, trying not to make what happened sound... well as petty as it was.

"Did she?" Gwen says. She bursts into laughter, clutching her stomach. "Oh Regina! You just became my favorite person! And I never thought that would be possible!" Regina rolls her eyes and ignores the young woman's words.

"Gwen!" Chris scolds. Whale chuckles lightly, while examining the cut on Emma's forehead, but stops when he sees Laurel's glare.

"Well there's no sign of a concussion Sheriff." Whale turns to Graham. "Your Deputy is free to go."

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Graham nods.

As night falls, most of the town heads back to their homes and work places. Chris and Laurel head home and Gwen heads back to the hospital with Dr. Whale. Chris finds himself at his sister's room, sitting on her bed. He eyes the hook and unscrews it, placing it back in his pocket. Letting out a sigh, he looks around the room and sees a copy of J.M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_, sitting at her desk. Chris lets out a snort and walks to the desk, picking it up. He flips through the pages and notices that certain pages are marked with Sticky Notes, and inscriptions are written on the side. One of the pages has the name James Hook crossed out, and beside it is written Killian Jones. The book drops to the floor as Chris opens his mouth shocked. He quickly picks the book back up and places it back on the white wooden desk. Then he notices a white crystal pendant that was apparently underneath the book. He picks it up and eyes it. It looks so familiar, he swears he's seen it before. He drops the necklace back on the desk as he hears footsteps approaching. Laurel appears at the doorway.

"Hey sweetie." She coos. "I've been thinking. Things between us aren't like they used to be."

"What do you mean, love?"

She walks up to him and places her arms around his neck, touching her nose with his.

"I miss you. You feel so distant lately."

"I've been working darling. And you know I love you." Chris says pecking her lips.

"Marry me." Laurel says.

"I believe, I already asked you that." He laughs. "And you already said yes."

"I mean, marry me tomorrow. Why wait any longer? I love you more than anyone and I want to be with you forever." Laurel pecks his nose. "We'll have a small ceremony, just you and me and the priest. Just you and me. Together, forever."

Chris's heart jumps, he looks into his fiancée's brown eyes, and sees Emma's green ones stare back at him. His heart is torn between doing what's honorable and following his gut feeling. His heart. He has to get her out of his mind. She is killing him. He needs to feel something else.

"Yes. I will marry you."

**I had to make Regina hit her... just had to. And yes Laurel is Rapunzel... no one actually saw that coming, except for like one person who PM'd me. How did you guys like this chapter? Shirtless Emma being watched by Hook... umm Chris. Jealous Laurel? Do you think the wedding will go through? DO you think Chris will finally realize he doesn't want to marry Laurel? Will Emma stop the Wedding? REVIEWWWW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Bells

**Hello everyone! So this Chapter ended up so long that I had to cut it into two. It takes place during the Shepard. Hope you enjoy it! And lol to the reviews from last week. Also... 100 FOLLOWERS! WOOOT! On cloud nine at the moment! A great big thank you to all of you amazing readers. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Emma looks into the mirror with a sigh. Her hair is freshly curled and her green eyes accented by mascara and a black eyeliner with hints of blue in it. Pink lip stick is applied upon her lips while she turns to her friend who's reading a book on the couch.

"That's a little much for a Welcome Back Party." The black haired woman says. Emma raises an eyebrow at Mary Margaret.

"I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans." She replies. The woman cocks her head. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"And see David and Kathryn together at a party meant for him to remember their life together? Right after he expressed his feelings for me? No, I think that I'm good here." Mary Margaret turns to the deputy. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay there?"

"What? Yeah! Of course! Why?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret gives her a pointed look. Realization washes across the deputy as she starts to understand what the woman is implying."I'm not going to break down in tears just because he's there with her, after they got married this morning."

"Actually the wedding's been held off for tomorrow morning. Something about wanting to make it fancier. Wants more people to witness her marriage and even invited us to it." Mary Margaret says as-a-matter-of-factly. _Of course she did. She wants to show her hold on him. _The ivory invitation with gold inscriptions sits at the coffee table, catching Emma's eye. Mary Margaret sees the glimmer of hope die in Emma's eyes. "Oh Emma you're not thinking about...?"

"No!" Emma exclaims, not knowing what Mary Margaret was about to say but also not wanting to know. She likes Chris... but that's it. Sure, he's an amazing guy but he's taken and that's that. "Chris and I are just friends. I'm... I'm happy for him."

"Emma, I can tell you like him."

"I don't!" Like a child Emma grits her teeth.

"Well, tell me how it goes, then." Mary Margaret smiles. Emma smiles back at her room mate.

She drives her bug to the Nolan's house and knowing absolutely no one at the party, Emma hides at the stairs with Henry. Then she spots him, in a dark blue buttoned dress shirt and black jeans. He's wearing his signature black motor jacket and his shirt has a few of buttons loose, revealing a little bit of chest. His blue eyes shine bright as he holds her hand. Her. Dressed in a white mid thigh dress... how appropriate... smiling. It nearly makes Emma sick. _No, Emma, what the hell! You're his friend! He's getting married! Even though she's a psychopath, you're happy for him. And you're not even looking for a relationship at the moment, you're here for your kid._

"Wonder why he didn't bring his hook." Henry says, snapping Emma back to reality.

"Kid," Emma says. "He's not Captain Hook."

"Why else would he have a hook then?"

"I..." She can't find a way to answer Henry. Sometimes, that kid was too smart for his own good. She swallows as she sees the sexy 'pirate' stagger towards them.

"Swan? Lad? Why are you two all the way back here?" Chris asks, winking at Henry as he does so.

"Didn't want to intrude." Emma replies. _Oh, you could never intrude darling._ Chris thinks. "So, how's the wedding coming along?" _Emma, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?_ She mentally scolds herself.

"It's coming along fine." He replies. "After tonight I won't be seeing Laurel until the wedding. The traditional groom can't see the bride till morning thing. Which reminds me. Would it be alright if I crashed at your place tonight?" _Damn it Jones! You bloody fool, you don't ask the woman you have feelings for if she'll take you in the night before you marry another._

"You can't rent a room at Grannies?" She doesn't mean to sound so mean, and regrets it immediately as he looks hurt. Before she can apologize, David joins them with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey! You're the ones who found me right?"

"Yeah." Emma replies.

"It's good to see some familiar faces."

"Well, you' re welcome to join our band of misfits mate." Chris replies. A server walks by with a plate of sausages and he takes one.

"Not your mate." David mumbles, stabbing a sausage with a toothpick.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" Henry asks.

"No, can't say that I have." David chuckles. Noticing the blonde woman beside the boy, he remembers why he came to her for. "Emma? You live with Mary Margaret right?"

"Mhm."

"Do you know why she didn't come?"

"Oh she had some business to take care of." Emma lies. Kathryn and Regina appear in the room.

"David, I'd like you to meet a few people." Kathryn tells her husband.

"Henry, come help me in the kitchen." Regina orders the boy, sending a flirtatious wink to Chris as she does so.

Emma shifts uncomfortably as she and Chris are left alone.

"I'm going to... uhh... go get some fresh air." Emma says awkwardly.

"I'll come with you." Chris says with a grin. The woman mentally curses herself as he follows her out the back door.

They remain quiet for the first few minutes, until Emma finally breaks the silence.

"What did you mean yesterday when you said that you weren't done with me?"

Chris stops walking and Emma immediately stops as well and turns around to face him.

"I... I didn't want anything to happen to you. We're friends, it would kill me if you were hurt." He responds.

"Friends... is that all we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me love." Emma takes a step back. "Before yesterday it was always lass or Swan."

"Emma, I..."

"No it's probably my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was way out of line." She looks away from his pained blue eyes. "I mean you're getting married tomorrow. To someone you love."

"Why did you kiss me?" He steps closer to her, invading her personal space.

"I was thanking you for saving Henry. I was trying to be... friendly." _Friendly? What the hell does that mean? I need a drink._

"Lass, you and I both know that was way more than a friendly kiss." He breaches her personal space, sending chills down her spine.

"I made a mistake." She says and cringes at the hurt look that raids his face.

"Was it really a mistake?" He breathes. His voice is low, deep, passionate, luring. He looks like he's going in for a kiss.

"Yes." She says, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"Emma, look at me." She obeys, biting her lip as he inches closer to her. "Was it a mistake?" _Push him away... push him away... PUSH HIM AWAY! NO! Do not look into his eyes!_

"Chris!" Emma catches her breath and tears her whole body away from him as Laurel practically skips towards him. "Baby, where'd you go, I've missed you."

"I was just having a conversation with Swan here."

"About what?" She asks, protectively caressing Chris's arm.

"About the wedding ." Emma replies. "Thank you for the invitation, but I won't be able to make it."

"You won't?" Laurel asks, amused. "Well that's a shame." She turns to Chris and caresses his jaw. "Kathryn wants us back for a speech."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He tries to smile at her. She walks away, swaying her hips seductively, but Chris's attention is elsewhere. "Are you coming Swan?"

"No. You go ahead, I have to get back to Mary Margaret any ways." She swallows. "Have a good wedding. I'll see you around Mr. Jones."

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

* * *

Emma painful drives back to Mary Margaret's apartment and sees David walking away from the building. She rolls down the window of her bug.

"Hey David!"

"Emma! I was just going. I wanted to see if Mary Margaret was alright." He says awkwardly. He notices the blonde nod but act like she isn't even listening. "Emma are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great." _Lies._

"You seem distant. Does it have something to do with the wedding taking place tomorrow?"

"No!" She says a little too fast. The man crosses his arms giving her the I'm-not-buying-it-look.

"Are you sure? Because I could swear it was tense in there, and I know I barely know you and Chris, but I can tell you two have... feelings for each other." Emma huffs in frustration at David's words. He takes that as an admission and continues. "You should tell him how you feel, before its too late. Because if he marries the wrong person, neither of you will be happy."

"You sound just like Mary Margaret " She bites her lip, seeing how he cringes at the sound of her name. "I don't have feelings for him. Good night David."

The man retires as Emma rolls her bug up to the apartment, parking it right in front. Her boots crunch against the gravel as she walks up the stairs towards the door. Her keys shake and jingle loudly within her trembling hand. _Emma, calm down. It's just one guy. One stupid guy. _Emma thinks. _One guy who's been there for me, who hasn't abandoned me. No! He's abandoning you by marrying that woman... He was marrying her before he met me. _Metal clashes against tile as she drops the keys to the floor. _He's saved you and Henry... He's just a friend. Is he really? Both Mary Margaret and David know otherwise. Think otherwise. Why deny your feelings?_

"Shut up!" She scolds the voice within her. "Just shut up." Taking in a deep breath she shoves the key in the lock and opens the door, ready to drink it out with the teacher.

* * *

At Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Chris passes two smoothed out hundred dollar bills to the old widow Lucas.

"Congratulations on tomorrow Mr. Jones." Granny says, handing him the key.

"Thank you." He smiles in turn.

"Jones! We have a customer!" The woman hollers to the back. Gwen appears holding a coffee pot.

"So she kicked you out even before the old ball and chain?." She smiles crossing her arms. Chris gives his sister a sarcastic smile in turn.

"It's tradition for the groom not to see the bride until the wedding." He replies.

"Well, it's also tradition for the bride and groom to keep it in their pants until they're married but, that didn't happen." Gwen retorts. "Oh, I've got an idea! We should totally dye her dress red for tomorrow. You know, since she well defies the meaning of the white dress." Granny can't help but snort, but Chris looks enraged. "I still can't believe that she kicked you out of _your_ house."

"A gentlemen wouldn't kick the woman out of the house."

"Yeah, because you're always a gentleman."

"I really am." Chris grins.

"Sure." Gwen rolls her eyes. "By the way, where's your suit Mr. Big Shot Groom?"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Out of all things, Chris managed to forget the most important thing when it comes to marriage. _Damn Swan girl! I can't get her out of my mind!_ Turning to Gwen, he puts on his most charming smile. "Be a good sister and fetch it for me would you?"

"I'm working!"

"Granny will let you go." His eyes become soft and plead with the older woman's.

"I'm not going Ki-Chris. Plus I don't wanna face bridezilla."

"She's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen huffs. "I still don't think you should be marrying her. She's trouble."

"I love her."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes one of you."

"Forget it." Chris snaps. "This was a mistake. I'll get it by myself." He storms out the door with the suitcase at hand, slamming the door behind him.

Gwen rubs her temples and turns to the older woman.

"Was I too harsh on him?"

"Your intentions are good, but you'll end up pushing him away in the end." Granny says. "Ruby's in the Diner if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks Granny."

* * *

Scrubbing frantically at the plates, Mary Margaret does not notice the blonde walk through the doors.

"You might want to ease up, or that Brillo pad's going to press charges." Mary Margaret sees Emma at the doorway with her hands at her hips.

"Dishes were piling up." She says. _Not to mention David does not want me to forget him._

"Does this have something to do with David? I bumped into him as he was sulking away."

"I shot him down, even though he was making a pretty compelling case."

"Well, sometimes when you think something's wrong it usually is."

"And now I'm certain we're no longer talking about David."

"Things may have gotten a little awkward at the party." Emma says, stepping forward.

"What do we do?" Mary Margaret sighs.

"First off put the dish and pad down. Cleaning's definitely not the answer." She walks to the dish rack and pulls out to glasses. "Now we just sit and have a drink."

The woman sit at the table and sip the whiskey slowly.

"Why are we doomed to like married men?"

"Technically Chris isn't married yet." Emma says taking a nervous gulp.

"So you do admit that you like him!" Miss Blanchard exclaims.

"No... I...I... maybe a little bit." Emma admits defeat with a groan. "But it doesn't matter any ways. He's marrying Laurel and I'm not going to be a home wrecker."

"Right... me neither. Because if I come between David and Kathryn than that's what I am."

"Mary Margaret..."

"But with you it's different." The black haired woman interrupts. "You could stop the wedding."

"Look, I'll admit it, he's a great guy and I would be all for him if he was single. But I only just like him. It's a silly crush. Not enough to make me barge into his home and beg him to not marry the woman he loves."

Silence over takes the two as Emma pours another round for the both of them.

"This is going to be a long night." Mary Margaret sighs.

* * *

The door opens easily without the need of a key. As Chris steps in he notices that everything's dark. All the lights are off and the house is dead quiet. Bits of shattered glass lay on the hardwood floors, crunching underneath the man's sturdy shoes. Flicking on the lights, Chris enters the kitchen, noting a red liquid substance coating the floors next to the broken bits of glass. _Is that blood? _He asks himself. _Oh God! Is that Laurel's blood?_

His head whips up at the sound of creaking emanating from the floors above. _The bloody intruder is still in my goddamn house!_

Hesitantly, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his hook. At the moment it's the only weapon within his reach. Once the leather gloved prosthetic hand is removed, he clicks his silver attachment into place, ready to attack the crazed person lurking about his home.

He hopes to God that Laurel is alright... alive.

Slowly, Chris makes his way to the stairs, trying to sneak up on the imposter and catch him off guard. Reaching the top step he moves to the bedroom door where the noises are deriving from.

His master bedroom door is open at a small crack, with the lights completely on, contrary to the rest of the house. The slight creaking is still flowing through the room, along with... heavy breathing? Quickly, he kicks the door open and rushes into the room.

The sight before him is worse than what he previously imagined.

In fact, he would have preferred what he assumed was going on.

Because this is sickening.

Disgusting.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Chris roars.

The scene in front of him is frozen.

Everyone is too shocked to move.

There lies the woman he is set to marry tomorrow. The woman he has loved for as long as he can remember. Laurel bloody Harvart. Bare naked back, gleaming with sweat and arousal, her amber hair sticking to the skin, pupils dilated with lust so that her eyes look black rather than golden. Laurel bloody Harvart... atop Dr. Bloody Whale. Both naked. In bed. In _their _bed. Defiling the house. Defiling Chris and her commitment.

"Chris." Laurel mumbles, slowly dismounting Whale. She pulls the sheets to her chest to cover her bare breast, and the doctor leans up against the head board. "What are you doing here?"

_Stupid, stupid woman! Does she sincerely believe that she can pull rank on me?!_

"Oh yes Laurel! What am I doing here? You were not bloody expecting me to walk in my own home, were you? I was supposed to be out elsewhere while you banged the bloody doctor in _my _bed!"

"Chris, I know you're angry, but..."

"Angry?" He laughs evilly. "You haven't begun to see me angry darling!"

"Sweetie..."

"I loved you! I cared for you! I was going to let you in my home! I was going to make you my wife!" He smashes his hook into the mirror above the bureau, unleashing his rage. A pang of guilt builds up in his stomach as he sees the fear evident across her face. But he doesn't care, he wants to see her hurt. "But guess what love? Things change. The wedding is off! I'M DONE!"

Whale who seemed to have slipped on all his clothes during Chris's fit, marches towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look Chris, you need to calm down. Think this through before you do something you regret." The doctor's hand on his shoulder sends a surge of disgust down Chris's spine. He rips the hand off and turns around pinning Whale against the wall. The hook is brought up to the doctor's neck, the tip pressing against his pulse point. Chris leans his head close to the man who defiled his fiancée.

"Tell me doctor, is the first time you've had your way with her? Or is this just a repeat performance? Did you want the thrill of having your whore right before she'd be united with another man?"

"Chris! Stop it!" Laurel stands behind him fully dressed, huffing in rage. Chris raises his eyebrow in amusement at her. He breaks away from the doctor and looks to his fiancee.

"Do you really think you can bark orders at me?" He steps towards her, seductively but dangerously all the same. "This is my house and sweetheart, you have no place in here anymore."

"I'm your fiancée."

He laughs in response. "Did you not hear me? I want nothing to do with you. Now get out of my house!"

"You don't mean that."

"Do I? I can guarantee you that I mean every bloody word."

"You're nothing without me! No one would want a cripple like you!"

"Are you blind my dear? Every woman in Storybrooke can't take their eyes off me. I can have any woman I want and right now that's not you."

"Who is it then? That slut Emma Swan?"

"You dare call her a slut, given what you've just displayed?" Chris grinds his teeth and lifts his hook up menacingly. "Now, I do consider myself a gentleman, so I'll kindly tell you again. Get out."

"I love you." Laurel says gulping at the weapon. She picks up her purse ready to head out. He follows her and Whale as they walk through the kitchen towards the door.

"Wait!" Chris exclaims as she turns around. He moves closer to her and looks into her eyes, pleadingly. His right hand comes out and caresses her left arm. "You're right I did make a mistake." Laurel feels his fingers move lower. "I'm a bloody idiot." He says moving his head closer so that their lips are almost touching. She lets out a weak smile and closes her eyes.

_ZIP!_

"I should have never given you this." Amber eyes glow open and fall upon her house keys jingling in his hand. "Now as you were." He says giving her a cheeky grin. Laurel gasps at how he just went into her purse. How he used his body to lure her and then take the keys for the house from her.

"You bastard!" She exclaims.

"Oh, I've been called a lot worse than that lass."

She's so enraged at Chris. How can he kick her out, break up with her and leave her homeless? She looks to the closest object to her and grabs it, ready to impale him. She wants to see if she can crack that thick head of his. They do have a doctor on sight right?

"Laurel!" Whale screams. Chris blocks the blow by catching her arm with his hook and forcing it down beside her body, causing her to drop the...

"A frying pan? Really lass?"

"Laurel let's go." Whale demands, he grabs her hand and pulls it out the door.

Chris moves quickly to lock it before walking to the small bar, set up for the wedding, and knocking all it's contents on the ground. _Gwen was right. _He thinks. _Why did she have to be right? How could Laurel do this to me? _

The red liquid is still a puddle on the tiles of the kitchen flooring. The shards of glass next to it reveal to the man that it's not blood but red wine. The same red wine that was to be served at tomorrow's reception. The back of the leather jacket scrapes against the wall as he slides down to the floor.

* * *

"So where am I going to be sleeping?" Laurel asks, hugging Whale's arm as they walk off. "If this was too much for you, I don't mind the couch, but I won't say no to sleeping by your side."

"Whoa, what?" The doctor stops walking and tugs his arm from the woman. "You can't stay with me Laurel."

"But." She whimpers. "I have nowhere to go."

"Sorry, but we're not in a relationship. I'm not interested in that from you. Our deal was just the one night stand. That's it."

"And yet you kept coming back."

"I'm sorry Laurel." Whale says, but his eyes are anything but apologetic. He saunters off to the hospital, leaving her on the sidewalk.

* * *

Ruby pours a shot of whisky for David who sits at the counter confused. He just broke it off with Kathryn and a drink out of the house is just what he needs.

The brunette waitress shifts her eyes to a tear stained Laurel. Mascara has leaked onto her bottom eyelid, her hair is a mess and the sundress she wears does not match the shoes she has on, making her rush out of the house evident.

"Hello Mrs. Jones... or soon to be Mrs. Jones." Ruby says, walking towards the woman who has just seated herself at a booth. "Tough day? Or is it pre-wedding jitters?"

"Save the chit chat, and just get me a coffee." Laurel snaps.

"Alright, then." Ruby gives the woman a fake screw-you type smile and turns towards the counter.

"I'd also like a room for the night." Laurel blurts out, just as Gwen emerges from the kitchens.

"Why do you need a room?" Gwen snaps. "I thought you were hogging the house to yourself."

"I don't need your cocky attitude Gwen! Why don't you go celebrate somewhere else?."

"Why would I bloody celebrate?"

"You won little Jones! The wedding is off!"

"So my brother finally saw behind your mask?"

"Your brother is just not man enough for me! I don't need to spend the rest of my life with a cripple."

"You've got some nerve coming in here and insulting Ki-Chris!"

Laurel gets up from her booth until she's face to face with the younger woman.

"I'm just telling it like it is honey. He wasn't even a good lay."

Gwen gasps in disgust and shock and before anyone knows it her palm comes into contact with Laurel's cheek creating a sharp sound echoing throughout the Diner.

Ruby hurries in between the two girls and so does David. The two women simply stand there glaring at one another, while Granny comes out from the back.

"Miss Jones, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"No need Granny." Gwen states simply. "I know I'm fired... but it was worth it." She heads to the back to rip her uniform off and changes back into her clothes.

**This was enjoyable to write. Don't forget Chris actually believes he is in love with her... or was... Emma's arrival changed things in Storybrooke including his connection with Laurel. I made Chris a little dark here... bring out his inner pirate. And did you catch how both David and Mary Margaret kind of caught on with Emma's "feelings' for Chris... it's their parental instincts lol.**  
**Don't forget to review!**

**-xoxphoenix10**

**My response to Reviews: (Yes I am doing that now :) )**

**To BitMundane... **_Yes, the curse changed almost everyone in Storybrooke. As you can see Rapunzel now hates kids and is insanely bitchy. Hook is kind of cowardly and blindsided. Wendy didn't change because she wasn't affected by the curse like Jefferson and Gold. Why? That will soon be revealed ;)_

**To Ni Castle...** _Yeah, Emma doesn't love him yet. I mean she jsut met him. And at the moment she likes both Graham and Chris, but not enough to stop the wedding._

**To One Tree Fan...**_ This fic isn't ending anytime soon... unless something happens to me lol, knock on wood._

**To memorylinehyhy**_**...**__ He kind of remembers flashbacks like Graham did in the show when Emma kissed him, but it's not enough to break his curse and he thinks he's just losing it at the moment._

_**To Lisa1972...**__ I hope you like how the marriage ended! :)_

_**To MissRuthless...**__ Gwen knew no matter what she did or said, it wouldn't change Chris's mind in marrying Laurel, because he's cursed._

_**To messymind...**__ Lol, I know it took me a while to post ch 4, but at least for the next two chapters I know exactly what I want to happen. Though it might not be something the readers particularly like :)_

_**To tate4eva...**__ I'm guessing you enjoyed Laurel getting punched by Gwen as well :) LOL_

_**To Zerousy...**__ I told you, you were on the right track. Laurel has been sleeping with Whale and other men, though not necessarily her boss. He's a little too old for her. I do think Rapunzel will be ashamed of herself once the curse is over._

_**To KrazyKoolKickFan 1098...**__ Thanks! ANd I hope you liked this chapter_

_**To missmandapanda...**__ Lmaoo! I love putting cliffhangers ;) And I might or might not get Emma with Chris right away, depends on how much I want to torture the readers :)_

_**To ig-once-upon-a-timer...**__ Love? Not yet... Attraction? Definitely. But don't worry, their feelings will only grow stronger in the next few chapters._

_**To themysteriousserioushatta...**__ You're welcome :)_

_**To wailsofangels...**__ Kissing will occur... smut? Never wrote that stuff... Not sure I will. I may ask another writer for help on that. There definitely will be intimacy between the two of them though ;)_

**To OnceUponASuperWhoLockWizard...**_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**To Serendipity989...** Frying pan... thank you for that LOL! Hope you liked it__  
_

**_To all the other reviewers! Thank you! And sorry if I couldn't respond! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Feel Again

**I know, long wait. Really sorry about that. First off, I had some antivirus thingy installed in my computer, which wiped out all my files saved on the desktop, so this chapter was deleted... not fun. Next I was so angry with the ending, that I ended up changing it multiple times, till I got this one. Thanks for all the Reviews from the last Chapter. This one was equally fun to write. It takes place between the Shepard and The Heart is a Lonely Huntsman. So enjoy! And don't forget to Review :P**

The sound of a vacuum blazes through the house as Chris wakes up the next morning with a full on migraine. He's on the couch in yesterday's clothes with a piercing pain shooting down his left arm. His hook has been removed and placed on the table beside him. As he stirs and rises from the couch, the vacuum stops and his sister walks over to him, handing him a glass of juice.

"Bloody hell! What's in this?" He exclaims as the red liquid scorches his throat.

"This is what Ruby, Ashley, Mary Margaret and I call 'wake up juice'." Gwen exclaims proudly. "Gets rid of any hang over."

"What's in it?" Chris demands, running his tongue along his teeth to get rid of the taste.

"That would probably be better to remain a secret." Her smile dies as she sits herself down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Nothing happened lass."

"Um the broken glass and mirror tell a different tale."

"I came back here to retrieve my suit." He sighs, his hand comes up to rub is aching forehead. "And I heard noises from above. Not to mention there was a mess in the kitchen. I thought something had happened, that there was a madman on the loose." Gwen's mind immediately thinks to Jefferson. "So I went upstairs and that's when I saw..."

"When you saw what?"

"Laurel in bed with Whale. She was...riding him. It was disgusting. It was too much to take in I lost it." Gwen sees his fist clench and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I knew." She sighs.

"What?"

"I knew she was having an affair."

"How long?" Chris asks, his voice cracking. _Twenty eight years. _Gwen thinks.

"Since the beginning. And it wasn't just Whale... a few idiots from the bar too. And I wanted you to know. I wanted you to get out of her grasp, but every time I tried to tell you... you wouldn't listen. You were just under her spell so much."

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who..."

"I never listened to you lass; I always took her side instead of yours. And we're family."

"It's okay brother. I love you no matter what." She hugs him; his head rests on her shoulder as his breathing slows down. "I'm surprised you destroyed the house though." His chest rumbles as he lets out a loud laugh.

"Aye, I should have destroyed Whale's face."

"That's what Captain Hook would have done." Gwen smirks, looking at her black painted nails. He remembers the book Gwen has on her desk, the one she took a significant amount of notes in. The one where the name James Hook is scratched out and replaced by Killian Jones. In one of his dreams, one of his erotic dreams where he is with Emma, she had called him Killian. The mere mention of the fictional pirate causes an odd tinge to flow down Chris's spine. One that he just can't quite put his finger on.

"My dear sister, you wound me. I believe I am much more attractive than James Hook." He notes how she smirks slightly at the name 'James Hook'. But shrugs it off.

"Keep telling yourself that you old coot." She punches his arm and he sighs.

Chris's phone starts ringing... Graham...and he quickly silences it, shoving it back in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter anymore though. It's all over. I ended the marriage... Oh God!" Chris's blue eyes widen in alarm as he props himself up from the black leather couch.

"What?"

"People will arrive in an hour! I forgot to cancel the wedding!"

"Calm down Chris! I took the liberty of doing that for you."

"You did?"

"Well, seeing as you were piss drunk on the floor in shards of glass and Laurel was wrecking havoc at Granny's, I assumed the wedding was off."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me for that." Gwen gets up crossing her arms. "No, the phone calls were easy. Dragging your ass to the bloody couch and cleaning up your mess was a whole different story... you're welcome."

"Oh what would I do without you?" Chris says dramatically.

"My guess is stealing ships, drinking rum and running after a crocodile."

"Very funny."

"Well, you do have the hook."

"Turned out to be quite useful."

"Yes I heard. Saving Swan, Henry and Dr. Hopper." Swan. At the mention of Emma, Chris's heart begins to race. Gwen picks up on this and immediately changes the subject. "I'm going to the hospital. It's almost time for my shift. Want me to deck Whale for you?"

Chris responds with a raised eyebrow

"Just try not to get into trouble."

* * *

A few hours after his sister parts, Chris decides to get out of the house. It's full of terrible reminders of the life they would have shared. He decides to head to the Sheriff station and see his buddy Graham, and possibly Emma. It's only when he arrives at the station that he notices the limp he has on right leg, no doubt a result from lying in glass the whole night.

As he enters the building, he slams into a frantic Mary Margaret who likes like she's walking on air.

"I'm sorry Chris." She apologizes but the smile still remains on her face. She passes the man and walks down the road.

The deputy's head perks up to the sound of another visitor.

"Chris?" Emma calls.

"Swan." He replies with a flirty grin.

"Shouldn't you be at your wedding?"

"Ah, so you didn't hear?" Chris's grin fades away.

"Hear what?"

"She cheated on me, we're over. There is no wedding." Emma sits up straight. The pain in his voice is evident and all she wants to do is hold him.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Basically I caught her in bed with Dr. Whale."

"She's an idiot." Emma blurts out, standing up.

"What?"

"She passed up on an amazing opportunity."

"Is this you're way of saying I'm amazing Swan?" His cocky grin back in place as he moves closer to her personal space.

"No... I..." Emma's voice comes out wavering. She does think he's amazing but she doesn't want him to know that she thinks that.

"And once again I've managed to get you all flustered love."

She steps back slightly and accidentally falls back onto her chair after the back of her knees hit the seat, causing her to be face to face with his crotch. Shocked, they both stay frozen like that for a good few seconds, she, wide eyed and gulping loudly and he, breathing heavily, until she closes her eyes and turns her head away as he steps back awkwardly.

"My, Miss Swan, do you enjoy ending up in compromising positions?" He fails to hide his blinding grin that stretches from ear to ear.

"You're the one who made me lose my balance."

"I tend to have that affect on women."

"Keep telling that to yourself, buddy."

"Weren't you the one who insinuated that I was an amazing person?"

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you implied, correct?" Oh, how he is insufferable. But he isn't completely off track; she does believe him to be a great guy, except this cocky attitude is pissing her off.

"I just, I can't imagine how she could do that to you." She rushes out trying not to look flushed and jittery.

"Aye." He sounds so much like a pirate at that moment, that if it wasn't for the hurt evident in his eyes, Emma would have laughed.

"But you have to forget her. You'll find someone else." She says, trying to ring his spirits up. He snickers at her words.

"I do believe Ruby Lucas and Regina Mills will be quite pleased that I'm available."

"Really? You're already thinking of dating again?"

"Less dating more forgetting."

"With the mayor or the waitress?"

"Jealous Swan?"

"You wish." _Maybe a little._

"You have no idea." He mumbles barely audible. "Though I'm still intent on doing everything in my power to forget her. In fact would you do me the honor of joining me at Granny's tonight for some drinks?"

"Like a date?" She widens her eyes.

"Of course not." He says, biting his tongue. _Great Jones, you've officially scared her away. You bloody idiot! _"It's merely a drink between friends."

"I can't." Regret causes her stomach to churn like butter. "I mean I wish I could but tonight Graham's putting me on night duty. He even bribed me with donuts." She points to the box at her desk eliciting a light chuckle from Chris. "What about tomorrow night?" His face lightens up.

"It's a date... uh... I mean." His heart skips a beat when he sees Emma smile. It's a beautiful smile. One he'd love to see every day. The way her skin glows like the sun and her eyes shine bright green with hints of blue. Her luring lips so pink and kissable... _Stop staring Jones. _"I'll see you then Swan." He says in a low voice, showing off his ever so white teeth.

"See you." She responds, her voice slightly wavering, much to her displeasure, causing his grin to widen.

Emma watches as he heads the way he came. She can't but feel of pang of sadness and greif for him, but the fact that he's free also has her toes curling. _Who in their right mind would cheat on that! Someone so great, so loving... _She shakes her head and turns back to her paperwork.

Graham pops his head out of his office, and turns towards Emma.

"I assume Mary Margaret left?"

"Yeah."

"Was Chris here?"

"How'd you know?"

"I smelled salty water and rum... never mind." Graham emerges from the office and sits down on the chair in front of her desk. "Did he look okay?"

"You mean after the whole wedding falling apart?" Graham nods. "I guess so. I mean he was his usual cocky self, but he still looked a little shaken up."

"Do you mind going to check up on him? Make sure he's okay."

"I just spoke with him... I... I don't want to bother him."

"Emma, he ignored all my calls and when he came here he went straight to you and didn't even bother talking to me. I think the fact that you're not from here makes it more comfortable for him to open up to you. I just don't want my friend to fall apart." Graham looks at her with pleading eyes

"Do you think you can manage the station for a bit?"

"Not a problem Sheriff." She gives him a mock salute and he heads out the door to follow Chris.

* * *

The blue eyed dock owner soon finds himself in a booth at Granny's when his phone vibrates in his jacket pocket. He opens up a text message from his sister.

_Gwen: Hey! Whatever u do, don't go to Granny's._

Raising his eyebrow, he swiftly replies with his right hand.

_Chris: Y?_

_Gwen: Ruby told me Her Crazyness is eating lunch there... with a new beau._

_Chris: Laurel?_

_Gwen: Yep_

_Chris: Sod it all to Hell._

_Gwen: Ur there already.. aren't u?_

_Chris: Unfortunately._

_Gwen: K, I'll b there in a few._

_Chris: I don't need my lil sis to protect me._

_Gwen: Against Princess Skank? Of course not. I just want another reason to punch her._

_Chris: Gwendolyn Jones!_

_Gwen: B there in 5! _

_Chris: Don't you bloody dare. Aren't you volunteering?_

_Gwen: Arrr! But im so bored._

_Chris: You shouldn't have gotten yourself fired then._

_Gwen: Twas worth it. :P_

_Chris: Goodbye Gwen_

_Gwen: ur so annoying Killian_

_Chris: Killian?_

_Gwen: damn auto correct!_

_Chris: How does auto correct turn Chris into Killian?_

_Gwen: Ask Apple? I have 2 go! Someone threw up on Whale._

_Chris: Good_

_Gwen: Bye Captain Hook ;)_

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Chris looks up to see David Nolan pointing to the seat across from him.

"Not at all mate." Chris responds. David rolls his eyes. "What can I help you with?"

"First off, I heard about what happened with you and... her." David shifts his head towards Laurel sitting across from them at a table with a man with sandy hair and a beard in front of her. He looks like the disgusting pig who frequents The Rabbit Hole, stalking defenseless young woman, desperately trying to get into their pants, otherwise known as Keith. "Sorry to hear that."

"Aye, who hasn't in this blasted town?" Chris growls slightly. The sight of his ex fiancée there making him sick once more.

"Honestly in a place this small nothing goes unnoticed."

"Seems the only one who isn't part of Storybrooke's gossip is Swan."

"Right, Emma." David says in a more serious voice. "Which brings me to why I came here." He sits across from the black haired man looking more confident than the normal shy guy he is.

Chris's eyebrow pops upward in amusement.

"I'm sorry?"

"Emma's good friends with Mary Margaret and friends with me as well, not to mention she helped find me. I don't want to see her hurt, so you better watch it."

"What are you implying?"

"You just got out of your relationship with your fiancée, your confused and hurt and you obviously like Emma, don't even try to deny it. I see the looks you give her; it's the same way I look at Mary Margaret." David notes how Chris sighs at his words. "Now we're both free to be with these woman, but the difference between you and I, is that I chose to leave Kathryn. If you didn't find Laurel betraying you, would you still marry her? Or would you leave her for Emma?" Chris tries to say something, but the man puts his hand up to stop him. "So I'll say it again. You better not hurt her. Or you'll have to deal with my fist."

"Quite hostile Mr. Nolan."

"I'm just being clear."

"And I'm shaking in my boots." Chris mocks. "Let me tell you something, Swan is an amazing woman, and I would never hurt her. And contrary to what you and Miss Blanchard believe, we're just friends, mate."

"I'm not your mate." David growls, sliding out of the booth. But as thankful as Chris is to be rid of him, he still wishes the man was there, because now all he can focus on is Laurel and Keith flirting away.

The harlot is wearing her more flirty green tight dress and is has her hand on her date's leg. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since their break up and she' s already sleeping around.

"Want me to spit in their food?" Ruby is now standing before Chris, blocking his view but only slightly.

"That's alright lass." He says still looking at them, anger just boiling inside him.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure Granny would prefer that rather than you carving her table." Looking to his hand, Chris realizes he's been digging the knife into the wooden table top. After yanking the metal from the wood, he turns to Ruby who has her note pad in one hand and the other on her hips. But instead of looking mad she appears to be sympathetic and concerned.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm..."

"Two hot chocolate's please."

Both turn around to see Emma slide into seat across from him.

"Coming right up!" Chirps the waitress. Chris steals another glance at his ex and Keith, gritting his teeth.

"You shouldn't be here." Emma says.

"What?" The dock owner responds confused.

"Watching her like this, sitting here alone. Believe me, you'll only get hurt in the end. Been there done that."

"So Emma Swan spies on her ex's?" Chris lifts his head up, giving her a cheeky grin.

"You're admitting your spying?" Emma shoots back.

"Initially I just came to clear my head."

Ruby returns, placing the drinks in front of the two.

"Thank you." They chorus. She smirks at them and returns to serve some other people.

"So, what brings you here? I thought Graham had our deputy busy with paperwork."

"Lunch break, and I can be very convincing." Emma smiles. _Oh, I don't doubt that, love. _As she smiles, so does he. Something about her is soothing, making his day and life brighten up like the stars. "Also, I felt like you needed to spend time with someone."

"I don't need your pity Swan." Chris states looking down. Emma reaches out and grabs his left hand. Wait no, not his hand, his stump. He didn't even realize that he forgot to reattach his prosthetic this morning, and here she is, his Swan girl, holding his stump as if it were his hand, sympathetically, like she cares. "Emma don't, you don't have to."

"Too bad, because I want to."

* * *

Laurel tears her lips away from Keith, wondering why her ex hasn't reacted to them yet. A few minutes ago, her master plan was working. Her goal is to get Chris jealous enough to beg her back. She has no love for him, but he was an amazing lover and great supporter. Once upon a time, Chris Jones was wrapped around her finger, and Laurel Harvart missed those days. She looks towards the booth, only to see him smiling and laughing with Emma Swan. Where the hell did she cone from?

That bitch was stealing her man! His eyes smolder at her, and she can see Emma's cheeks pinken as she laughs and stares back into his mysterious blue eyes. Chris is paying no attention to Laurel. It's like he's in his own world. Like she doesn't exist, all because of Emma.

_What is so special about this woman anyways? Sure she's pretty, has blonde gorgeous hair, but she's so typical. She's a damsel in distress. Maybe that's why Chris likes her! It has to be. He likes the idea of being the hero! Maybe if I was the woman safe in his arms, he would fall for me! Maybe he would feel attracted to me once more, and stop moaning that woman's name in his sleep. _Laurel looks at Keith smiling at him sweetly. Taking his hand in hers, she puts on her best face.

"I need you to do something for me." She says, moving her foot to touch his inner thigh. As he gasps, she lets out a smile. She's got him. And she will move the skies if she has to to get Chris as well. Because Laurel Harvart will do whatever it takes to get her man back.

* * *

The night sky darkens the streets of Storybrooke, as David Nolan drives home in his pick up truck. _I'm an idiot, I'm such an idiot!_ He broke it off with Mary Margaret, because he remembers. He remembers his wedding day with Kathryn. He remembers the picnics they had with their friends. He remembers bringing a puppy home and naming it Ajax. But most of all, he remembers loving Kathryn. And he owes it to his wife to try and work it out. So, he decided to call it off with Mary Margaret. The woman he actually loves.

He could hear her sniffle as she walked away. He remembers how her beautiful eyes became dead as soon as he told her that he remembered.

Now, he passes the deputy in her police cruiser as she patrols, with a donut in her hand.

Emma waves to David, taking a bite into her bear claw. Right now, she could be on a date with Chris... no not a date, an outing... but instead she's here, patrolling for Storybrooke's nonexistent criminals.

The mayor's house is the only one that has outdoor lamps illuminating it, making it stand out from the whole of the town. That's why, when a dark figure emerges from the window on the second floor, the deputy is more than alert.

A thief trying to steal from Regina! Maybe catching him will earn her points with Madame Mayor.

Emma quietly steps out of the car and sneaks to the side, ready for the scum to emerge and get caught. As he walks by the bush, Emma hits him in the stomach with a knight stick, and down goes...

"Graham?"

"Emma?" He rasps.

"This is volunteering?"

"Plans change. Regina needed help from me to..."

"Sleep with her" Emma snaps, still awed with shock. "Is this why I had to cancel my plans and spend my night patrolling the town?"

"No..."

"Then why were you sneaking out of the window?" She says a little annoyed.

"Because... She didn't want Henry to know."

"Oh my God! You were doing this with Henry in the house?"

"He was sleeping. He doesn't know."

"I wish I was Henry right now." She backs away from Graham. "This is disgusting."

"I really do work at an animal shelter." He steps forward, trying to reason with her.

"You can finish my shift." Emma tosses the keys towards him. "I'm done working nights." She turns around, leaving a speechless Sheriff behind.

This was the dark dirty secret underneath the nice, charming guy that she got close to these past few weeks. He was sleeping with Regina, while her son was in the other room. He was sleeping with Regina.

Emma is so upset, she needs someone to talk to. She can't talk to Mary Margaret, since the woman is currently having a rendezvous with David. If only Chris was here.

Chris.

She could be with him, on a date. _Not a date Emma... Actually, you know what, yeah a date! I need to stop sulking over these men and actually have a romance of my own! _She thinks.

Picking up her phone, she calls Chris.

Gwen is sitting on her couch watching a rerun of the Big Bang Theory, when she notices her pillow buzzing. Moving it aside, she finds Chris's phone buzzing frantically. _Incoming Call From Swan._

"Chris Jones' phone, how may I help you?" She says in a girly voice.

"Hey Gwen, is your brother there?"

"Nope, he's taking a shower. He'll probably be another hour, because at this rate he's going to use up all the hot water... again."

The thought of Chris taking a hot shower, with steam rolling off his wet toned body, is making Emma's mind cloudy.

"Hold on I think I hear the water stopping." Gwen states", running upstairs. She knocks on he door. "Hey pretty boy, your girlfriend is on the phone." She calls.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not his..."

"Keep telling yourself that deputy." Gwen jokes, as the bathroom door cracks open and a hand slips through it, motioning for Gwen to pass the phone. "But don't worry, I approve." She whispers, handing the phone to Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Emma says, a little breathlessly.

"Swan?" Chris places the phone between his ear and shoulder in order to wrap the towel around his waist. Her voice is as sweet as usual, and he's naked. _Wonderful, _he thinks. "Um... I thought you were manning the town?"

"I was... but plans change." She mirrors Graham. "I'm free now, do you umm, do you still want to meet up?"

"Of course, anything for you lass." He smiles through the phone. "Are you alright? You sound a little shaken up."

"I'm fine, I just learned some new things, that I really didn't need to know." _And I'm also imagining you wet and naked... Wow! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Alright, I'll meet you at Granny's in half an hour?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"See you Swan."

* * *

Emma hangs up and walks to her car at the station, hoping that Graham didn't beat her to the punch and isn't waiting at her car. She hops in the driver seat and quickly flicks on the light and adjusts the mirror. Luckily, she has her spare lipstick and mascara in the glove compartment. She carefully reapplies the make up, making sure not to put on too much and not to little either.

* * *

Chris dries himself off quickly and heads to his room, finding a clean dark blue v-neck t-shirt and dark grey torn jeans. He slips it all on over his boxers and dashes downstairs to put on his shoes and leather jacket. He doesn't even bother to dry his hair, so it's all messed up and spiky at random places, but he knows that Emma probably won't mind.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" His sister asks, leaning against the stairs. "Got a hot date?" She teases.

"Maybe." He grins back.

"Damn that was fast. Should I tell Ruby not to bother anymore." Gwen laughs.

"Relax, it's simply a date with a friend, who happens to be hot."

"Like a date date or a _date date_?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Chris silently curses ever teaching her that move.

"A date as in Swan and I shall go to Granny's and hang out as friends." Chris rolls his eyes. "Plus, I'm afraid its too soon to be dating. No woman wants damaged goods."

"Dude, have you seen the way the women look at you? Every woman wants you! And its bloody annoying, and gross. They all stare at your stupid face like your some rock star."

"That's what I told Laurel."

"Good boy." Gwen grins. "Anyways, go you don't want to keep the lady waiting. Especially considering she can hand cuff you and dump your butt in jail."

Chris groans.

"Should I wait up, or will you be crashing at her place, or car, or jail cell?" She teases. "Or should I make myself scarce, cause your planning on bringing her here?"

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Don't forget to use protection!" She calls out as the door slams. "I'm too young to be an aunt.

* * *

The door of her yellow bug bangs closed as Emma Swan makes her way towards the Diner. Her car is a block away from the joint but she doesn't mind the walk. Plus it's not like anyone in Storybrooke is capable of kidnap or murder. No... no one is that mad.

She walks in expecting to see Chris, but the only one in sight is Ruby, Sidney Glass and, well, Graham.

"Emma!" Ruby exclaims, causing Graham to notice her presence. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." Emma replies, eyes still on Graham. But as she walks away, a dart shoots right in front of her, landing at the doorway.

* * *

_"I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was a lonely soul but that's the old me. With you I feel again."_

Chris listens to the radio as he parks his car right in front of the Diner. He's ready to exit his Mercedes, when he sees Emma storming out Granny's, with Graham following her like a lost puppy. He runs in front of her with a pleading look in his eyes, stepping in her way. Chris feels the need to step out and tell his friend to back off of Emma, but he senses that she can take care of herself. Plus what's the worst that could happen?

Suddenly, the Sheriff captures the deputy's lips in a heated kiss. Chris feels his heart jump from his chest as Emma does nothing to stop it for a few seconds. Then she pushes Graham off, yelling something at him as he looks dazed and confused, and then she staggers off, clearly upset.

Emma pushed Graham away, but she let him kiss her for long enough. Long enough for Chris to see the attraction between the two of them.

He should gave known better. Emma wasn't going to wait for him. She was an independant woman.

After a few minutes, Chris hears a familiar buzz in his pocket.

_Swan: Hey, I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel._

_Chris: It's alright, how come?_

_Swan: MM needs me. I have to stay home. I'm really sorry._

_Chris: We're still on tomorrow night though, right?_

_Swan: Yeah. G'night :)_

_Chris: Night_

After placing the phone back in his pocket, Chris starts the car and heads home. He doesn't care if Graham is also pursuing her or if he has to move the sea. He doesn't care about Laurel and what she's done to him. She never loved him and his love for her started to die away anyways. He doesn't care about what ever stands in his way; he will do whatever it takes to get his Swan.

**I know, so many cliff hangers. I'm going to be answering what the deal between Gold and Gwen is, and why Gwen remembers in the next one. Yeah, Laurel wants him back... cause she's crazy like that. Graham/Emma is beginning. David got all fatherly and protective (my favorite part), and Chris is turning into his fairytale persona... slowly becoming the flirty, get what he wants Captain Hook :P Tell me what you think! Also... I hate to do this... but #OneWillDie! :) Tootles!  
**

**xoxphoenix10**


	7. Chapter 7: The Package

**Hello! This was a fun chapter. Many of you will be quite pleased with the ending... others might hate it for other reasons. Reminder: #OneWillDie. Hey if the writers of Ouat could do it, why can't I? lol The next chapter is almost done as well. Warning" Very little of this story will follow the show now.**

Emma awakes to her alarm clock early the next morning. Bearing a plain tank top and dark jeans and heads downstairs to a bouquet of flowers sitting prettily atop the kitchen island. _Chris. No, wait it can't be Chris, we're not going out, we're just friends. Plus he probably wants nothing to do with me after blowing him off the other day. _Emma thinks. _These must be from Graham. Mary Margaret probably put them here last night._

The said school teacher runs towards her as she prepares to drop them into the trash bin.

"No, wait don't..."

"If Graham thinks flowers are going to work on me..." The array of red and pink blossoming flowers lands carelessly in the silver can.

"Those are for me actually..." Mary Margaret says, a little offended.

"David?"

"Whale actually." The woman hangs her head.

"Oh, well then." Emma quickly thinks to what Chris told her about the Doctor going around the block with Laurel, and also the fact that he's charmed his way into every other woman's pants. The thought makes her shudder.

"Yeah, I know this is a huge mess..."

"No it's good... I guess, but what about David?"

"He went back to Kathryn."

"He lied to you?"

"Emma its ok. He's where he's supposed to be... with his wife."

"Are you okay."

"Yes, I feel a little freaked out right now, but that's because I've never had a one night stand before."

"One night stands are as far as I ever go."

"Yeah but, that's because..."

"Because I what?" Emma asks startled. Mary Margaret quickly flees behind the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. "What do I do?"

"You put up these walls Emma." The school teacher sighs. "You're afraid to open up to men. I mean, look at Graham. He's charming, handsome and clearly into you, but you're too afraid to try and get to know him a bit better."

"I..."

"Shh." Mary Margaret interrupts her, in a motherly tone. "And maybe, you're not going for Graham because of other reasons, but you still won't test that other reason."

"What..."

"Emma, you like Chris. And stop denying it. You keep admitting it and then denying afterwards. You kissed him, you were upset when he was with Laurel, and now that he's free, you're raising your walls, and pulling away from him. Chris cares for you, I can see it whenever he's around you. He's a good guy. Don't let him slip away."

Emma groans.

"I have to get to work." She says finally, dashing out the door to escape Mary Margaret's words. Though she can shut out her friends words, her own thoughts lay energetic reminding her constantly that the woman us right.

* * *

At the Nolan's residence, David finds himself sitting at the kitchen table across from his wife, eating breakfast silently.

"We could go to the park." Kathryn suggests.

"Sure." He replies absent mindedly. Still thinking about Mary Margaret, he fiddles with the flakes of his cereal, ignoring his wife.

"Why don't we go see a movie? They... David are you listening to me?"

"Sure."

"David."

The man's head snaps up.

"I... yeah... I'm sorry." He sighs.

"Maybe this is a mistake." Kathryn says, looking at her bowl.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not happy, I'm not happy. You may remember, but you're heart is not with me. Besides, we were going to split up before your accident. I felt that our marriage was over back then."

"So, we should go our separate ways?" David asks.

"What do you think?" She looks deeply into his eyes. He hesitates for a moment, feeble mind drifting back to the young schoolteacher.

"Is this what you really want?"

"It is." Kathryn answers. "And you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

At the school, Miss Blanchard watches as the Sheriff heads towards his cruiser. Staring out the window she sees a little blue bird perched atop a white oak tree. It lets out a beautiful melody before taking off into flight... to freedom. She grabs her brown leather bag and coat and heads out for a long walk.

The sky is significantly sunny, lightening up even the darkest of corners of the town. Pongo trots along side Archie, who waves kindly at Mary Margaret. Turning her head towards the shrink, the woman smiles, only to collide head on with another passerby.

"I am so sorry Chris!"

"It's alright Mary Margaret, it's not your fault that you can't get enough of me." He winks. Mary Margaret glares at him.

"I hope you don't talk like that in front of your sister." She crosses her arms.

"No, I make it a point not to have my sister near me when a beautiful lass is around." He grins.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Do what?" Chris asks innocently.

"Flirt with every woman you come across even though your eyes are only on Emma?" That shut him up. "Just so you know, Emma's a good friend of mine. So if you hurt her, just remember I can go from schoolteacher to very protective friend in seconds."

"Why is everyone bloody threatening me? First David, now you." Chris regrets his words as soon as Mary Margaret flinches at the mention of David.

"David threatened you?" She turns to look at a red jalopy as if it were the most interesting in the world at the moment.

"Aye. He said if I hurt her it would hurt you and in turn he would hurt my face."

"Hurt me... wow, he did a pretty good job of doing that on his own."

"Are you alright Mary Margaret?"

"Yes." She faces the blue eyed man. "Look, don't give up on Emma. She likes you. She'll kill me for saying that, but she does." His heart skips a beat at those words. "And you like her too, so don't give up. She's just putting up her defenses because she doesn't want to get hurt. You just gave to breech them and give her a reason to let you in."

"We're only friends..."

"How long are you and her going to use that line. There's more to it and you know it." Mary Margaret smiles as he stands there, mouth wide open at her comments. "Look, I have to get back to the school, have a good evening Chris."

* * *

_Jones: Swan?_

_Emma: Yeah?_

_Jones: What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?_

_Emma: You don't have to pick me up. I'll meet you at Grans_

_Jones: Not going to Granny's anymore._

_Emma: Where are we going?_

_Jones: It's a surprise ;)_

_Emma: I don't like surprises._

_Jones: ;)_

_Jones: So what time?_

_Emma: 8, the station. Graham didn't come in today so I'm working all day :(_

_Jones: I believe I need to stop by Humbert's room at Granny's and have a chat with him._

_Emma: More like Regina's room._

_Jones: ..._

_Emma: With Henry in the house._

_Jones: :O_

_Emma: Exactly._

_Jones: Is that why he's so shaken up? I saw him leaving Mary Margaret's classroom, pale white like a sheet._

_Emma: Why would he go to her?_

_Jones: I asked him if he wanted to go grab a beer._

_Emma: ?_

_Jones: He said no._

_Jones: Which is a first._

_Jones: He's my drinking buddy!_

_Jones: I need my drinking buddy :(_

_Emma: Why do I put up with you?_

_Jones: Cuz I'm the best._

_Jones: So I'll pick you up at 8. _

_Jones: Wear something nice._

_Jones: Casual but nice._

_Jones: Though anything on you makes you look stunning._

_Jones: It's really you that makes the clothes amazing._

_Jones: Swan?_

_Jones: Emma?_

_Jones: Emma Swan? _

_Jones: ?_

_Emma: Sorry, Regina walked in... I have to get back to work. See you at 8._

* * *

Graham takes a deep breath, and lifts the metal knocker slamming it gently against the door. It opens after a few seconds as a young woman appears from behind it holding a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it.

"Sheriff?"

"Gwen?" Graham asks confused. "What are you doing in Regina's house?"

"Relax Humbert." Gwen laughs. "If I was breaking and entering you'd never know. I'm babysitting Henry. What brings you by? Our friendly neighborhood mayor is out terrorizing some poor soul."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Henry." Graham gulps.

"Umm, okay. Come on in Graham."

He steps into the house and for once chills do not run down his spine as he does so. The small ten year old boy hops down the stairs as he does so.

"Hey Sheriff, what's up?"

"It's about your book Henry... am I in it?"

Gwen drops the plate she was holding.

"I will let you two talk." She scurries off towards the parlor, after cleaning up the mess from the floor.

Gwen decides to move close to Henry's bedroom and listen in to what Graham and Henry are saying. When the man finishes talking to the kid, she follows him out to the main entrance.

"Bloody Hell! You kissed Swan?" She finds herself barging in.

"I... I..." Graham stutters.

"She's with my brother you know." Gwen says, her protective sister mode switching on.

"She's with Chris?"

"Actually, his name is Captain Hook." She places her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Look I know about the other life too. I remember."

"You... how?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" Graham starts. "In the other life I mean."

"Gwendolyn Darling. Or more commonly known as Wendy Darling."

"So... you remember..." Graham breaks the silence.

"Yeah." Gwen looks to his green eyes. "You're a huntsman." She says as if reading his thoughts.

"The huntsman. Yeah, Henry told me that much." He chuckles. "How do we know each other?"

"You tried to arrest me." She smirks at his appalled expression. "Well, when my brother came back from Neverland, I snuck aboard his ship. While the Queen, Regina, ordered him to fetch Rapunzel... Laurel... for her, seeing as she was occupied, I attempted to steal some of her jewels. You caught me."

"And I arrested you."

"Keyword: tried. It would be very bad form for me if I got caught. But you did... corner me."

"I did?"

"But instead of arresting me and handing me over to the bloody Queen, you let me go. And for that I am ever grateful."

Graham smiles awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Chris is Captain Hook? How did that happen?"

Gwen groans in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes later, he steps out of the mayor's house to find Emma leaning against the police cruiser.

"Tough day?" She asks with a smirk.

"Who told you?" Graham says, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, let's see... Chris, Mary Margaret, my son..."

"I'm fine."

"You went to a ten year old for help. If you needed to talk to someone, I'm pretty sure most people would go to Archie."

"Henry's the only one making sense." Graham crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is he? Graham, what's going on?"

"I need to find my heart." Emma's mind flutters. Is he talking about her? Is that why he kissed her? Does she feel that way for him? What about Chris? They're just friends but...

"Okay." Emma tries to smile. "So how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf." _What!_ Is he still drunk?

"What? What wolf?"

"From my dreams." Graham replies, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. "It's going to help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry." She is just so confused. "I thought we were talking metaphors. You really don't think you have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. It explains why I can't feel anything."

"Graham, you have a heart. I can prove it." Emma takes her hand and places it on his chest, right above where his heart should lie. Both shudder slightly at the contact. Emma feels her breath hitch as his heart thumps against her finger tips. "See. It's beating. It's real."

"No." He starts shaking his head from side to side, so she grabs his hand and places it where her hand lay.

"Feel that? That's your heart."

He pulls his hand away.

"No Emma. It's the curse." He grabs her wrist, staring deeply into her green eyes. Suddenly her eyes widen, looking past his face. "What?" Graham turns around and faces the wolf from last night, from his dreams. He doesn't hesitate to follow it.

* * *

At Mary Margaret's apartment, the woman prepares to eat supper, dumping pasta into a pot of boiling hot water. A knock comes suddenly at the door, so the school teacher abandons the pot and goes to answer it. The door swings open, revealing a tall blond haired man.

"David?"

"Mary Margaret." He sighs, his eyes sad.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake." David looks sorry.

"You made that very clear last night." Mary Margaret crosses her arms over her chest.

"That was my mistake." He leans closer to her. "Now I'm making it right." He captures her mouth in a heated kiss, slamming the door close.

* * *

Emma and Graham reach the graveyard and later engage in a dispute with Regina.

Deep within the dark, someone hears the Sheriff and the Deputy march off away from an angry Mayor Mills. They stay hidden from down below, until they can hear some confirmation that the Queen herself is gone.

* * *

A single small parcel wrapped in brown wrapping paper sits atop the wooden kitchen table. Chris still has steam rolling off his shirtless torso, due to his recent cleanse in the shower, as he zips down to the second floor in a pair of crisp new dark pants. His favorite black buttoned shirt is dumped onto the table and the prosthetic is picked up from the counter and secured tightly to the man's left arm, along with the black glove attachment. No point in bring a hook along tonight, unless Swan is into that sort of thing... but he doubts it. Playing it safe, he shrugs off the thought and heads towards the stove.

Grabbing a pot from the above hooks, the man looks at his reflection. His scruffy stubble is neatly trimmed and his fresh out of the shower hair is messy and wet. He figures the hair will dry by the time he gets there and combing it will only result in ruining the messy look that makes most women fall to their knees. No. Tonight is special. Tonight he is going all out.

The blue eyed heart throb slips on his shirt, doing up the buttons steadily. A few at the top are purposely left open.

Let the show begin.

The parcel comes into his view. Raising an eyebrow he reads the note. It's a small box, plain and boring, but has the words FRAGILE scrambles across, beside the yellow sticky note.

The box is carefully slipped under Chris's left arm, once he manages to get into his prized jacket. It's lightweight and small, it's contents rattle slightly as he exits the house and heads towards his Mercedes.

* * *

The graveyard leaves the air cool and dead around the mayor. Though she knows that this is reality and that those sort of things don't exist here in Storybrooke, the woman still feels uncomfortable in this dark and gloomy place. She enters her father, Henry Mills the first's mausoleum and sets a blood red rose on top of the coffin.

* * *

"Ow!" Emma winces at the rubbing alcohol being dabbed oh so carefully onto her forehead, where a small cut lies just above her eyebrow.

"Sorry." Graham says, like he actually means it. Like he actually cares.

He stares into her eyes lovingly. His smile so genuine, so true. Graham is definitely a great man.

She smiles back. Because he chose her. He defied Regina, a woman who everyone feared in the town.

His lips draw closer to hers, as he leans in, green eyes pleading for her to come closer. In that instant, Emma forgets everything as she closes the gap in between them, warmth spreading within her at the contact of their lips. Emma's tongue slips into his mouth and caresses his as he deepens the kiss, and Emma kindly accepts, trailing her hand along the side of his cheek.

* * *

Regina pushes her father's coffin aside, revealing a set of stone stairs leading to a secret hide away.

* * *

Chris steps out of his car, running his hands into his hair before picking up some items resting on the seat. He closes the door accidentally dropping the items to the hard pavement.

"Bloody Hell!" He curses, retrieving them.

* * *

Suddenly Graham jerks back, his eyes wide open and alarmed.

"Graham?" She asks worried.

"I... I remember." He smiles. Emma simply smiles back, even though he sounds crazy. He could said he was Batman at that moment, and Emma would have still shrugged it off, because, right now she just wants him to kiss her. And he does.

Like a hungry wolf, he moves to attack her once again with kisses. But stops suddenly clutching his chest.

* * *

The mayor journey's down her lair, only to hear some shuffling within.

"Who's there?" She calls out. She nearly faints when the figure steps out from the shadows. She wasn't expecting _them_ to be here.

* * *

"Graham!" Emma calls, her heart racing. He stops for amount and lets out a light laugh.

"It's okay. I'm fine Emma."

"Are you sure?" She asks, stroking the side of his face worried.

"Yes." He smiles. "I'm okay, because of you." She doesn't know what that is supposed to mean, bit it's sweet and he kisses her again, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice cracks. Emma and Graham part to see Chris standing in the doorway. His lips pressed into a fine line as he swallows hard. Chris. _Oh my God. I completely forgot!_ Emma mentally freaks. He looks sad and angry, as his blue orbs dart from her to Graham. Under his right arm lies a box and three beautiful pink roses, with stems wrapped together with a royal blue ribbon. _Oh crap._

"Oh, no Chris, it's fine." Graham says smiling awkwardly. Emma has her head down staring at her nails trying to avoid Chris's. "Did you want something."

"Yes, I have plans with _Miss _Swan tonight, or did you forget lass?" Chris offers a fake grin._ Don't freak out Jones. Keep Calm._ He thinks to himself. _She's not yours... yet._

"No I didn't... I just lost track of time." Emma says gulping. He looks back at her, hurt, then looks to Graham.

"I also have a package for you." Chris says, handing the Sheriff the small parcel. _Don't punch him... no matter how much you want to..._

"Thanks, what is it?" Graham asks looking at the box. He's completely unaware of the pain in his friend's face.

"I've no bloody clue." Chris says shrugging his shoulders. He turns back to Emma who is awkwardly fixing her hair. He takes a loud gulp again and hands her the flowers. "I... umm... I got you these."

"Oh, they're beautiful." She smiles taking them. _Flowers? Oh my God! What does this mean? _ "Thank you." Graham perks up a bit at the sight of the flowers, cocking his head to one side. _She's with my brother, you kno_w._ Crap._

"Ready to go?"

"Umm, yeah." She smiles lightly. "Let me just get my coat." She turns to get her red jacket from the coat rack at the back.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." Graham says whole heartedly.

"Umm, yeah." Emma's head is still down. She quickly saunters off in the direction of the door, putting the sleeves of hr jacket on as she does so. Chris simply nods and turns around to follow the blonde.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina bellows. "This is private property!"

The person standing before her laughs raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"What needed to be done." Gwen Jones.

"What. Did. You. Do." The mayor snaps. Gwen just smirks in reply. Pushing the girl to the side, Regina rushes to the back where a golden vault of boxes with crosses carved into them lies. A faint red glow appears from behind the crosses on almost every box except for one.

"Oh please your Majesty." Gwen says. "Let's just cut the crap already."

"Excuse me?" The mayor whips around, trying to act appalled.

"Who are you putting on the show for?" Gwen asks. "I know."

"You know." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah!" The girl snaps. "The question is why? Why do I remember when everyone else doesn't?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"Because we both know what's going to happen tonight." She raises her head high. "And if I'm going to go, I'll do it on my terms."

"Oh you're definitely going to go alright."

Graham walks back to his office and places the brown parcel on his desk. FRAGILE is scribbled across the top of it. He rips the brown paper off and opens the cardboard box underneath. Inside lies a white sheet of paper.

_Graham._

_Be careful with this box, hopeful its still intact when you get it, but seeing as you're reading this, it probably is. Inside lies something you should cherish and protect. It's a gift. From me to you. So take care of it. Think if this as me repaying a favor, one that I hope you will soon remember._

_-Gwen, or as you know me, Wendy._

_P.s Have faith, help the savior believe. Don't push her to. And take care of that idiot friend of yours too. And don't come between them. My brother deserves a happy ending_

Wendy. He remembers and her brother. Captain Hook. Oh shit. His best friend _is_ Captain Hook. A dangerous mad pirate, who's hanging around Emma... his Emma.

He places the paper aside on his desk and takes out a sturdy wooden box from inside. Something within it is glowing red. Graham bites his lip as he carefully opens it. His heart races at the sight.

Well, his heart can't be racing, because he's staring right at it, large red and glowing. He carefully picks it up. The Evil Queen had once ripped it out of his chest, taking his emotions abd life from him. Now, he is going to put it back where it belongs. With him.

* * *

"So, Swan..." Chris begins. Emma continues to walk towards his car but then stops to face him.

"Yeah?"

"That was quite the lip lock you had over there." He says with a grin. "Do you make out with all the men of this town?" _Oh God! He isn't going to let that go, is he?_

"Chris, I..." she stops at the sight of angry stare. His electryfying blue eyes are now dark and stormy, but he's still hot as ever. His hair is messy and wild, inviting her to run her hands through it. His shirt is unbuttoned just enough to give her a peak at his chest hair. Of course atop the hair is a gold cross and sword pendant. _Stop staring! Stop feeling guilty. We're only friends._ "Why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't." He says low and dangerously. "I'm just curious as to why my two friends have to go behind my back about their relationship."

"Relationship? We're not going behind your back!"

"Please Swan! Don't bloody lie to my face! Admit you two are together."

"I am not with Graham!"

"Good!" He growls

"What..." But before Emma can say anything, Chris moves forward, pushing her against his car, his right hand firmly behind her neck, as his mouth crashes into hers, taking her into a deep passionate kiss. This kiss isn't like the one she shared with Graham. That one was soft and sweet. It isn't like the kiss she and Chris had in the car. No. This was pure lust being released from a cage. A volcano of passion finally erupting.

His tongue intertwines with his as Emma starts to respond to the kiss. Her hand drops the roses to the ground and she wraps both arms around his neck. Her fingers frantically run through his hair, which she can tell is still wet. Lazy bastard.

She whimpers against him as he starts to pull away, slowing the kiss down, turning into a few simple pecks, until he finally wrenches himself from her grasp. He backs off like nothing happened and opens his car door to get into his driver seat.

She still stands against the car panting, confused as ever.

"Well, are you coming love?" He laughs. "Or did I knock the sense out of you?" Her jaw drops as she just stares at him without making a sound. "So, I've apparently rendered you speechless as well."

She finally catches her breath and gets into the passenger seat, still in shock.

He still grins as he puts the key in the ignition.

Cocky bastard.

**Muahaha. Love Triangles.. gotta love them. SO, Emma is an emotional mess. To be clear, she likes both of them... Graham just made the first move. #OneWillDie.. sorry Wendy. Who did you guys think would go? How will Graham react to Chris... uhh... Captain Hook being his competition? Who will Emma choose? Find out next time :)**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date Like Non-Date

**I am so sorry! I completely forgot about updating this story. I got so carried away in the writing that I forgot to post lol. SO here's Chapter 8, it had to be divided into two, so technically 9 is done and 10 is starting. I liked this chapter, it was fun to write, even though I had no idea where I was goin with this. Anyways, enough with the ranting! Enjoy!**

The fancy Mercedes Benz stops in front of _The Rabbit Hole_. Throughout the whole ride, Emma and Chris avoided eye contact and well any type of contact at all. Emma still is shaken up by the whole kiss... and the flowers. That kiss was amazing, probably the best she's ever had. It was sensual and passionate, and brought up feelings she's tried to suppress since she first laid eyes on the man next to her. Part of the reason why she avoided him in the car was to prevent her from jumping his bones right then and there, because she wasn't a fan of car accidents.

The other reason is because she doesn't know what to say. She and Chris were supposed to be _just _friends. This is not supposed to be a date. Graham was supposed to be the single one. He was the one who went after her first. A part of her screamed at her when she stupidly followed Jones into the car. The old Emma would have told him off for kissing her like that. Like he wanted her. Correction. Wants her.

Now, the simple woman from Boston, who was never overly attached to a man...with the exception of Neal Cassidy, the man who sent her to jail pregnant... but that's a story for another time... is stuck between two great guys. She didn't ask for this. She doesn't want it. But her feelings say otherwise. Graham is her boss, a protector, a kind handsome man. Chris is her friend, a man she drooled over at the first glance. He was a man she couldn't have, but wanted, due to his crazy cheating fiancée. Now that he's single, and there, wanting her, she's moved on. Or has she?

But then that small voice pipes up, reminding her that he would be with Laurel right now, if things went differently. He would be planning a future together with his bride, and she would be the friend. The lonely friend.

He takes the key out of the ignition, finally allowing himself to gaze at her. After some time, he realizes she was a cut on her forehead.

"Are you alright darling?"

"What? Oh that? Yeah, Graham already took care of it." _Seems the Sheriff has been taking care of a lot of things. _Chris thinks.

"So he has... Well, then, we better hurry in then." Chris steps out of the car and runs along to the other side opening her door before she can protest.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" She asks, subconsciously licking her lips. He laughs at this.

"I'm always a gentleman love." He grabs her hand and helps her out of the car, kissing her hand once she is out. His lips leave a hot shiver upon her skin, something she craves more of.

"So... um... what is this place?" She asks trying to catch her breath. The simultaneously look to the dark brick building.

"This is where Storybrooke's finest drink their troubles away." He grins.

"You took me to a bar?"

"Well this is a non-date, aye?"

"Aye." She mocks trying to copy his English accent. Normally, when someone would mock him he'd get annoyed, but now, coming out of her mouth, it turns him on like hell.

They walk into the pub and sit at a table.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Chris says, and with a wink adds "Don't miss me too much." Emma rolls her eyes but can't fight the smile spreading across her lips. She watches as he retreats to the bar, admiring his backside a little too much. Jealousy springs up as soon as he uses his enchantment on the female bartender at the back. _Stop it Emma!_ The woman seems to have trouble gaining her composure, as she has to hold herself upright by gripping at tge edge of the counter, when Chris converses with her. Emma bites her lip as Chris licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows at the woman, who smiles back like an idiot. _Is that what I look like when he talks to me? _She wonders.

"Hi." A voice pulls her back into reality. A man with reddish brown hair sits in Chris's seat. "You're quite the looker."

"Thanks I guess?" Emma says, wishing Chris would hurry back. She turns her head away hoping he will leave her alone.

"Name's Keith."

"Nice to meet you." Emma states looking at her fingernails. _Actually it's not, so go away._

"Are you new in town?" Keith continues. "I've never seen you here. What do you say we get out of here, and I'll give you a reason to stay."

"No thanks."

"Don't throw me away yet darling. I haven't shown you what I'm worth yet." Emma jumps as she feels his greasy hand trail down her leg and pinches the skin of her inner thigh.

"Get the hell off me!" She bites, but she's frozen, a memory from her childhood in the system flickers to mind, causing her blood to turn cold.

The brute is yanked backwards abruptly, Emma looks to see Chris staring angrily at Keith, his hand gripping the collar of his shirt fiercely.

"Touch her again and I'll _throw_ you out personally. Preferably in a black bag."

"My apologies." Keith stumbles. "I d...didn't know she was taken."

"Oh she is." Chris growls, surprising himself at his possessive tone. "Now get out of our sight before things get messy...for you."

Keith throws a glance at Emma who's breathing heavily, and then back at Chris, who is practically fuming. When the creep finally leaves, Chris sits beside Emma, who regains control of herself.

"Love, Emma, are you alright?"

"I... yes... I... I'm fine. Thank you." But her trembling hand says otherwise. The man next to her slides his hand across the table to hold hers, drawing comforting circles atop it with his thumb. "Thank you." She repeats, he smiles in turn.

"Now, I believe I was supposed to get you a drink." He waves down a barmaid, with his prosthetic. "A scotch for the lady if you will and a soda for me." He tells the woman. The black haired waitress nods and practically trips over her heels to get to the bar.

"If I didn't know any better," Emma begins with an accusatory tone. "I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." She ends with a wicked smile.

"And why would I do that?" He asks in a deep, husky voice. His blue eyes gleaming in the dimmed bar light.

"Oh, I don't know. Why do guys normally get girls drunk?" She replies in a silky voice. Her own eyes gleaming mischievously. Two could play this game.

"Can't say that I know." He leans back against his chair casually. "Enlighten me." His eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

The waitress returns with a full smile bending over to give Emma and Chris their drinks. Purposely, she leans over, trying to pump out her assets to get Chris's attention, but his blue eyes never leave Emma's. Seeing as she hasn't gotten his attention, she clears her throat.

"If you need _anything_. My name is Brandy." She tells them. Well, she specifically looks to him when she says it, smiling at him while fluttering her eyes.

"I think I have everything I need right here, thank you." Chris says looking back to Emma, causing her heart to skip a beat.

The waitress, defeated, trots away, leaving them alone.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Emma laughs.

"She'll live." He grins. "On another note, I believe we should have a toast."

"To what?"

"The future."

Emma gulps. _What does he mean by that? Our future? Or the future in general. We're not together... we're just friends. But friends don't kiss._

Their glasses clink and they quickly down their drinks.

"Oh bloody hell." Chris groans suddenly, a few drinks later, he still sticking to soda to be able to drive. The normally cheeky grin forms into a tight line.

"What?" Emma asks, but she shouldn't have asked, as the problem is right in back of her.

Laurel.

She's drinking with some ass hat. The woman notices Chris and looks at him. It appears as if she's contemplating coming over there, snatching her black Prada purse ready and excusing herself from the table. Her rouge peplum styled dress is smoothed out carefully by her freshly manicured nails as she stands up from her seat.

"Bloody hell." Chris swears again, throwing back the rest of his drink down his throat, secretly wishing it was rum... or poison. Emma turns to face him. An idea pops in her head. A really stupid one, but the only possible option at this point.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Never in a million years."

"Don't read to much into this."

"Into wha..." Emma yanks his head forward by his chain and kisses the daylights out of him. Instantly responding to the kiss, he brings his right hand to tangle with her golden strands. She can feel him smirk into her lips, right before deepens the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth dominantly. She lets out a mix between a gasp and a moan and trails her hand along the back of his neck. She can feel the gaze Laurel has on them, she can hear her stop in her tracks and let out a huff of annoyance before storming out the bar.

They don't break away though. For a moment, Emma forgets why she kissed him in the first place, she forgets why she betrayed her need to take things slow. Surprisingly, it's Chris who breaks away, biting her lip as he does so.

"What was that?" Chris smiles, running his tongue along his swollen lips, the fact that Laurel was there now lost from his thoughts.

"That's my way of getting rid of pests." Emma says panting, finally realizing the consequences of her actions.

"Remind me to call you over if I ever have a rat infestation then."

"Chris, that was..."

"Just for Laurel? I highly doubt it." He scoffs. There's no way he'll let her back out, not when they're this close. "You want me Swan, just admit it. I can give you what the Sheriff never can, and you know it."

"Look. I told you not to read to much into it. I need to figure things out."

"So you passionately made out with me in public, because you wanted to put on a show? Is that it?"

"No... yes... I..."

"And yet you kiss my friend, no hesitations."

"You kissed me before. You changed things." Emma starts to get angry. "We were fine as friends. Why did you have to kiss me?"

"I believe we crosses that line days ago, when you kissed me in the car."

"I..."

"No Swan. You lured me in. You wanted me. So excuse me if I can't get you out of my mind."

"You were with her. And if you didn't catch her cheating on you, you would be married right now! You don't want me right now for me, you want me because I'm plan B." Emma chokes out. "Graham left Regina for me. You're after me to mend your broken heart."

"Swan, I wanted you from before I left Laurel. As soon as I met you I felt..."

"You felt what?" Emma snaps.

"A connection." He finishes, looking deeply into her eyes. "You make me feel things Laurel never has." Her hand flinches as he places it in his. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Things with Laurel were never amazing. But then you showed up in your little bug and turned my world around. I wanted you then, and I want you now."

Emma's throat goes dry, finally breaking from her haze, realizing that they are in a dingy bar with dimmed lights, and music blasting in the background.

"_All I want get is, a little bit closer. All I want to know is, can you come a little closer._"

Even the music is working against her.

"_So, let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._"

She looks to their joined hands, then back up to his face. His blue eyes are piercing hers, lust just oozing out of them. His tongue darts out, wetting his lips. Oh, his lips!

"_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me._"

He's here with her now, that's got to count for something! Graham is a great guy, he's right, and Chris is wrong, but the best kind of wrong.

Blue eyes emit lust and want, and her head begins to cloud, not knowing whether its due to him or the environment. Maybe its the drinks. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, slapping it across the table. When she pulls her hand from his and rises from the table, he looks at her with pain. She just rejected him. Great.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks with a cracked voice, watching as she heads towards the door.

"Leaving." She says simply, causing him to look down in pain. Abruptly, the deputy turns around. "Well, are you coming?" An evil smirk appears across her face.

His eyebrows shoot up at this, as he slides off the chair to follow her, smiling like a mad man.

Bubbly laughter fills her head, watching him eagerly follow her out the bar. She feels shivers across her body when he appears right there behind her. His hot breath against her neck. His arms sneaking around her waist.

"Chris." She sighs, leaning her head back against his. "Can you at least keep it in your pants until we make it somewhere private?"

"Keep what in my pants love?" He teases. "Please enlighten me."

She spins around, so that she can look into those dangerous eyes.

"I can enlighten you about a lot if things... afterwards."

He groans as she walks away from him, her words effecting him greatly.

"Careful what you promise a man Swan."

She turns to wink at him and then turns back around.

All of a sudden, a woman's scream pierces the night. Emma and Chris run to the direction of the voice, through an alleyway, all other things forgotten.

It's dark outside, yet enough light is available to see two figures against the wall.

"Let me go!" A woman's voice cries.

"But I'm not finished with you." A man leaning against her moans. He continues to assault her neck, licking at the skin between her breasts of her low neckline. A black Prada purse lies at their feet. Then Emma and Chris both recognize them. The woman is none other than Laurel and the man is the pig from the bar, Keith.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Chris snarls. Its not that he feels the need to protect Laurel. It's that he can't stand men who force themselves onto women. He has a code.

"Mind your business." Keith laughs.

"Help me, please!" Laurel cries, desperately trying to shove Keith off of her.

But before Chris can react, Emma yanks Keith off Laurel, and as he stumbles off, knees him in the groin.

"Sick jack ass." Emma exclaims, cuffs appear in her hands and she locks them onto Keith's wrists and hauls him upwards. Chris wonders where she kept them on her slim form. "You've earned yourself a cell with your name on it."

Both Chris and Laurel stand shocked at the events before them.

"Th... thank you." Laurel stutters, but she appears more disappointed than grateful.

"We need to get this one to the station." Emma tells Chris, he nods and motions her to the parking lot.

"It isn't a police cruiser, but we can dump him in the back seat. Though I'll have to disinfect it later." Chris states. As he heads off to follow Emma, Laurel grabs his hand urgently.

"Wait!" She exclaims. "Could you drive me to Granny's please?"

Chris looks at the distressed woman, clearly taken aback by her vulnerable state.

"Of course." He says with a smile.

When they reach the car, Emma dumps the pervert in the back seat then closes the door and stands next to Laurel.

Chris goes to open the passenger door for Emma, but instead Laurel pushes past Emma and slips in instead.

"Thank you darling." She says making herself comfortable in the front seat. Chris moves to say something, but Emma stops him.

"No, it's okay." Emma offers a weak smile. "I'll sit in the back. Someone has to watch him anyway."

"If he touches you..." Chris growls.

"He won't." Emma assures him. They both walk around to the other side of the car and enter it.

* * *

At Granny's, the Sheriff wakes sweating buckets to a vivid dream. But these weren't just dreams, they were memories. Some were about the queen, some about his wolf and some were extremely sexual. He falls backwards upon his pillow and touches his lips as if he was just in bed with the woman who stole his heart.

* * *

The entire car ride is painful and frustrating. Emma wants to pull on Laurel's hair every time she glances at Chris with her goo goo eyes and pouty lips. It is obvious that Chris is aware of Laurel's flirting, as his right hand clenches tightly against the steering wheel. Then she even has the nerve to say things like 'my hero' and 'my savior' to him. For someone who just got assaulted, she definitely seems cheery.

Keith is silent throughout the whole ride, though he occasionally glances at Emma and then Laurel.

As they arrive at the Bed and Breakfast, Laurel reaches out to touch Chris's hand. His jaw clenches at the contact.

"Walk me in please?" Laurel begs, trying to look as scared as ever. Chris looks over to Emma who nods as if to say go ahead.

When they exit the car, Laurel leans closer to Chris as they walk. Upon entering the inn, it is dark and quiet, as everybody is sound asleep.

"Well, I am sorry for what happened to you." Chris states uncomfortably.

"Thank you." She says, tears begin to form at her eyes. "If you weren't there, I don't..."

"It's alright lass, you're safe now." He says, not enjoying her tears.

"You're my hero." She sniffles, wrapping her hands around his neck, bringing him close. She looks deeply into his eyes, and takes his mouth into a heated kiss.

**OMG right? Thoughts? Criticisms? Review people! The more the merrier! It prompts me to write more! Also Keith is the Sheriff of Nottingham if you didn't know. How do you think Chris will react to the kiss? How will Emma react? Will Emma go back to Graham? What happened to Gwen? Also, i have completly forgotten about responding to review on the Author's Note, so I'll just PM you guys responses :P It's easier lol. Have a great day!  
**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Affairs, Paws & Hickeys

**Okay, I couldn't help it! I had to post this... I just had to. I don't care if its too soon lol! The suspense to know your reaction is just killing me. This chapter was FUN to write... for many reasons.**

Chris is shocked for a moment, frozen as Laurel kisses him.

She takes advantage of his gasp and sticks her tongue down his throat. For a moment he feels a little happier. For a moment he welcomes her kiss, thinking of the life they had and could have had. She wants him back, even after he left her. But then he remembers why he left her. And that it wasn't a first time.

According to Gwen, Laurel was always sneaking around. And yet she hid it so well. She made him feel loved and he was damn faithful to her, no matter how many women were thrown his way!

Moaning into the kiss, Laurel brings her hand up to caress his hair. But it's not like his kiss with Emma. That was sweet and intoxicating. It was pure lust and want... need. This kiss with Laurel is the opposite. It feels wrong. Her touch, her lips, her taste. As the shock wears off, he jumps to his senses, grabbing her wrists with his hand and prosthetic, pushing her hands from his neck, and throwing her away from him.

"What..." Laurel starts confused at his cold look.

"No." Chris says firmly. "You don't get to do that. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am. But you don't get to come at me, not after you hurt me."

"I'm sorry Chris!"

"That's rubbish! You've thrown yourself at every man since I left you. Every day someone new to warm your bed!" He snaps.

"But none if them are you!" Laurel exclaims. And it's pathetic, he knows it, and heck, even she realizes it, but she doesn't care. She won't stop till she has her fiancé back. Because in her mind, he's hers not Emma's. "I love you!" She moves to embrace him again but he steps back.

"And I don't love you." He growls. "I'm sorry, but you're not right for me." Chris turns around and walks away from the frozen Laurel.

* * *

Emma stays patiently in the car waiting for Chris, her eyes never leaving Keith, who is now alone in the backseat. The front door opens, and a distraught Chris lands in the driver seat. His lips are red and swollen and his hair messed up... but not the usual sexed messy hair, no this was different... like he'd been in a war.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, kind of scared at his response. There's no doubt something happened with his ex. Even his smell is different, more floral and feminine than rum and sea.

"No." Chris shudders, he starts the car. "Let's just dump his sorry ass in jail and get this night over with.

After Emma successfully locks Keith up, she turns to Chris who is leaning against his car.

"What happened?"

"She kissed me."

"Oh?" Emma swallows hard. Jealousy, hate and fear all strike her at once. He was with her first and if he wants to go back to Laurel, who is she to stand in the way of true love? "And... um... how do you feel about that?"

"Emma." _No, I'm not losing you over this Swan!_

"No... it's ok, she wants you back, if you feel the same about her..."

"I don't!" He pulls her so that she is flush against his chest, and then turns her around pinning her against the car once more. "How could you possibly believe that I want anyone other than you?"

He kisses her hard, stroking the insides of her cheeks with his tongue. She defiantly kisses him back with equal amounts of passion. She scrapes her nails across his stubble, as his right hand reaches underneath her top to feel the skin of her waist.

Pushing her against the car further, so that there is absolutely no space in between them, he gently bites at her lip. She retaliates by lifting her hips against his, but that simply weakens them both, as they're obviously just as aroused.

He wants her.

She wants him.

There's no going back.

There's no lies about being just friends.

And both of them couldn't be more elated about that.

"Can't. Do... This... HERE!" She gasps as he moves to kiss her neck. "Too public... oh!"

He growls against her skin but pulls away from her.

"Where do you suggest we _do this_ then Swan?" He grins she still appears flustered.

"You're place?"

"No. Gwen is there. Yours?"

"Mary Margaret." She replies. She watches as he takes out his cell phone.

"Alright, I'll call Gwen, while you call Mary Margaret." She nods quickly. It was only ten after all, they wouldn't be asleep.

She quickly dials her roommates number as Chris dials his sisters. Her home phone reaches the answering machine, Mary Margaret must be out.

"Not home." She smiles.

"Her phone is off." Chris says. _Must be sleeping. _"You're place it is then Swan."

* * *

It's ten thirty by the tine they arrive to the apartment. The keys aren't even in the door yet when Chris attacks her mouth again.

"Wait till we're in the building tiger." She whispers against him, giving him one last peck. This man was going to be the death of her.

The door clicks open and before Emma knows it, she's back in Chris's arms. He lifts her up so that she wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes her against the door closing it shut with a loud bang. When he stops to make some sort of sleazy comment, she shuts him up by biting his ear and licking at his jaw. Automatically he growls and sucks hard against the side of her neck. Because that's what the deputy who punched the mayor needs... a hickey for everyone to take her seriously.

It's only when they hear a groan and a squeak in the background that they break apart.

Startled, Chris drops Emma to the ground, and she reaches for her gun as he flicks the light open. What they before them causes Emma to drop her gun.

In Mary Margaret's bed is, well, Mary Margaret bundled in a comforter that's covering her neck. She looks scared and embarrassed, eyes wide with a shocked expression on her face.

"Emma." She squeaks trying to smile. But below the school teacher is a large mound.

"Dr. Whale?" Emma calls, knowing all too well that the large mound isn't just the comforter.

"Dr. Whale?!" Both Chris and another male voice exclaim in alarm. Chris looks ready to punch the doctor as he steps forward slightly. The mound atop Mary Margaret moves, and out from the covers pops David Nolan.

"Why the hell would you think I'm Dr. Whale?"

"David!" Emma exclaims.

"Emma!" He responds, looking quite embarrassed

"Oh God." Mary Margaret sinks further into the bed.

"Chris?" David's eyes widen. Emma's jacket is on the floor, and her top is rolled upwards revealing the underside of her black bra.

"Bloody Hell!" Chris runs his hand through hair. Emma tries to fix her top as Chris redoes the buttons of his own shirt. "Well, this is awkward."

"No shit Sherlock." Emma snaps at him, then she turns to her two friends. "We... uhh... we'll go to... uhh... we're just going to go."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mary Margaret agrees, trying to hide her blush.

"Call me when you're done with... this."

"Okay bye." David says awkwardly.

"Always a pleasure Miss Blanchard, Mister Nolan." Chris nods.

"Don't make it even more awkward!" Emma snaps. She closes the door behind them. "You know, I've seen my fair share of friends in compromising positions, but for some reason seeing Mary Margaret and David like that is freaking me out the most."

"Just think about what would have happened if they didn't realize we were there." Chris wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Henry may think you're Captain Hook, but I'm pretty sure you're Captain Innuendo!" Emma says.

* * *

As they arrive at Chris's, they don't make the same mistake they made at the apartment, flicking on the lights and leaving a good meter in between them.

"Maybe we should wait." Emma whispers and Chris senses that it's more than not wanting to wake his sister up that makes her say this. Since the ride to her place, Emma's walls had time to rebuild and fortify themselves. It's not that she doesn't want him. She's just afraid that everything is going to fall apart, and that she'll lose him in the end. Friends means safety. Lovers means risk.

"Right you are Swan." Chris puts on a smile. "Wouldn't want you forgetting the best night of your life the next morning anyway." She rolls her eyes and he chuckles softly.

The cushions of the leather couch are surprisingly soft and extremely comfortable when she sits herself atop them.

"So I guess I'll be sleeping here?" Emma asks.

"Not a bloody chance. As I said before Swan, I am always a gentleman. You'll be docking in the guestroom upstairs, next to mine of course." He winks.

"I'm surprised you didn't offer me your bed."

"My, my Emma Swan." He mimics dangerously. "I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

"I do..." She begins, then glances downwards towards his crotch, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I just know you." He laughs.

"The room is this way Swan." Chris leads her upstaires to a smaller room next to his, parting with her to check on his sister.

He pushes open the door with a Do Not Disturb sign bolted against it, only to see his sister buries under the covers.

"You were right Gwen." He whispers to her sleeping form. "You were right."

The guest room is as extravagant as the rest of the house. It has a double bed covered in cream sheets and a green blanket. The mahogany bedroom set has different intricate designs carved into it, bringing out the classic retro appeal. Sheer cream silk covers the windows as curtains and a small mirror is placed near the bed. Emma removes her jacket and dumps it on the covers, the night's event's finally taking a toll on her. When Chris finally returns with an extra blanket, she is already fast asleep on the bed. With a light smile, he lays the blanket over her, moving a lock of hair out from her face. A feather light kiss grazes across her forehead before he turns off the light and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning, Chris wakes up bright and early, hops in the shower and changes into a fresh pair of clothes. It's 7:23 but he practically skips downstairs towards the kitchen, feeling a burst of energy that he's never had before.

Emma awakes to the sound of cluttering in the kitchen. A light brown blanket falls off her form, one that she didn't remember putting on. It smells of rum and sea... Chris. She smiles, getting out of the bed and heading down.

Oil sizzles against the heat off the pan as beaten eggs meet it. Upon the wooden table sits two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on them. At the stove is Chris who instantly turns around with a grin at the sound of footsteps.

"Well lass? What do you think?" Tied around his neck and waist is a red apron reading: Kiss the Cook; across the chest. Though Emma crosses her arms, she can't help the laugh the breaks out of her lips.

"I think I didn't measure the size of your ego properly."

"Come closer and I'll let you measure something else." He winks Her comeback is interrupted by her rumbling stomach, clearly as interested in the omelet as Emma is interested in Chris.

"Where's your sister when I need her." She sighs.

"Ah yes. Gwen should be up soon, or else she'll be late for her shift at the hospital."

"Want me to go wake her up?" Emma offers.

"No need Swan. Gwen?" He calls out, but there's no response. Walking towards the countertops he grabs a plate to put the omelet on, and hands it to Emma. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

* * *

The man dumps his apron on the couch and runs upstairs to his sister's room. The shelf is empty. The desk is cleared. Gwen's room looks as if it has been raided. Last night, it was too dark to notice, but now it is abundantly clear as the eternal light of the sun brightens every corner of the room. He turns to his sister's sleeping form, still lying underneath the covers, peacefully. With a quick tug, the covers are flipped over but it's not Gwen sleeping underneath them. Instead lies a skinny grey and white wolf who growls instantly at the man who disturbed his slumber.

Chris jumps backwards, stunned at animal. It hops out of the bed but surprising places it's head down submissively. To his astonishment, a black leather collar is secured around the wolf's neck. Chris's eyes land on a folded sheet of paper lying in between leather and fur. Carefully, he reaches out to pluck the paper out.

_Dear brother,_

_When you read this letter you'll probably have a million questions, but I'll tell you this... I've gotten myself hooked into a dangerous situation and am ready to face the consequences. Do not look for me. Do not try to solve anything. These are dangerous waters that even you cannot tread at the moment. The reality is at this moment I might be dead, and I probably am. Don't do anything stupid. Live your life. Find the truth to your life._

_I love you_

_Gwendolyn._

_P.S. Don't freak out about the wolf. He's a friend. Give him one of the steaks from the fridge and you'll be friends in no time._

Chris drops the paper in shock.

"Emma!"

* * *

Emma sits back against the couch popping a few pieces of omelet in her mouth. Taking a sip of cocoa, she opens up a copy of The Mirror. The cocoa is probably the best she's ever had, with the exception of Granny's of course. She's completely surprised at how perfectly Chris made it. The next sip almost spurts out as a deathly, not so manly scream emanates from upstairs.

"Emma!"

Fearing the worst, she unclips her gun and runs towards the voice, dropping it when she sees the sight before her. A wolf, lying down in front of a frozen Chris, laying there like a dog.

"Why is Graham's wolf in your sister's room?" Emma freaks.

"Wolf... what? Oh... that." He replies dazed. His frozen state seems not due from the fact that a wild hungry animal is shedding atop the carpet but by the paper lying at his feet. Quickly, she leans down to pick it up.

"Chris are you okay?" Emma says after reading it.

"She's gone." He says, rubbing his temples. "She can't be bloody gone! She can't be dead! She's all I have!" He punches the wall next to him and lets his emotions run wild.

"Chris. Chris!" Her arms embrace him as he starts to hyperventilate against her neck. "We'll find her. Don't worry. You're not alone."

"She just turned twenty, she's still a vulnerable girl!" Catching his breath, he turns his head back to Emma. "When I find whoever's responsible I will skin them like a crocodile." He growls.

Lunch time arrives and Emma and Chris busy themselves in Gwen's room trying to figure out the 'trouble' she is involved in, the wolf lying atop the young woman's bed munching on an old steak. Taking a long glance at the man beside her, Emma notices that Chris is not the tough, heartless womanizer some of the people make him out to be. Even his sister would treat him as if he was a Captain of the navy or something. Before her, right now, is a broken man, filled with anger and sadness. A man who indeed has a heart. With Chris's permission, Emma begins to flip through some of Gwen's journals. It doesn't take long for Emma to find something that catches her eye.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims.

"What?" Chris asks, reading the passage.

* * *

Graham lays back against his chair, still trying to sort out the jumbled memories within his brain. Some are hazy and some jump at him. One in particular has been haunting his thoughts for the whole day.

He was in bed with a woman. Her dark hair was splayed out over her creamy bare back as she lay face down in the bed, her sated face turned towards him. She was sleeping blissfully with a smile graced upon her face, yet he was anything but in peace. His thought were screaming at him, cursing him for having bedded this woman. Her heart was as dark as her hair, for she was no saint. She had killed and stolen from many relentlessly. Yet here he was, propped up, looking at their clothes carelessly thrown across the room, around the bed, because he couldn't control himself. He was hers. Her servant. His heart was in her hands after all. It was to do with what she pleased. He was to obey her every command. And yet he was disgusted by this. By his actions. Even though he wanted more. He wanted to please her. Because she had his heart. And she was the only woman that ever would.

He rubs his temples trying to get rid of the memory. It scares him to discover these memories about his former life. Seeing the note Gwen gave him sitting upon his desk, Graham feels guilt. This young woman shouldn't have to pay her life for him, because knowing Regina, the girl was probably dead, and that thought eats away at him.

Suddenly the station door slams open, revealing an enraged Chris Jones and frantic Emma Swan trailing after him.

"You bastard!" Chris yells, yanking Graham by the collar, pulling him upward from the chair. "You bloody bastard."

"Chris! Stop it!" Emma screams, her hand on her gun, wishing that she doesn't have to use it.

"It's your fault isn't it?" He yells, ignoring the deputy behind him.

"What the hell is?" Graham snaps, wrenching himself from his friend's deadly grip.

"Oh don't play innocent, you ass hat!"

"Chris, please." Emma pleads, running her hand soothingly across his arm.

"No Emma, this Wanker is the reason my sister is missing! Aren't you?" He growls at the sheriff.

"Yes." Graham says defeated.

"Violence won't solve anything." Emma warns.

"Violence." Chris laughs. "Right." He punches Graham across the face, causing him to land on the ground clutching his nose.

"Chris!"

"What the hell is that for!?"

"THAT'S FOR SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!"

**BOOM! So that happened... REVIEWWWWW! I need reviews! Like I literally need them to function! FYI Graham is 27 and Gwen was 20 in this story... This part of the story actually didn't even pop in my mind till i spilled it onto my phone... The mind is a curious thing. Anyways Review, Favorite Follow! Have a great day!**

**-XoxPhoenix10! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Friendly Rivalry

**Here's Chapter 10! :D**

FLASHBACK- Enchanted Forest Twenty Nine Years Ago

The tavern was humid and dark, save for the small candle lit lanterns giving off an orange hue. A huntsman burst in the room bearing a deer over his shoulder, his faithful wolf companion trotting beside him. Trading the deer for food and drinks, the man went to sit at the counter, tossing bits of steak to his friend.

"Oi!" Yelled a man wearing nothing but a flimsy vest over his chest. "Check'im out over yonder! If only the Captain could see this."

"Aye." A man with a red cap agreed, looking at the huntsman. "A man feeding a beast, now there's a sight to see."

The huntsman dug his knife into the wooden counter top, the men's words agitating them.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to probe in another's affairs, Smee?" A young woman's voice interrupted. Graham looked up to see a beautiful girl with dark hair and green eyes sitting with the men. Her hair flowed along her blue shirt and black vest and her long legs were accented by tight black leather pants. He nodded at the girl and returned to his drink.

A few weeks later he found her wandering his woods. She was lost and upset because her Captain abandoned her, due to the dangers of his journey. They found comfort in one another and soon their friendship grew to something else...

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Emma Swan doesn't know what to believe anymore. Her friend, her boss, a man she actually cared about was a liar. He kept Regina a secret and now she discovers his newest affair was with his best friend's younger sister.

Graham regains his balance, clutching onto his bloodied lip. Chris shakes his sore knuckles. Never in his life has he ever punched a man before. It was a low blow he thought he would never cross. But this... this is the exception.

"Could you let me out now?" Keith whines from behind the bars.

"Shut up." Chris, Emma and Graham snap simultaneously.

"Chris... I know you're furious." Graham begins, once the blood stops flowing. "But this was a long time ago... "

"She just turned twenty, you perverted bastard! You mean to tell me that you had her before? When she was a girl?".

"No!" Graham exclaims shocked. Wendy was nineteen back then, and he was twenty five years. "It was a year ago." Actually it was twenty nine tears, but that's beside the point. "Look Chris, Gwen was a full grown woman, she was capable of making her own decisions."

"Was?" Emma interrupts. "Why are you speaking of her in past tense." Graham looks down. "Graham! Look she's missing, if you know anything, you should tell us! You're the sheriff!"

"Exactly Emma, I'm the sheriff, you're the deputy, and he's the brother, which means he can't be involved in this case."

"Yeah? Well it looks like you have strong ties to Gwen as well so, you shouldn't be involved either." She snaps.

"Can we find Gwen now, and then resume bickering?" Chris growls.

"You're right. I'm sorry Chris." Emma takes his hand in hers, but this time it doesn't go unnoticed by Graham. He remembers the tales of Captain Hook, the stories told in taverns, told by Wendy. He wasn't a Saint. And now here he was. His cursed form is weaker, more vulnerable but he still can't be trusted, and Graham has undeniable feelings for Emma, which a currently clashing with his newfound feelings for Gwen, but still. He won't let Hook or Chris hurt Emma. He doesn't care if they are together and judging by their looks, it seems as though they are. "You said that you're the reason she's gone. What did you mean by that Graham?"

"She got something for me. Something valuable" He says , then seeing Chris's dark expression continues. "And before you say anything, no I didn't ask her to. She surprised me with it."

"The package." Realization hits Chris suddenly. "It was in the bloody package I gave you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Graham admits after a moment.

"Graham, we need to see it if you still have it." Emma says.

"It won't do you good, what was inside it is now gone."

"What was inside it?" Chris growls.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Don't play games with me Humbert!" Chris pushes Graham back against the cabinets. "What was in the damn box!"

"Chris!" Emma exclaims, rushing over to the Sheriff's aid.

"My heart was is the box." Graham grits out, pushing Chris off of him.

"Not this again..." Emma murmurs.

"What?" Chris appears completely perplexed. He had visions when Emma first kissed him in the car, of a man in crocodile skins ripping a woman's heart. "What are you going off about Humbert?"

"I'm telling the truth." Graham replies, and Emma can tell that he is, or at least believes it to be true. "Look I'll deal with the box and that stuff, it's best you don't get involved in this matter. Emma you can go and ask around if anyone's seen anything suspicious."

"Let's go find Ruby and Ashley, they might know something." Emma sighs, turning to Chris.

"What about the mayor?" Chris inquires, she knows everything one way or another.

"Regina's not the most reliable sources." Emma sighs. "Especially if I'm asking." She turns around, heading out the door and Chris gets ready to follow her, but is stopped when a hand grabs his arm.

"Stay away from Emma." Graham says. "You're no good for her."

Chris laughs in his face.

"So it's come down to this has it Humbert? Two friends fighting over the girl?" Chris growls, his eyes stormy with rage. "You know if there's one thing I learned from my father, it's that a man who fights for what he wants, deserves what he gets. Now, he was a coward, and I'll admit, I've been one for most of my life, but not anymore. Not with Emma. You want a fight Humbert? Well you're going to get one. Because she is my Swan." Yanking his arm free, Chris heads out to follow Emma, leaving an angry Sheriff Graham behind.

Graham isn't giving up, but for now he will go do some investigating of his own, because Wendy Darling sacrificed herself for him and he'd be damned if he didn't do the same.

* * *

FLASHBACK- Storybrooke, A Few Days Ago

"I'll make you a deal." Gold said, taking the silver hook out from the case. "This particular piece costs around two hundred and twenty five dollars, but to lower the cost, I'd be more than willing to strike a bargain."

"What do you want?" Chris asked skeptically.

"Follow me Mr. Jones." Mr. Gold said. He led the younger man to the back of the shop and flicked on the light. "See that wheel and spindle over there?"

Chris looked and saw an old fashioned peddle wheel with a sharp looking spindle atop it.

"Aye." He said. For some reason the older man's features hardened at his voice... or choice of word.

"It's been sitting in back of the shop for decades and I've been meaning to bring it out, but I can't seem to." He pointed towards his limp leg with a smile. "Think of it as community service and I'll cut the price to one fifty."

"Not a problem Mr. Gold." Chris said, walking towards the wooden device. He lifted it up and carried it to the front of the shop. He didn't know what the fuss was, it was fairly light. Placing it at the front of the shop, he winced as he grazed his forearm over the spindle.

"Oh let me get that." Gold said in an all too cheery voice. He reached to grab a white pad from a drawer and dipped it in a purple liquid contained from a vial. He dabbed at Chris's wound, causing him to wince. "It's a disinfectant." He sneered.

"Thank you." Chris said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you have your tetanus shot." Gold reached for the hook and handed it to Chris,, who passed him the money. "A pleasure doing business with you Jones." He grinned

"Right, have a good evening." Chris awkwardly walked away, pocketing the hook. His wound still on fire.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Regina sits at her desk enjoying a glass of apple cider, as a man barges through.

"Graham?" She asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" She looks at his split lip. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Stop playing games Regina." Graham says in his most assertive voice. "I know you discovered what Wendy did. I know you have her."

"So you remember." The playfulness in Regina's voice disappears.

"Of course I do. So where is she?"

"I believe Miss Darling is no longer with us." She says simply.

"You killed her?" A lump forms in his throat.

"Oh, dear Sheriff! I would do no such thing."

"So you took her heart?"

"I believe that requires magic. Of course you won't find any here." Regina laughs. "I simply had my friend rid of her."

"It's still murder."

"You still need proof. And as I've said, my hands are clean Huntsman."

"You just confessed to me."

"And who will believe you? You can go off about the Evil Queen and Wendy Darling, but that will only land you in a mental institution." She leans menacingly over her desk. "Not to mention, here I am the law."

"What did she ever do to you?" Graham asks in disbelief.

"She remembered. She stood in the way of my happiness. So if I were you Sheriff, I's watch myself. Because like it or not, I am still your Queen."

* * *

After hours of searching and talking to the people of Storybrooke, Emma and Chris settle down at Granny's for a late lunch.

"Emma, Chris." Ruby smiles. Her normal seductive appeal gone due to the disappearance of her friend. "What can I get you?"

"Two burgers with fries." Emma replies.

"Could I offer you the Dinner For Two Special?" She looks from Emma to Chris, a smile forming on her lips. There's the old Ruby.

"Oh no this isn't what it looks like." Emma says a little too quickly. "Plus I'm going to be sharing with Henry... when he gets here."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy."

The waitress returns with the two plates.

"So its not how it looks like love?" The dark haired heartthrob asks with a smirk. "I do believe your lips said otherwise yesterday, even though you wanted to take things slow."

Emma remembers exactly why she wants to take things slow. She's confused beyond belief. Her feelings are strong for both men and she wants to make the right choice.

"You know, this was not how I wanted our date to go." Chris says, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Date?"

"Well I think we're passed the point of non date. We went out, arrested a fellon, made out... more than once, and you spent the night." He wiggles his eyebrows. Emma rolls her eyes but snorts.

"Look Chris, I..."

"You don't have to say anything Emma. Just know, I'm not giving up on you."

A few minutes later, Henry walks through the doors and slides into the booth next to Emma.

"Hey kid, finally got away from Regina?"

"Yeah it was easy." Henry says. "She's too busy arguing with Graham and then Mr. Gold."

"Why was she arguing with the Sheriff?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with finding Gwen." He puts his head down as his face no longer radiates his energy or happiness.

"Hey Henry, we'll find her don't worry." Emma says, looking deeply into her sons eyes.

"You won't though. Because she angered the Evil Queen. When you do that bad things happen."

"Look, you told me that good always wins and we will. Her brother is Chris Jones, now I don't know about you, but he certainly looks like he can handle a fight." She looks towards the man across her with a meaningful smile. "And finding people's kind of my thing."

"You're right." Henry smiles. "And you have me! I can gather Intel from my mom."

"Henry." Chris begins. "This is too dangerous for a young lad like you."

"But I can help!"

"Chris is right, if you want to help, just tell us if you spot anything out of the ordinary. Don't draw any attention to yourself."

"You mean like a spy?" Henry's hopes are raised.

"Exactly."

* * *

After their meal, Emma and Chris drop Henry off at school. A few kids at the playground are holding newspapers, laughing. When Henry approaches them, they laugh even harder and mumble something inaudible to Emma, who frowns. Henry tries to ignore the bullies, but they follow him, holding up the newspaper. But before she can do anything, Chris saunters over to them.

"Care to share what's so funny lads and lasses?" The children are spooked by the gruff voice behind them.

"Nothing." The larger boy squeaks.

"Really? What's that in your hands then?" The boy looks down and hands Chris the newspaper. On the cover is Emma's mug shot and a story about having Henry in jail. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. This is an act of a coward, using something private like this to pick on Henry." The school bell rings but the children stay frozen on spot. "Now run along, let's hope you learned your lesson." As soon as Chris says this, the kids split.

"Thanks." Henry says.

"No problem lad." Chris leans down to eyelevel with Henry. "Don't let them belittle you. Deep down, you know who you are and you know who your mother is. She's smart and brave, and so are you."

Emma watches from afar, a smile tugging at her lips. He's so gentile and caring around her son, as if he was his own. When Henry runs off, Chris gets up, wiping away the grass from his jeans. He smirks when he sees the look on Emma's face.

"What?" His eyebrow is raised.

"I never knew you had a soft side." Emma says. He smiles.

"I just believe in a fair fight." Of course he'd try to cover it up.

"Too bad." Emma sighs. "I thought it was sexy."

"Well in that case." He takes a step forward, looking deeply into her eyes. "I have a very soft side. So soft cashmere would seem like sand paper. Care to feel it Swan?"

She smirks, then steps away.

"I'm surprised you're not running for the hills yet."

"And why would I do that?" Chris crooks his eyebrow.

"I don't know... I'm an orphan, I have a kid, and I've been to jail. Most men would have run by now."

"I'm not most men." He says leaning closer to her, causing her to shiver. Definitely not most men. "You are an amazing woman Swan, nothing would ever make me doubt that." She gulps and tries to fight the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Let's get back to work you big softie."

* * *

They return to his house and look into Gwen's room again, raiding her closet. The wolf left a while ago, after Emma and Chris successfully coaxed it out of the house with a piece of steak, though it's fur still remains in the bed. Below the bed is the journal which informed Chris and Emma of Graham and Gwen's affair.

"Maybe we shouldn't be going through this stuff. I feel like we're violating her privacy." The memory of reading the journal entry, still burning in his mind...

_Storybrooke is an odd town. My brother's engaged to some cheating wench, but he's too blind to see it, and the one I poured my heart into a few months ago is now Sheriff. I know it was only one night, but now he's gallivanting around as it didn't happen, and it hurts, because he doesn't even see me anymore. I suppose we can probably just be friends, especially since he's best friends with my brother. But I will always remember that night. His gently caresses and butterfly kisses..._

"I mean there are just certain things I don't want to come across again." He shudders at the memory.

"Believe me, I don't want to read them any more than you do, but this is the closest thing we have to finding out what she was into."

_Knock knock knock._

"It's probably Graham." Emma says, grabbing Chris's out stretched hand. He pulls her up and she can't help her breath from hitching at the contact.

"Swan."

"Yes?" He still holds onto her hand, looking deep into her eyes, as if he's debating what to say.

"Nothing." He says finally. "Forget it, it's not important."

"Okay." She murmurs. As he lets go of her hand, she can tell there is something bugging him. Another knock comes at the door and Chris hurries to answer it.

"Mr. Jones." The pawn shop owner appears on the other side.

"Mr. Gold." Chris nods.

"I just came by to say my condolences." There is nothing sincere about his words.

"Gwen isn't dead." Chris growls. "Just missing."

"Poor girl. Really."

"Do you know anything you want to tell us Gold?" Emma makes herself known.

"Ah, Deputy Swan." Gold sneers. "How are you on this fine morning."

"Save it Gold. What aren't you telling us?"

"Why would I hide anything from you two, Miss Swan?" Gold asks innocently. "After all, her gone doesn't benefit me at all."

"What are you talking about?" Chris steps in.

"She owes me a deal and now that she's gone, she can't exactly pay it."

"What deal?" Emma probes.

"Kind of like the one you owe me Miss Swan. When the moment arises, she'll owe me a favor... if you can find her that is." He turns around and heads back to his car.

"I don't trust that man." Chris says.

"Yeah, well he definitely isn't a saint."

"Do you think he has anything to do with Gwen's disappearance?" Chris croaks, his fist tightening.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Emma responds. She sees how tense he is and puts a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "We'll find her."

Swiftly, he catches her hand in his and places a chaste kiss on it.

"Chris." Her eyes shut trying to block anything and everything pushing her to allow this. But before anything happens, before she can ask him to stop, or pull him forward and kiss him senselessly, her phone rings.

Chris drops her hand and groans in annoyance as she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma, can you stop by the station? We need to talk." Graham says, sounding a little urgent.

"About what?"

"The case and other things. Also, don't bring Chris; he can't be involved in this. It's getting dangerous."

"Okay, I'll be right over." She hangs up the phone and turns to Chris. "I have to go to the station."

"Is it about Gwen?"

"Yes, but Graham was right. If you want to get her back, we have to do it through our jobs. Right now there's no solid evidence, just a lot of search warrants and cop stuff." She pulls him into an unexpected hug, which he warmly returns. "I will do whatever it takes to help you."

He wants to tell her not to leave him, that he needs her, but instead he just smiles and lets her go.

* * *

Graham sits at his desk staring at the evidence in front of him. The box, the note, a file on previous missing person's reports. Once upon a time he did feel something for Gwen. She was an attractive young woman. Though six years his junior, she was extremely intelligent and mature and had class even as a pirate. He definitely still cares for her. But it was a while ago, and she never seemed to reciprocate his feelings. She had told him that friends was as far as she'd ever go. Not to mention, he has Emma now.

"Graham?" Emma calls out.

"Over here!" She walks towards the sheriff and pulls out a chair near his desk.

"Anything?"

"Nothing concrete, but I'd bet my life Regina is involved."

"Graham what was in the box?"

"Emma..."

"No, unless you're drunk, or speaking in metaphors, it's not your heart!" She snaps.

"Whatever it was, it wouldn't help the case. We need good solid evidence."

"Which we don't have."

"No." He takes a gulp. "I also needed to ask you something." He gets up and walks towards the coffee machine, Emma trails behind.

"What?"

"You kissed Hoo... Chris?"

"He told you?" Emma's eyes widen. Why is her life so complicated?

"Actually he did." Graham points to a sleeping Keith in the cell. Damn brute must have seen her and Chris make out in the bar.

"Graham..."

"No Emma, it's okay. I know you care about Chris, and I'm not going to ask you to choose. But I'm not backing down either because I care about you." She cracks a smile.

"I guess neither of you are backing down, huh?" She laughs, even though mentally she's screaming.

"Go out with me tomorrow." Graham says suddenly.

"What?"

"Chris had his date with you. I want to show you that you can have fun with me too." Graham looks into her green eyes, pleading. "Give me a chance Emma."

"Okay." Her eyes close as he leans in and kisses her gently.

**You might hate me, I know :P But in the summary, I did say there's a lot of hurdles. Next chapter you will definitely pull your hair out. The characters do something stupid. While you're waiting check out my Two Shot: Down Boy (that I might make a three shot.) or my story Enter Night. Also what do you think Gold did to Chris? :)**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	11. Chapter 11: Choices and Consequences

**Hello! Okay guys, I'm going to warn you... lots of feels. But don't worry. Just don't worry. Chapter 12 is being written, don't forget Review, Favorite and Follow!**

The apartment is empty when Emma arrives in it, so she heads straight for the scotch and a slice of toast. Half way through her glass, she notices the piece of bread still soft and cold when it should be golden and crunchy. So the deputy unplugs the device, digs through her tools and begins to tinker with the toaster. The contraption ends up in shambles, all over the kitchen table, when Mary Margaret arrives home. She leaves the front door open.

"Is the toaster broken?" The school teacher asks, stopping in her tracks.

"If it wasn't before, it is now." Her roommate replies, throwing back the rest of her drink.

"Something bothering you?"

"No. Yes. No. Maybe?"

"Does that something have to do with Chris?"

"It might."

"Did something happen last night? Do I have to castrate someone?" _Whoa! Where did that come from?!_

"Mary Margaret!" Emma exclaims, appalled. "No! It's definitely not Chris, he's amazing. It's me. I'm confused. I don't know what I want. Who I want."

"Graham." Mary Margaret sighs.

"Yeah."

"Well, yesterday, you seemed really comfy with Chris. I shudder at what would have happened if David and I weren't there." Emma blushes.

"Well, I for one think Graham is the better choice." David suddenly enters carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Emma, I completely forgot to tell you." Mary Margaret laughs. "I asked David to move in with us."

"And I said yes." David smiles.

"Wow, congratulations, I guess." Emma says, trying to be happy for her friends.

"Unless, you'd rather I go," David senses her uneasiness. "which is fine."

"No! This is great. I'm happy for you two. I'm just a little out of it right now." Emma laughs, sitting back down on the chair.

"I say Graham all the way. He's the safe choice."

"David!" Mary Margaret scolds.

"What?" He replies, innocently. "I don't trust Chris. He's..."

"A bad boy, charming, a rogue?"

"It sounds like you've been thinking that for a while." David accuses. Mary Margaret shrugs and Emma cracks a smirk.

"I'm a woman, I have eyes." She turns to the deputy. "I say you should follow your heart. Go with the man you see yourself with, whether it's safe with Graham, or risky with Chris."

"Chris still has his issues with Laurel."

"David!"

"No, Mary Margaret it's okay." Emma says. "Laurel is still trying to get him back. But Chris is fighting her off, he wants me. He told me he chooses me. But I'm so messed up that I can't tell him I choose him back. And then Graham is also fighting for me. He's sweet and kind. But he has baggage too. And the problem us that I like them both. They both like me. And tomorrow night I have a date with Graham. I have no idea what to do."

"Give it time Emma. Right now it's too soon to decide, but you'll know soon enough who you want." She turns to David and holds his hand. "The heart knows what it wants."

"I should go." Emma says, looking up at the clock. "I told Henry I'd meet him for supper."

* * *

"Hey kid. How was school?" Emma asks upon seeing Henry sitting at a booth. His eyes are glued to the front page of the Mirror. _Crap_

"Okay I guess." He mumbles. "Is it true? Was I born in jail?"

"Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed." She bites her lip. "Please tell me you're not scarred for life."

"No. Chris told me not to let it bug me." Emma smiles at her son. Henry folds the paper and takes a sip of apple juice. "Are you two together?"

"Whoa! What?" _Why do you have to be so observant kid?_

"Is that why he didn't get married?"

"Henry! No! I have nothing to do with why it didn't work with Laurel."

"True. It could never work between Captain Hook and Rapunzel."

"Say that again?"

"Laurel is Rapunzel."

"I never would have guessed that."

"I like Chris. He's not a bad guy."

"No he's not." Emma laughs

"So, are you guys together?" She wants to tell him that it's complicated but she can't drag Henry into this. Ruby comes over and puts two plates in front of them, as if she was waiting for the perfect time to serve their food.

"We're just friends." Emma can feel Ruby's smirk, even as she walks away.

"What about Graham?"

"What about him?" Emma counters.

"He kissed you."

"And?"

"And how do you feel about that?" Henry pushes.

"Kid, you've been hanging around Archie too much."

"And you're avoiding the question."

"Henry, I don't know, can we just eat?"

"Sure." He digs into his plate with a grin. This isn't over.

* * *

After dinner, the deputy finds herself marching angrily over Regina's office.

"Two visits from law enforcers in one day, how lucky of me." The Mayor sneers, sitting proudly at her desk.

"This was a juvie record." Emma waves the newspaper in front of the mayor's face. "This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and it's illegal."

"I'm sorry are you afraid of how people will perceive you, Miss Swan? How Graham would look at you, or maybe even the handsome Mr. Jones?"

"I don't care how people look at me." Emma says, crossing her arms. "I care about how this would affect Henry."

"He would have found out one way or another." Regina says indifferently. "We all lose our heroes at some point."

"He doesn't need to lose anything anymore. Don't you get how you're hurting him?"

"My son is fine."

"He's not fine. Watching his adoptive mother illegally blackmail his birth mother? And for what? Because Graham chose me over you?"

"And does he know how you haven't chosen him? You're stringing him and his best friend along, putting them up against each other." Regina snaps. "Now if he thinks that you are any good for him, he must be sicker than I thought."

"Watch it Madame Mayor."

"No, I don't think I will. What is it about you Miss Swan that has all of these men falling to their knees? First Chris leaves his fiancée for you, then Graham leaves me. Now I wonder, did Mr. Nolan leave his wife for you too, or did you give Miss Blanchard tips on how to steal men?"

"You're out of your mind."

"Am I? Well, I think you should leave if you can't handle the truth." She gets and walks to the door and Emma follows her, intent on giving her a piece of her mind. Regina reaches for the handle and suddenly the door explodes from the other side, sending both women flying backwards.

* * *

In a simple navy blue long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, Chris sits on the couch with a sandwich in his hand, watching television, when suddenly a live feed interrupts the show.

"_We interrupt this program to present to you breaking news_." Hart Archer, the news anchorman says. "_Mayor Regina Mills and Deputy Emma Swan are currently trapped in the burning city hall building_."

He doesn't even wait for the special to finish as he darts out of the house.

* * *

The fire flickers the entire scene a ghastly orange color, as reporters, the ambulance, fire fighters and townsfolk swarm around the burning building. Graham sits against his cruiser waiting for something to happen. Emma emerges from the flames holding onto an injured Regina.

"Ow! Set me down gently!"

"Really? You're complaining about how I saved your life?"

"Emma!" Graham calls out running towards her. He pulls her into a tight hug, his hand caressing her hair. "Thank goodness you're alright." She smiles and returns the embrace, oblivious to Regina glaring daggers at her and oblivious to Chris, who was ready to jump into the fire for her, standing meters away, his heart shattering at the sight.

Graham pulls away from her and then captures her mouth in a strong kiss. Several around them let out wolf whistles and cat calls, prompting them to deepen the kiss. Sidney happily takes a shot of the couple, bumping into Chris's pained statue. His heart feels as if it is being twisted out from his body, and his eyes burn hotter than the flames fighting the water being sprung at them. He turns around and storms off, accidentally pushing Sidney, ruining his perfect picture at the happy couple. But the dock owner doesn't care, right now he needs to get out of there.

The sheriff and his deputy finally break away, both smiling like fools, but Emma's smile is wiped away at the sight of all the camera's and people who have watched the kiss. Slowly she moves away from Graham and greets Mary Margaret, Henry, David, Ruby, Granny and Archie.

Camera's still click away and Regina doesn't hesitate to bark at Sidney who's camera flashes in her face.

"Nice shot of the victim?"

"Sidney! Get that out of my face!"

"But it's news."

"I don't care!"

Across from them, everyone is fawning over Emma's heroics

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asks.

"She did! The firemen said she did." Henry practically jumps up and down.

"This will definitely get everyone to forget the other story." David says.

"Are you kidding me." Ruby grins. "What's going to be on the front page is a picture of that hot make out session with Graham. Nice moves by the way Sheriff." Graham smiles proudly in return, unaware of Emma's white as a ghost expression.

* * *

At the Jones Residence, the front door slams close as Chris enters his home. He slams the keys against the kitchen table and nearly punches the wall on his way in.

_I can't lose her. _He thinks. _There's no bloody way I'm going to sit and watch Graham win her over._

Striding over to the kitchen, he takes out to bottles of rum. He needs to forget. He needs to drown the pain, even if that means drowning it in alcohol. It's too much. First his sister could be dead and now Swan is getting closer to Graham, drifting apart from him.

She didn't even flinch when Graham kissed her. Her mouth curved into a smile and she wrapped her arms around him. Emma was content when he deepened the kiss. Like a pair of lovers, their hands wandered. All in public. No doubt. No regret. _But Emma had doubts with me._ He thinks. _She regretted kissing me. If we went to bed, she probably would have regretted it in the morning._

Emma's touch still haunts him. The taste of her cherry lip balm, still lingering on his tongue. Her fruity vanilla perfume still lingering in his mind. The feel of her hands dominantly undoing the buttons of his shirt and trailing down his chest.

Not even bothering to take out a glass, Chris rips the cap off with a knife and relishes as the amber liquid makes its way down his throat. At the pace he's drinking it, it begins to burn, but he doesn't care. He welcomes the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mary Margaret's apartment, Ruby is opening a bottle of champagne as Graham gets the glasses.

"To surviving and being a hero!" Mary Margaret exclaims, raising her glass.

"To proving that good always wins." Henry toasts with his cup of soda. Everyone laughs and raises their glass.

Though Emma is smiling, she can feel her stomach churn. That kiss reminded her of her kisses with Chris. It wasn't a bad kiss, but Graham isn't Chris. Regina's words about stringing both men along play in her head over and over like a broken record. It's not fair to either of them, they both deserve better. She has to choose, but how can she? Like Mary Margaret said, Graham is safe and Chris is risky. With Neal she took the risky road, and she ended up pregnant in jail.

But neither men are Neal.

Emma doesn't want to lose either one of them in her life.

But she has to choose.

"Hey are you alright?" Her friend and roommate asks her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret giggles.

"Not at all." Emma admits. "I feel like I should call Chris, it doesn't feel right celebrating without him. Oh god! I didn't tell him! What if he knows?"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shakes her friend. "If Chris knew don't you think he would have rushed over here, or at least called for that matter?" She looks to Emma with a worry scrambled across her face.

"I feel terrible... kissing Graham. I don't know why, but all I could think of is how it would hurt Chris. Because I can't choose."

"Emma, it seems to me that you already know who you want." Mary Margaret says. "Call him."

Emma takes in a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

The phone rings frantically against the wooden table, but is ignored by Chris who is halfway through his second bottle of rum. The caller ID clearly indicates that it's Emma calling, but he can't bear to pick it up. It doesn't matter anyway because he's so intoxicated that his vision is blurred.

A knock comes from the door as he takes another swig of rum, groaning as he does so. He fumbles towards the door, placing the bottle down along the way. His grip around the door knob is tight as a boa constrictor on its prey, as the door opens up revealing a woman behind it.

"Swan?" Chris's low voice cracks, indicating pain and need.

"I'm so sorry Chris!" She exclaims wrapping her arms around his neck. His own strong arms embracing her tight waist. "I love you! Please don't leave me!"

Warmth and tenderness radiate from the woman onto him. Her soft lips press against his and he deepens the kiss desperately, the rum clouding his judgment.

"I need you." He pleads desperately, leaning into her body, relying on his other senses due to his blurry vision. Inhaling the flowery sent seeping through her clothes, he reaches to the belt of her trench coat and unties it swiftly, then yanks it open, detaching the buttons from the fabric. A throaty chuckle escapes Chris as he notices she's only in a pair of red lingerie underneath the coat.

The woman reaches beneath his top and pulls it off of him before heading to his jeans. She pushes him back towards the leather couch giggling as he falls on his back. As she attempts to straddle him, he growls and rolls them over, detaching his fake hand and placing it on the coffee table.

He's surprised to hear his Swan gasp and object when he trails his stump down her side, but before he can say anything, she kisses him again and he's lost.

It doesn't last long after they become bare to one another. Though he doesn't feel satisfied at all, he lies next to her bringing a blanket up to cover themselves, before the alcohol finally taking its toll and knocking him out, unaware of his phone frantically ringing beside him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Emma places her own phone down and returns to the celebration. David offers to drive Henry back to Regina's before she notices anything, and gives Mary Margaret one last kiss before leaving. Archie, Granny and Ruby part as well, leaving Graham, Mary Margaret and Emma alone.

"Who were you calling before?" Graham asks Emma as they wash the dishes.

"Chris. I wanted to invite him over and also tell him what happened." Emma replies, scrubbing at the plate.

"Emma, I know it's not my place, but he's not good for you." He notes how she scrubs the plate harder.

"Look, like him or not, he's still my friend and a good man."

"That's just it Emma." Graham states frustrated. "He's not. I knew him before he settled down with Laurel. He was arrogant, he took whoever pleased him. Had a new woman almost every night. Now that he's not tied down anymore, he's reverting back into that. He's going to hurt you Emma."

"He wouldn't hurt me." Emma argues. "He's changed. If he could settle down and commit with Laurel, then that proves he's changed from this womanizer you're making him out to be."

"I don't want to see you hurt Emma."

"I won't be."

"Ahem." Mary Margaret interrupts. "Graham, could you take out the trash?"

"Sure Mary Margaret." The sheriff smiles.

"Thank you." Emma mouths, finally breathing when Graham leaves. Sauntering off to the shower, she hopes that he'll leave before she returns.

* * *

The clouds hover over the town, allowing minimal light to seep through and color the streets. It's a dull morning but at the apartment things seem to fall into routine. For the first time in a while, Emma's dreams are not haunted by orbs of blue and green. No dark versus white knight. Just simple meaningless dreams. Emma turns on the television in the kitchen as she makes an omelet, hoping it comes out just as great as Chris's, just as Mary Margaret begins taking out plates and mugs.

"Oh great!" Mary Margaret exclaims, getting the coffee. "Just in time for the morning news." She turns up the volume.

"_Good Morning Storybrooke!_" The two hosts echo.

"_I'm Hart Archer_."

"_And I'm Goldie Locksley_."

"_Well last night was definitely a hot scene as Deputy Swan not only saved Mayor Mills from the dreaded explosion at the office_," Hart says, "_but also shared a hot fiery kiss with the Sheriff_."

"_Mmm!_" Goldie exclaims as a clip of the kiss is shown. "_They sure make a HOT couple, don't they Hart?_"

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaims, covering her mouth. Not only is she flooded with embarrassment from the very public kiss, but at the corner of the screen, you can see Chris halt in his tracks and stand in shock, staring at Graham and Emma. The clip is short, but it is enough time for Emma to see his pained expression right before fleeing the scene. "Chris." She mutters.

Mary Margaret looks sympathetically at her friend.

"You need to go talk to him."

"I hurt him, Mary Margaret." Emma says, shutting the television. "He probably wants nothing to do with me."

"He cares about you Emma, he'll hear you out."

"This can't continue. I'm hurting both of them."

"And yourself." Mary Margaret places a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Emma?"

"I'm a terrible person."

"Emma!"

"No! Regina was right. I am stringing them both along, even though I know who I want in my life romantically. I'm just afraid to lose either one of them, so I drag it out."

"Who do you choose?" Mary Margaret asks carefully.

"I choose risk."

* * *

Soft hands run along strong arms as Chris finally wakes up. His head is pounding and feels like it's going to split open and it feels like he's going to burn from any contact with light. Yet, all he can think about how soothing the warm body next to him is. Her fingers tracing small patterns atop his bare chest and lips ghosting over this shoulder.

"Emma." He moans with closed lids, thinking that this is a dream. Right now he's on cloud nine and he never wants this moment to end.

"Emma!" Comes an offended feminine voice, a voice that obviously does not belong to his Swan. Chris's heart jumps from his chest the moment his eyes meet a pair of lusty amber ones.

"No!" He breathes. _No! This can't be happening! What the bloody hell did I do last night?_

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" She asks, mirroring him by sitting up with him. She lightly caresses his face with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here Laurel?"

"You don't remember last night?" She asks in disbelief.

"No." He growls. He wishes she didn't have him trapped on the couch, her body pinning him against the cushions. It's wrong. She's wrong. He slept with her! Chris wants to push her away, take a long shower... just get rid of her scent, her taste.

"You told me that you needed me." She coos. "You kissed me. You made me yours." She trails her hand down to his abdomen, then lower, holding him. This jolts him from the couch.

He scrambles along the room, picking up his clothes from the floor.

"Chris?" Laurel begins sweetly.

"No. I can't do this right now Laurel." He runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. A knock comes at the door, causing his heart to pound against his chest. He looks back at Laurel who has the blanket wrapped around her body. A sickening smile spreads across her face.

* * *

When Emma parked in front of Chris's house, she was smiling like an idiot. Her plan was to push him against the wall and kiss him senselessly, because she wants him. She chooses him.

She skips up the stony steps to the front door, smoothing out her burgundy jacket and checking her breath one last time before knocking at the door. What was probably thirty seconds feels like eternity before Chris finally opens the door.

"Emma?" He croaks. He looks ill, distressed. Sweat glistens along his bare chest, his hair is matted.

"Chris!" She smiles, ready to express herself. Ready to finally give into what they both want."I..." A red mark, upon his neck, flashes before her eyes. It looks like lipstick. Her lips press into a thin line. "Is this a bad time?"

"Emma, please hear me out..."

"Deputy!" A shrilly voice calls out. Laurel appears at the door with Chris, wrapped in a blanket, but other than that, she's naked. She brings her arms around Chris's waist and rests her head upon his shoulder. He tenses at the contact. "How can _we_ help you?"

If someone stabbed her heart, it probably would hurt less, because seeing this, her morning after glow, their sweaty bodies and intimate gesture, is slowly killing her.

"Nothing. You know what? Never mind." Emma steps back, her breathing is heavy, her eyes are burning. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'm just going to go back to Graham. He'll be wondering why I'm late."

"Emma!" Chris pleads, pulling himself free from his ex.

"No it's okay. I get it." Emma says, holding back her tears while walking to her car. He follows her.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

She lets out a weak laugh.

"Damn it Swan look at me!" He yanks her by the shoulder and spins her around. He doesn't care that they are out in the open, that they are out in the middle of the street and he's half naked.

"What do you want Jones?"

"You! Please! Emma that was a mistake! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"No! You knew exactly what you were doing!" She screams. Taking a deep breath, she lowers her voice. "Look, I'm happy for you. You're back where you belong."

"No I'm not Emma! Please love! I..."

"Don't!" She snaps pushing him away. "Don't do this."

"I am not giving up on you! I am not losing you!" Chris growls, and then he pulls her towards him urgently and kisses her like his life depends on it. His tongue plunders her mouth and her body wants him, but all she can think about is what he did. She can smell Laurel's stupid perfume, instead of Chris's intoxicating scent if rum and sea. He even tastes wrong.

Tears run down her cheeks as she pushes him off and punches him in the jaw.

"You've already lost me! Stay away from me! I don't want to ever see you again!" She hurls at him. Then taking advantage of his fallen state she hurries to her car, locking the doors.

Chris ignores the pain, and pushes himself up, running towards the yellow bug.

"Emma!"

She jams the key in her car and starts the car.

"Emma! SWAN!"

Tears stream down her face as she drives off, desperately trying to ignore his cries as he chases after her.

"SWAN!" Chris yells, but it's no use because she's gone.

**Ok, so remember: Chris would have jumped into the burning building... Graham was waiting outside...  
From the last chapters, I am surprised that no one has asked why Chris doesn't remember being Hook like Graham remembered being the Huntsman. I mean, Chris and Emma kissed a lot more and they almost had their little fun. SO I am curious to see your opinions on that.  
NOW for this Chapter... Thoughts? Complaints? lol. Did you guys get that he wasn't with Emma when you were reading that part. He was really drunk, so you can't blame him... blame her... she took advantage of him. He really did think Laurel was Emma. What do you think Emma will do? Will Chris go back to Laurel? Will he fight for Emma? Will Emma ever forgive him? Will MM and David go after Chris? Will Graham go after Chris? What happened to Gwen? I want to hear what you guys think.  
Anyways, Enough ranting from me...**

**Have a great day!**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Giving Up

**What? Update so soon? Yep, I had time on my hands. Kind of fluffy at the end. Sorry if it's short, but I did want to give you guys something to read before the dreaded academics begin. Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

The yellow bug drives off and stops in front of the sheriff's station, with the tormented deputy within it. Emma frantically turns off the engine, her hands shaking the whole time, and finally bursts with emotional flames, letting the tears roll down. Finally, her decision had been made, not that it wasn't to begin with. It was always Chris. From the moment she stumbled upon that scruffy idiot with the broken down car, Emma had fallen for him. Sure, she liked Graham, but she wanted Chris Jones. Graham is safe and Chris is a risk. And she wanted to risk it. To take a chance. But she was wrong.

_I choose you and you bleed my heart dry._ All along he was playing her. And he even had the nerve to kiss her!

_I knew him before he settled down with Laurel. He was arrogant, he took whoever pleased him. Had a new woman almost every night. Now that he's not tied down anymore, he's reverting back into that. He's going to hurt you Emma. _Graham's words echo in her head.

But why is this hurting her? This was expected after all. He is a risk. He was getting married to the woman, so obviously he still has feelings for her. _Well guess what Jones! You can't have your cake and eat it too._

Emma grabs a tissue and dries her eyes quickly, making sure she doesn't look a mess before entering the station. After straightening herself out, she heads out to work.

"Hey." Graham greets her.

"Hey."

"Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I crossed a line. I shouldn't have said those things about Chris..."

"No, actually you were right." Emma interrupts. "He's a selfish womanizer, and I don't need him in my life." _If Chris can move on, so can I, _she thinks. "I don't need him, because I have you. I choose you."

Graham smiles and cups her face gently. Gently. Complete opposite of Chris. Closing the gap, Emma kisses him.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting morning." Laurel laughs as Chris re-enters the house. "I hope the dear deputy is alright, she seemed upset." The fake concern she displays doesn't go unnoticed by Chris.

Ignoring her, the man bends down to pick up his discarded shirt. An eerie chill runs down his spine as Laurel wraps her thin fingers around the sides of his body. Chris tenses.

"Don't be in such a rush to get dressed honey." She leans her head on his shoulder, just like when Emma was there. _Oh God! Emma!_ The way her beautiful smile died as soon as she found out that he slept with his ex. How she tried to stay strong and hold back her tears. The hurt in her voice... the hurt he caused. His heart yearns for her. He wanted to tell her how he feels, to let her know she is the only woman he wants. He wanted to kiss the pain away, wipe away those bloody tears. _What the bloody hell did I do?_

"Laurel, I can't do this." He yanks himself from her hold and walks away. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"Baby?" Swaying her hips she comes over and places her hands on his chest.

"Now. This was a mistake. It should have never happened." Chris turns away from her.

"But it did. You said you needed me." Fully clothed he stops in his tracks, slowly turning around.

"No, I needed... I need Emma. Not you. I was drunk last night." He snarls. _When will this woman take a hint?_

"When you're drunk, it just pushes you to do things you want to do when sober."

"No, I wanted to be with Emma not you. I feel nothing for you. You are a mistake. You were always a mistake."

"You were going to marry me."

"Yes when I was a fool." He laughs. "When I was too blind to see the truth."

"Blinded by love." She pushes.

"By a false sense of love." Chris corrects. "What we had was never love. I can never love you."

"Oh but you can love Emma?" Laurel screams, crossing her arms.

"Yes." His tone is irritated and his voice is loud. Can he love Emma? Of course! That's not even a question. In fact he probably already does.

"So the fact that she's probably screwing her boss right now, isn't bothering you?" Grinding his teeth, he swoops up Laurel's trench coat and throws it to her.

"Get out of my damn house." He snaps. He doesn't want to hear anymore of this, especially from her. The woman who's bedded probably every single man in Storybrooke.

"She's a phase Chris. You'll get bored with her and crawl right back to me. Because she can never love you." _Shut up. Just shut up._

"Gwen was right, you are a cold bitch." Her eyes widen.

"Gwen." She laughs. "Another woman who left you. Now why is that? Why are all the women fleeing from you?"

"If you're trying to win me back, you're doing a marvelous job at it."

"I don't have to try. You're mine, you belong to me." Laurel grabs him by his hair and roughly kisses him, but Chris won't have any of it. He pushes her off and walks to the door. Angrily he opens it and motions her to leave.

"Get out!" He barks. Laurel ties her trench coat and stomps out, heels clicking angrily.

Once the woman is out, Chris slams the door and goes straight towards the kitchen. The bottle of rum from last night is still sitting on the counter, so he grabs it and goes to empty the contents down the drain. It's all his fault. He shouldn't have drank, he could have avoided this. But before he spills the rum in the sink, he decides to clean himself off first. He needs to get that woman's scent off of him.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"That's probably Graham, could you let him in, David?" Emma asks as she and Mary Margaret hand plates to the two orphans.

"You!"

"I need to speak with Emma." A voice says. The blood drains from Emma's face when she recognizes the voice.

_Whack!_

"Bloody hell!" Chris exclaims.

"David!" Mary Margaret scolds, running to the front door.

"Emma!" Chris calls out, but David is blocking his path.

"I told you, if you hurt Emma, I'd hurt you in turn." David warns. Emma did tell Mary Margaret and David about what happened, but she never would have imagined how protective they would be for her.

"Look, I just want to talk to her."

_Whack!_

For a second time, Chris's head gets whip lashed backwards, but this time, the innocent Miss Blanchard is the one rubbing her knuckles.

"Mary Margaret!" Both Emma and David exclaim in the same shocked manner.

"What?" She asks innocently, then turns back to the man who's clutching his jaw. For a schoolteacher, she sure packed quite a punch. "I did warn you not to hurt my friend, and there are children in this house, so castrating isn't the best option... for now."

"In other words leave." David snaps.

"I never meant to hurt Emma. Now I suggest you move out of my way mate, because I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Chris growls back.

"So talk." Emma says crossing her arms. Blue flashes onto green as Chris inhales deeply.

"Could we take this somewhere more private." He tries to avoid David and Mary Margaret's deadly stare.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can sure as hell say in front of them." Emma snaps.

"Swan." He pleads.

"Fine." She says walking out the door. "But not in here."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret looks to her, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just stay with the kids." Mary Margaret exchange looks but keep quiet, letting their friend step outside with the heartbreaker.

Once outside, Emma remains firm, keeping her composure, not daring to break down into tears.

"What do you want?"

"Emma, I want you. I need you."

"You made it evidently clear that you don't."

"I thought she was you." The woman's heart jumps.

"What?"

"I was bloody hurt Swan! You publicly kissed Graham in front of all those damn cameras and reporters, so yes! I went back home and had a couple of bottles, got completely drunk off my ass."

"And that prompted you to go sleep with Laurel?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. One minute I'm sitting at the couch, the next I'm making love to you and then I wake up with her next to me."

Emma scoffs

"Love please..."

"Don't you dare call me that Chris!" She yells. They both hear a scuffle from inside the apartment so Emma lowers her voice. "Do you want to know why I came by? I came by to tell you that I made my decision. I choose Graham." The last part comes out as a whisper as her voice dies down from the knot forming in her stomach.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Chris says slowly, looking into her eyes.

"No its not."

"Yes it is Emma. I know you better than you think."

"You know nothing about me Jones." _Don't cry, don't cry! Dammit Emma! _"If you knew anything about me at all, you'd know I'd never jump you drunk!"

"I know that what you saw hurt you and I wish you could see how it pains me to see you this way. Swan I'm sorry! Please don't let this come between us. I care about you. I..."

"There is no us Jones." Emma states icily. "Go back to Laurel. If we get any leads on what happened with Gwen, Graham will contact you." She turns around intent on locking herself back in her apartment.

"Swan!" He grabs her wrist and swings her around again, but this time with a hook attachment strapped on.

"Please." She whimpers. "Please just go." His hand comes up and wipes away a rogue tear, before he presses a light but electric kiss on her lips. It's gentle this time, no anger, no fury, but it demonstrates the same want and need as all the others. Quickly she turns her head away, breaking the kiss. Closing her eyes, she tries to shut him about, but the stubborn idiot has to have the last words.

"I'm not done with you."

When she opens her eyes he's gone.

* * *

The day passes by quickly and Graham and Emma successfully find Ava and Nicholas's father, preventing the two from being sent into the system. Emma has to deal with an awkward talk to Henry about his father, but goes by fairly well, especially with a supportive Graham beside her and not even a second goes by that an angered Laurel Harvart storms into the station.

"You stupid bitch!" She screeches at Emma.

"Miss Harvart!" Graham covers Henry's ears. "Watch your language!"

"You just couldn't stay away from my man!" Laurel ignores Graham.

"Whoa! Stay away from him? He's the one who's seeking me out, and you know what? You can have him." Emma replies.

"Really? Because he can't seem to get his mind off of you, now can he? All he wants is you! He kicks me out because apparently the only woman he can love is you! That our night was a mistake! He even moaned your name when we were in bed!" Graham's grip on Henry's ear tightens. _He was telling the truth! _Is all Emma can think. "Well you know what? I'm done! Take your cripple!" She turns around and storms out, angrily hitting her heels against the flooring.

A shocked Emma turns her head to Graham and Henry, who share the same befuddled look. Henry blinks and absent mindedly jumps when the door slams. Living in a crazy town like this, no wonder the kid needs therapy

* * *

Right before the sun falls, Chris walks to Granny's and sits himself on a stool.

"What can I get you Jones?" The old woman asks.

"Rum, scotch, whiskey, ale. Whatever you've got stocked in the back lass."

"This is a family diner, if you want to get drunk get your ass to the Rabbit Hole."

"Too many reminders there, darling." Chris slurs.

"And you're already drunk. Wonderful." Granny walks away from him towards the back. A man beside Chris bursts into laughter.

"Never thought I'd see you drunk off your ass or piss off Granny, especially not at the same time!"

"Well Leroy... desperate times call for... I need another drink."

"Yeah well don't look at me pretty boy, I ain't paying." Leroy snaps chugging his beer.

"Why can't she choose me? What does she see in him? Why do all women have to leave? Why am I here? Why the bloody hell am I talking to a janitor?"

"Do I look like Dr. Phil?"

"No, you're too short."

"Hey Sheriff!" Leroy calls out, and low and behold Graham has just entered the Diner. "Take pretty boy out of here, or else he ain't gunna be too pretty."

"Leroy, lay off the drinks." Graham orders. He walks up to the bar. "And Chris lay off the rum."

"What do you care?" Chris snaps.

"As much as you don't believe it, I'm still your friend."

Chris laughs.

"Of course once the girl chooses you, you want to be friends again. You're a bastard... that's what you are."

"Well technically so are you." Graham mumbles, remembering some of the conversations he and Wendy had, back in the Enchanted Forest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now scurry off. I got to get me some more yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

"Okay, time to go." Graham picks Chris bad arm up and hauls it over his shoulder, pulling him out of the Diner.

As the exit the Diner, they bump into two people they wish weren't there.

A man drives by on a motorcycle gazing upon the town's buildings, when he hears a commotion in front of a shoe shop.

"What the hell?"

"Emma."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Sheriff! Hey Mr Jones."

"Henry."

"Ello matey."

"I repeat, what the hell?"

"He's drunk."

"What he said."

"The sun is up!" The woman exclaims.

"The sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you."

"Don't you dare sing to me right now Chris."

"You don't like my voice Swan?"

"No."

"How else am I supposed to woo you then?"

The mystery man dismounts from the bike and walks towards the voices.

"Okay, that's it I'm taking you to the station." One of the men says.

"Emma, what's a woo?" The boy asks.

"Watch your head."

"You're arresting him?"

"Yes Emma, he's a public disturbance."

"Maybe you'd like to arrest me Swan."

"What's a woo?"

The man comes into the clearing and sees a woman, a boy and two men standing by a police cruiser. The one, who is clearly drunk, is being pushed into the back seat by the other who looks like an officer.

"I give you full permission to use your handcuffs lass."

"Also he can't be alone. He'll just get more alcohol." The officer states. Both he and the drunk look at the woman with the I'm-an-idiot-in-love face.

"You can keep me company Swan." The officer looks as though he wants to punch the living daylights out of the drunk.

"My son is right here." She growls.

"Right. Graham take little Henry back into the Diner for a bit." The drunk says.

"No." The officer growls.

"No." The woman huffs, but she did hesitate.

"I'm hungry."

"So am I lad."

"I can't believe I'm friends with you." The officer says.

"But hungry for something else." The drunk licks his lips seductively.

"You're such a pig! Don't you have someone to go home to?" She snarls.

The mystery man feels as if he has had enough entertainment and walks up to the quad squad, coughing.

"Hi" He says. Everyone seems stunned by his presence.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Ahoy."

Only the boy stays quiet.

"Is this Storybrooke?" The mystery man asks.

"Yes." The woman replies.

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"You're staying " The boy pipes up.

"That's the plan." The man replies. "Just looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just at the corner." The officer replies. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thanks." Mystery man turns around towards his bike.

"Hey I didn't catch your name." The woman calls.

"That's because I didn't give it." He winks flirtatiously. The other men seem to tense up at this.

Emma tears her gaze away from the mysterious man in the tight leather jacket on the black motorcycle, looking to Chris and Graham who are both glaring daggers at him.

"I don't like him." Chris slurs, and if the situation was different and she wasn't completely repulsed and angry at him, she would have cracked a smile and thought about how sexy he looked jealous. But no, he slept with his ex right after claiming to want her... even if he did think she was her.

"Shut up." She snaps and then turns towards Henry. "I thought you said people don't come here?"

"They don't." Henry replies.

**Short and sweet? Review? Favorite? Follow? I literally just posted this after writing the last sentence, so no, I didn't even plan Chapter 13 yet. Dd you like protective David and MM? What about Laurel giving up? August is in town! Needed to bring August in August.. ha! Get it? No? Ok.. I'm just gunna go now. (too much sugar). Have a great day!**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	13. Chapter 13: The Tempest

**Hello Oncers! Season 3 is almost here! Just a month and a dew treacherous days to go! :) So sorry for the delay, time is short, and school is tiring. Next one should be in next week, but I'm not promising anything. SO for now enjoy this one.**

Chris Jones told himself that he wouldn't drink, no matter what. The last time he did, he ended up mistaking his crazy ex girlfriend for his beautiful Swan. Yet, here he is, in a jail cell, because that golden seductress, called rum, sung out to him like a siren. His whole life he had learned that drinking was the solution to any problem, that when it came to pain, the best way to deal with it is to drown it out. His sister never condoned the drink, for it reminded her of their father, and Laurel didn't take a particular like to it either, so he was forced to hide his stash in the garage.

But last night particularly drew him to drink, because his Swan chose his best friend. And worst of all, it was all his fault. If he hadn't been drinking before, he could have been waking up next to Emma, instead of this dingy old cell. But hey, Chris Jones never learns his lesson.

"Rise and shine pretty boy." Comes a gruff voice. Chris looks to the cell next to him and sees Leroy slumped off in the corner. "Guess there are two town drunks." He mocks. Great. Because that's all Chris needs, to be known as the loser and the drunk.

"Piss off, will you?" He replies, rubbing his throbbing head.

"In case you didn't get it, I'm locked up so I can't go anywhere."

"Then shut the hell up." Chris groans. He doesn't know where all this anger is coming from, maybe its the fact that he wants to hurl into a million pieces or maybe its because he's in jail and Graham is probably in bed... with her.

"Is that any way to speak to your new cell mate?" Leroy asks. Chris gives him a death glare, causing him to roar in laughter. "Tough guy, huh? Wonder what made you go rogue."

Sighing, the dock owner turns his head away.

* * *

At the other part of town, a phone blares on the ground. Emma Swan groans, because it's the weekend and the only problem in her life is locked away, so there's no reason that she shouldn't get to enjoy sleeping in.

"I think it's yours." Graham murmurs. She smiles against her pillow as he places a kiss on her shoulder.

Last night, she asked him if she could stay at his place, because quite frankly she couldn't handle listening to Mary Margaret and David have another go around, and she really didn't want to be alone. In bed at least. So she stayed the night and crashed in Graham's bed, no funny business, just sleep... though there was kissing, and they did make out and end up stripping down, they ended up sleeping in each other's arms, Emma comfortably leaning back against Graham's warm chest. Unfortunately for her, his warm body did not prove to be enough, as she tossed and turned thinking of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome who broke her heart.

Even his body being so close to hers reminds her of Chris's body. The feel of his toned muscular chest pressed against her own, the strong arms circling her waist, his fingers electrifying her skin... he is her own personal drug... a forbidden fruit. The way her fingers ran through his hair, their breaths mingling, their mouths fusing and dancing to the rhythm of their synchronized beating hearts. _I'm so screwed._

When the deputy did finally fall asleep, he haunted her dreams. _Why can't you leave me alone?_ She thinks. But he won't... whether in her head or in reality.

_How could you possibly believe that I want anyone other than you?_

_Emma, I want you. I need you_

_I'm not done with you._

His words echo in her head and even though she wants him to leave her alone, she hopes that they are true. Deep down, she doesn't want him to be done with her.

Yawning, Emma reaches out to answer her phone.

"Swan."

"I need you and the sheriff to look into something. Someone's in town. Someone new."

"Yeah, we know. We gave him directions to Granny's last night."

"You two talked to him? What did he say?"

"Relax Madame Mayor, we just gave him directions, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh there is Miss Swan. I saw him around Henry, I don't trust him." Regina snaps.

"I'll look into it." Emma says after awhile, happy when the mayor finally hangs up. "Regina wants us to check out the new guy. She doesn't trust him." She turns to Graham.

"Of course she doesn't." Graham mumbles. His fingers run along his bed hair, straightening it out. "I'll take care of that Emma; both of us don't have to go."

"No, it's okay. I'll go, you should stay and man the station." She smiles. _Why would this man lurk around Henry?_ She thinks. _And why is he in town?_ Not only would this be good for Emma to find out more about this mystery man's sudden interest with her son, it would give her another excuse to keep away from Chris, who is currently locked up in said station. Quite Frankly she can't handle being in the same town as him, let alone same room. _It would hurt too much._ Emma's thoughts are disturbed as Graham wraps his hand around her waist, smiling. "What's up with you?" Emma asks raising her eyebrow.

"I'm happy." He says, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiles in return.

"I am too." She tells him, but it's a lie and only Graham is unaware of this. Only Chris, David and Mary Margaret were ever able to call her out on the lies. Chris. He can read her like a book. She is completely vulnerable to him and that scares her, but she misses it. Her vulnerability also prompted her to let go, to let Chris take care of her, be her rock.

Graham smiles again, sighing as if he's relieved at something, and leans in to kiss her again. It's obvious he wants her in his bed for reasons other than sleeping, but Emma can't and he won't push her.

"I should get ready." Emma pulls away from his lips. A few days ago, she would have happily given into Graham. But that was before Chris's passionate kisses and admissions to wanting her. It was before she had these feelings eating up at her, coaxing her to run into his arms. Before Chris was only a fantasy.

"Right." Graham responds, looking down. He can tell that something is bothering her, but he doesn't know that it's actually someone.

* * *

When Graham finally arrives at the station, he is greeted by the less than pleased faces of Leroy and Chris, though he knows that they are angry for different reasons.

"Well, look who it bloody is." Chris snaps. "Don't you have a lovely glow on you this morning? Had fun with your deputy last night I presume? Had a little victory round?"

If someone would say that Chris is angry, that would be the understatement of the century, because right now a dragon looked like a fuzzy kitten next to him.

"Leroy, I'm going to let you out now." Graham tells the janitor, unlocking the cell and ignoring Chris. "But you're going to have to behave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the drill Sheriff." Leroy growls, offering him a winning smile. "Smile and look pretty."

"Oi Humbert! I'm talking to you." Chris continues. "Feeling any regret yet?" As Leroy slowly makes his way out of the station, Graham approaches the cells containing his old friend. The janitor looks wearily between the two men before disappearing.

"Chris. Don't do this. She chose me, live with it. Accept it and move on."

"But, she never really chose you, did she?" Graham bites his tongue and unlocks the jail cell, motioning for Chris to step. "I bet she was wishing it was me in bed with her, instead of you, because, you aren't her first choice."

"Of course not." The sheriff says, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's why Emma woke up in my arms, and you were in a jail cell last night." Chris laughs.

"Ah, so, the Sheriff's got a backbone? That's nice to know." Chris steps menacingly in front of Graham.

"Look, we are friends, don't forget that. Don't let this come between us. Back off."

"Me? I should back off? Tell me Sheriff, would you have extended me the same courtesy if the roles were reversed? Did you not try to come between us, days ago, when you were quite aware of the connection we share?" The blue eyed man gives the green eyed one a not so friendly shove, snarling ad he does so. Chuckling, Graham stands his ground, letting Chris know who's in charge, but Chris doesn't seem to care about the law right now. Right now, it's not sheriff versus citizen... it's Graham versus Chris, man versus man. "As I said before Graham, I'm not backing down so easily, I'm not giving up without a fight, because a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets... and I am more than willing to fight."

* * *

Ruby sits at the front desk of the Bed and Breakfast, twirling a pencil in her hand, when Emma walks by.

"Deputy!" She chirps, sitting up. "What could I do for you? Want to book a room for two?" Mischief sparkles in her predatory eyes. "For you and the Sheriff? Or maybe you and Chris?"

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Emma groans and Ruby cocks her head to the side, confused. "That I'm romantically involved with both of them?"

"Well, that smooch with Graham was all over the news this morning, and Chris always follows you everywhere, and the way he looks at you... makes some of us quite jealous." Ruby sighs. "That man would move mountains for you."

"He slept with Laurel. He has no interest with me." Emma blurts out, needing to talk to someone without a biased opinion and that's a lot older than eleven.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. He said... this is ridiculous... he said he was so drunk that he thought she was me."

"And you think he's lying?" Ruby inquires.

"No... I know he's not lying, but he slept with her."

"It hurts."

"Yes."

"Is that why you're going for Graham? Because you think he won't hurt you?"

"Graham is sweet and kind and sexy..."

"But he's not Chris."

"But Graham is the obvious choice. Any girl would choose Graham."

"Are you just any girl Emma?"

Emma says nothing.

"Emma, it's not my business, but you and Chris have a lot of chemistry. He is bad and sinful, but absolutely sexy as hell and head over heels for you. I mean, I like Graham, but he doesn't look at you the way Chris does. It's your choice in the end."

"That's what I hate."

"Okay Deputy." She smiles sympathetically. "Tell me the real reason why you're here. I know I'm great at relationship advice, but I know you didn't come here to talk about your love triangle."

"Whoa, love?" Emma exclaims. "Who said anything about love?" Ruby raises her eyebrow and gives her a smirk. "Right, anyway, you had a newcomer last night, is he still here?"

"Upstairs, same room that you had. But he left for breakfast so I told him to head to the diner."

"Thanks." The stairs creek as the deputy walks away to head to Granny's Diner. When she arrives there, she lets out a sigh of relief as the mystery man sits at a booth drinking coffee.

"Ah, Emma, right?" He asks. "Deputy?"

"How did you know?"

"You had two men and a boy fighting for your attention, your name and profession was revealed with time." He states nonchalantly.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. We need to talk." Emma snaps, sliding into the booth.

"Why?" The mystery man asks, sipping his drink.

"Because you're suspicious."

"For sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee? I wonder what type of hell I would have raised had I ordered a donut." His face performs a shocked expression, then laughs.

"No but it concerns me when you talk to Henry." It is early, Saturday, her... boyfriend is sitting at the station with her heart breaker of a... crush, and Emma Swan has no time for games.

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is it unusual for him to be curious and precautious?"

"Why were you in front of house?" This guy definitely could win any argument, but then, so could Emma.

"Bike broke down, it happens."

"Okay, what's in the box?"

"Awfully frustrating isn't it?"

"Yes... no... maybe?"

"I could make you wait. Let you sit there wondering for days, what could possibly be inside that box. You'll be at the station trying to work, or with one if your boyfriends," Emma glares at him. "And all you'll be thinking about is the box... Or you could let me buy you a drink, and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink?" Emma asks skeptically. Another guy vying for her attention? _God please no!_

"Don't worry I know that you already have two boyfriends, I'm not thinking of being the third." He puts his hands up innocently, Emma glares at him again. "Friendly drink, that's it."

"Okay." Emma says after reading him for a moment. "So what's in the box?"

The man undoes the latches of the dark reddish brown case, revealing an old fashioned yet brand new type writer.

"I'm a writer." He explains.

"That's why you're here?

"This place is full of inspiration.

"Now about that drink. Maybe another time, I have to get back to the station."

"I'll come with you." He says smiling.

"Not sure that's a great idea."

"I think it is, something tells me you don't really want to go there."

"Great instincts." Emma says, opening the door. "So do you have a name, or are you just going to keep that a secret too?"

"August W. Booth."

"Clever." Emma retorts.

* * *

"It's bad enough you had to defile my sister, you have to throw yourself at Emma, even though you knew I was interested in her." Chris growls pushing Graham again. Blue flames ignite within his eyes as he stares his opponent down.

"I didn't defile W-Gwen." The sheriff pushes back. "We cared about each other. And I had no idea you were interested in Emma. I thought you guys were just friends, because that's what you told everyone. You were getting married to Laurel, so you didn't have any claim upon Emma."

"I still don't have a claim on Emma and neither do you, you bloody fool. She doesn't want you. She wants me." No one can have a claim on Emma. To Chris she is her own independent woman, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't make her hers, and make her unavailable to any other man.

"Sure... she came to me, to my bed. She can't want you; you're scum, a damn crook. I honestly don't know what she could possibly see in someone so evil. You don't deserve her."

Those last words cause everything to spiral downwards, as Chris's fist collides with Graham's face. Jones doesn't give a damn about their friendship, not anymore. He already knows that he doesn't deserve Emma, especially after hurting her like that, but Graham has no right to remind him of that, not after his little flings with Regina and his sister. Chris may not deserve Emma, but he damn well will fight to be worthy of her. She is the only woman he can love.

Another punch lands against Graham, but Graham isn't backing down easily. He will not let a pirate take Emma away from him. Curse or not, Chris is Killian, Captain freaking Hook.

Graham punches his friend and shoves him against the bars, and at that moment, Chris really considers using his hook on him. As he lunges at the sheriff, Emma walks in, eyes wide, screaming at them to stop, followed by August who looks equally pissed.

"Stop this right now!" Emma yells, running to Chris to pull him off Graham.

"This isn't your fight Swan!" Chris growls, pushing her away. August gets in between Chris and Graham, holding his hand in between them.

"Alright guys, break it up." August says firmly.

"Are you two out of your minds?" Emma screeches looking from Graham to Chris.

"Jones doesn't seem to understand what rejection means." Graham replies, snarling at Chris.

"Oh. My. God." Emma exclaims. "This is about me?"

"I am not giving up on you Swan." Chris says loudly, hoping to get through to Emma. His soft expression hardens as he switches his gaze to his frenemy. "And if this bloody idiot is going to stand in the way..."

"She said no Chris! How many times does she have to repeat it until you understand." Interrupts Graham, he isn't giving up either. "She was in my bed! She's mine. She wants me."

"I don't think I want either of you right now." Emma sighs. Graham looks as if his heart is bleeding. "I am not some prize to be fought for, this is juvenile, pathetic."

"Emma, you just need to come home with me and relax." Graham pleads.

"She doesn't need to be smothered by you Humbert!" Chris snaps.

"I think what Emma needs," August begins, "is for you two to lay off and give her space." Both men shoot irritated looks at him.

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with either of you." Emma huffs, heading for the door.

"Emma!" Chris calls, ready to dash after her, but August stops him.

"Don't push it my friend." He tells him.

"I'm not your bloody friend." Chris says, right before storming out of the station, leaving August and Graham together.

* * *

The storm hits swiftly blowing away trees and anything else that happens to lie in its path. Dark clouds loom over the town as water pellets across the streets. August walks across the street to his bike with the intention of saving it from the rain by parking it in a more sheltered area, when he hears a noise in the distance. It sounds like someone crying, deep within the forest.

Finally, he decides to investigate and walks into the heavily vegetated area. Thunder gently rumbles in the sky as he moves to a cleared area and in that clearing lies something bundled up on the ground that causes the man's jaws to drop.

* * *

ENCHANTED FOREST- TWENTY EIGHT YEARS AGO

Killian Jones had just broken into the Evil Queen's castle in order to retrieve information on the Dark One from her prisoner and was now on a voyage to prove his faux loyalty towards her.

"I want you to bring a princess named Rapunzel to me. She lives on the highest tower in the eastern kingdom." She had said in a commanding voice.

"Why do you want her?" Hook had inquired curiously.

"That's none of your concern pirate. Fetch her and I shall help you achieve what you most desire." She tugged at the strings of his cloak to pull him closer.

After the seductress released her hold on him, he walked off towards his ship. His crew was already ready to set sail, though one crew members was jittery as ever.

"Mr. Smee, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hook barked.

"I...I... we didn't know Captain." The fool stuttered.

"Know what?"

"Hello brother." Came a female voice. Killian turned around only to be faced with Wendy Darling. "Did you really think you could leave me in a forest?"

A few hours passed and the Jolly Roger was ported by the eastern kingdom.

"Why are we doing this again?" Wendy asked.

"I'm doing this because I don't want her majesty to kill me. I quite enjoy life. You will stay with the rest of the crew as Smee, Skinner, Marley and I, go fetch the princess." Hook said.

"You're kidding me right? I'm better then all three of them with a sword!"

"Keep telling yourself that girly." Marley laughed. Wendy whipped out her sword and swiftly slashed at the mans long wiry beard which was cut in a straight line and fell to the ground.

"You were saying?" She asked sheathing her sword back in.

The walk was long and tedious, but the five of them finally reached the tower. There were no doors, just a single window situated at the very top. They hid behind small shrubs and watched as an old lady called out something, and long golden rope was dropped from high above.

"That must be the witch that the Queen informed me of." Hook whispered.

"Are we supposed to be afraid of her? She's just an old hag." Smee said, a little too loud.

The witch turned her head around, her eyes completely black, as if she were possessed. Her hair gray and balding, brown sickly age spots covering her dark and saggy skin.

"Well bloody done Mr. Smee." Hook said, unsheathing his sword, the rest of the pirates followed suit, as the old hag strode towards them. Her hand was raised and a fireball formed within it.

"Where's the girl?" Skinner said suddenly. Killian cursed under his breath.

The witch threw the first ball, causing the four men to scatter. E prepared her second attack, when she suddenly froze, and collapsed face forwards. A single dagger protruded from her bony back, as its owner proudly emerged from the other side of the forest.

"Honestly brother, what would you do without me?" Wendy smirked.

"I was just getting warmed up Wendy." Hook smirked, while his sister rolled her eyes. "Now let's go get the princess, shall we?"

Rapunzel was a pretty girl; with long golden brown locks and amber eyes, but to Hook's eyes she was plain, boring and naive. She was the kind of girl he'd bed then abandon the next morning and move on to the next one. Not to mention she was bloody infuriating. She would mutter things about filthy pirates not knowing their place, that she was a princess who deserved respect, not to be slung over Skinner's shoulder. Killian would have carried her himself, but her mouth just kept on going and he was worried that he'd murder her right there and then before delivering her to the queen. Wendy stayed silent, envious of the woman's long green dress embedded with rubies and crystals, and golden hair, braided with red ribbons and white flowers, a luxury the pirate girl never got to experience.

Hook was definitely happy that his sister came for the ride, because she probably was the only person able to make the princess shut up, and restrain her. When Hook, Wendy, Smee, Marley and Skinner got into the tower, Rapunzel hid pretty well in a closet and burst out, knocking Marley and Smee out with her weapon of choice, a pan. As she tried attacking Hook with it, he successfully yanked it from her with his hook and Wendy snuck up behind her and placed a dagger under her throat threateningly. After that, getting Rapunzel to do their bidding was quite simple.

"Let me go you filth!" Rapunzel screeched, weakly smacking Skinner's back. "Just wait until my kingdom discovers that you have me! Just wait until my prince finds me and slays all of you."

"Shut it princess." Hook warned. "I'm being paid for delivery, not care, so you should watch how you speak to me and my men."

"I still have pixie dust on me." Wendy said. "I wouldn't exactly consider it a waste as long as she's quiet."

Rapunzel turned to Wendy.

"Please, miss, help me, and in turn I shall help you. I will make sure this monster doesn't harm you. My kingdom would grant you safety and a good environment for an innocent child as yourself."

"Oh brother, look how it fails to persuade me." She mocked. "And the princess believes I'm a child in need of saving." At these words, Hook faltered in his step. To him she was still a child, even if she was officially a young nineteen year old woman, she would always be that young girl he stumbled upon clinging onto drift wood in Neverland. The girl who turned out to be his younger half sister, a result of fling their father had when he fled to the land without magic, raised by the Darlings after her mother died in child birth, then abducted by a shadow, leaving the Darling's childless, prompting them to have their own children, naming their first born daughter Wendy, in honor of her.

Killian looked to his young sister then back to the path ahead of him. He abandoned her once, and he discovered that she went to live with some huntsman, who she befriended, until the Queen took him. Now, as he and his crew approached his ship, he decided that no matter what, he would stick by her.

The Jolly Roger was at sea, when suddenly, a dark cloud of gray and green began looming over. The curse

"Brother?" Wendy murmured. "What is that?"

"No! No! NO!" Killian yelled, jamming his hook into the railing of the ship. "That bloody witch tricked me!"

She just wanted him out of the way. That's why Regina sent him on this quest, so she could cast the curse. She never was going to honor their deal.

Wendy looked to her brother, then the crew, then Rapunzel, and back to Hook. She grabbed his hand and took a deep breath.

"We're in this together."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asks Emma as the blonde plops herself onto the couch, staring outside, the windows fogged up from the clearing of the storm. _I'm far from alright, if anything I'm signing my death sentence by staying in Storybrooke. _Emma thinks to herself. She just hopes that those two didn't go ahead and take it out on August. If this was any other town, she would have packed up and fled. If these were any other people, she would have reacted differently. But this is Storybrooke, filled with her son, her friends and then her love interests... her boss and the striking dock owner.

Before Emma can answer, the home phone rings suddenly. David who was sitting at the kitchen table, moves over to the phone.

"If its Graham or Chris, I'm not here." Emma states, causing two pairs of worried eyes to be directed to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asks quietly, sitting next to her friend, when David answers the phone.

"I just can't deal with them." Emma replies, taking in a deep breath. "Either of them." David hangs up the phone and turns to the women.

"So that was Graham." David carefully tells his friend. "But he said he needs you to meet him at the hospital in half an hour, there's some emergency."

"Sure there is." Emma groans.

"What did Graham do?" Mary Margaret exclaims. "I mean you've never been angry with him, and he doesn't seem the type to..."

"To get into an all out brawl with Chris over me at the station?" The deputy interrupts. "Or sleep with Regina or Gwen Jones? He's not perfect you know. In fact he probably has more flaws than Chris." Emma doesn't know where all this hate and anger is coming from, but she suddenly feels a need to rant about Graham, because David and Mary Margaret always defended him and thought ill of Chris.

The two lovers stand in shock at their roommates spiteful tone.

"Emma," David begins, "what are you going to do?"

"I just want time, time to think. I need to stay away from both of them, but that is impossible since I work with one of them, and the other wants to keep on fighting for me."

Mary Margaret smiles at her friend.

"If you need anything, anything at all, we're here for you. No matter what choices you make, we'll stand by you." David nods in agreement.

"Why are you guys so nice to me?" Emma lets out a low laugh.

"You're our friend." David shrugs his shoulders. "You stood by us, and now its our turn to do the same."

* * *

The hospital is full of commotion as it handles the aftermath of the horrific storm, which is now lightly watering the town's streets. Nurses are buzzing about and the doctors are rushing to different rooms, as Emma walks in. She sits at the waiting room patiently in order to meet Graham, when suddenly blue eyes meet hers.

"Seriously?" She exclaims sitting up as Chris makes his way to her. "I don't have time for this Chris! I'm working!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Deputy." He makes his way to sit in the chair beside her. "Your lovely boyfriend called me in."

"Not my boyfriend." She says in a snappy tone. "And neither are you." She says before he can make some stupid remark.

"Never said I was darling." He laughs. Emma drops back down on the chair waiting for the Sheriff.

They wait ten minutes in awkward silence until Graham finally shows up.

"Honestly Graham? What the hell is going on?" Emma cuts right to the chase.

"Relax, before either of you jump to any conclusions, Dr. Whale asked us all here."

"Ah, the bloody doctor who can't keep it in his pants, wonderful." Chris growls.

"Yeah well, apparently neither of you can keep it your pants."

"Emma..."

"Emma, I thought you forgave me for Regina and Gwen..."

"I did until you decided to get into a fight with Chris, like a preschooler over the last gummy worm!" She snaps. "I am not a possession, and I do not belong to you!"

"Well isn't this a lovely scene." Dr. Whale stands across from them, appearing amused.

"What do you bloody want Whale?" Chris growls.

"The visitor who came here yesterday, stumbled upon something, and I believe you should all come and see it.'

The three of them get up and follow the doctor to a room in the back. The door has a lock on it, and the window is covered with a thick curtain, letting little light in. A yellow curtain is drawn around the bed, which has a bunch of heavy machinery hooked up to either side if it.

"What's going on?" Emma asks.

Whale draws the curtain revealing a slender woman with dark long hair, unconscience, attached to the machines. Everyone lets out a gasp. Being the first to be able to speak, Chris mutters one word.

"Gwen?"

**Did you hear the glass breaking?**

**Will Graham go back to Gwen? What happened to Gwen? Will Emma ever forgive Chris? How will Regina respond to this? Review? Favorite? Follow? Note... reviews prompt me to write faster... just saying ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting For Her

**FInally Updated LOL. You might hate me, might not, I don't know. Oh and I have a question(s) for all of you at the end. Enjoy!**

FLASHBACK- Enchanted Forest Twenty Nine Years Ago

The deer ran swiftly through the woods, frolicking along the soft forest grass, as the Huntsman chased it down. Killing an animal was not something he enjoyed doing, in fact, he avoided it at all costs, but he needed to feed himself and his brother, the wolf. The animal stopped when it found an area suitable for grazing and gracefully leant its head down to eat. The Huntsman quietly followed suit, making sure not to step on dried up leaves or branches and drew his arrow, carefully aligning it with the bow, preparing to fire. Before he could let go of the arrow, the deer dropped to the forest floor, impaled by another arrow originating from the opposite direction. He watched in awe as a young woman stepped into the clearing, towards the fallen animal. Her hair was long, dark and wild, and eyes were green with hints of blue within. She bore a long maroon cloak, black matching trousers and vest, scarlet tunic and black over the knee boots. Her body was slim and fit and carried an assortment of weapons alongside a leather satchel. It took moments for the Huntsman to realize that this girl was the one from the local tavern, the one with the pirates. So what was she doing hunting in the forest.

"Hey!" The Huntsman exclaimed, walking down the slight hill, into the clearing. The woman turned her head with a smirk, as if she knew all along that he was there. "That was my kill."

"You are correct, it _was_ your kill. Now it's mine." She said shrugging her shoulders. A gleam of mischief sparkled in her green eyes, which were smudged with black liner.

"I was tracking that deer for the last hour." He growled.

The woman laughed.

"Yes I know. How do you think I found the deer Huntsman?"

"This is mine." He pointed to the game as he stepped closer. Noting his nearness, the woman drew her sword from her belt. "Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes pierced his as she gritted her teeth, not daring to lower the weapon. "What are you doing in the forest? I thought pirates preferred the sea."

"Well, it seems like I'm no longer a pirate." The girl growled, sheathing the blade, once she was assured there was no threat. "My brother abandoned me. He thinks that I can't handle the dangers of his quest." Sadness pooled in her green orbs.

"So you're out here by yourself?"

"Aye." Though hints of sadness were seen, the huntsman could tell she was doing her best to stay strong and shield herself from the emotion. Alone in the forest, with nowhere to go and no tracking skills, no knowledge of the freshest streams and safest shelters, she wouldn't last three days.

"How about I make you a deal?" The Huntsman asked. The woman's eyebrow rose in amusement, but he continued anyway. "There's no way you'll survive out here on your own, and there's not another deer in this area, so how about we share the deer and I'll let you stay with me?"

The woman's eyes squinted as she raked her gaze across the Huntsman. His muscled chest was covered by a brown tunic and a furred cloak and his brown leather pants encased his long strong legs. He had gleaming green eyes and a face she wasn't about to forget. He was good looking, she'd give him that, and he seemed trustworthy. She definitely didn't want to be alone, and she knew nothing of the woods. If she went into the town, she would be locked up for piracy. She let out a light laugh and bit her lip.

"Why not? What do I have to lose?" She said. "And if you try anything, I can always kill you." Her eyes squinted.

"I mean you know harm." The Huntsman stated firmly. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

"Gwendolyn Darling. But most people call me Wendy." He shook her hand. "Do you have a name Huntsman, or do I just find my own nicknames for you?"

"Raised by wolves, don't really have a name."

Her eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

"Humbert, my name is Humbert."

"A name like that, I'd try to hide it too." Wendy winked, but the Huntsman remained unstirred by her joke, so she changed the subject. "Ah, well then I suppose you should lead me back to your place, handsome." Wendy said with another wink, purposely brushing her shoulder against his as she walked past him. A smile graced Wendy's lips as she heard his breath hitch as she did so. This was going to be interesting.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Emma, Chris and Graham stand at the foot of the bed staring at the unconscious woman before them. It isn't long before Chris moves past Dr. Whale to the side of his sister's bed, moving a loose strand of her hair, to tuck behind her ear, and then placing his hand in her limp one.

"What happened?" Graham chokes out, relief and fear blended across his face.

"Mr. Booth found Miss Jones unconscious at the edge of the forest close to the Toll Bridge." Whale explains. "He said he heard her scream as he was passing by the road, but when he reached her she was already passed out."

"What's wrong with her, why won't she wake up?" Chris snaps. "What happened to my sister?!" Emma watches as tears build up in his eyes and slowly disappear as his rage surfaces. She has never seen him so vulnerable, except for maybe when he pleaded with her to forgive him. Temptation draws her to want to kiss the pain away, to lay his head in her lap and run her fingers through his hair. Resisting these urges, she turns her head to Graham, who she can see is trying to keep everything professional, but has a gleam in his eye, one that indicates very well that he cares for Gwen.

Emma realizes then and there, her mistake. They never talked about his past fling with Gwen. He acted as if it was a simple one night stand no strings attached, all in the past, so Emma never dwelled about it. But seeing him now, there is no doubt that something is there. At least with Chris, he never wants or wanted to go back with his ex, even if she tricked him into sleeping with her, or whatever the hell happened, Chris thought it was Emma.

"Her vitals are stable, but she has suffered from some slight malnourishment. Her brain activity seems normal, and for now, it seems as if she endured a slight concussion, but she should awaken in a few hours."

"Where is August?" Emma asks abruptly.

"Out in the hall." Whale replies. "He said he'd be more than happy to cooperate and answer any questions you might have."

"Is Gwen going to be okay?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. For now she needs to rest, which means all of you need to leave her be."

"I lost her for weeks; I am not leaving her sight." Chris growls, his hand and hook placed by his sister's side.

"Mr. Jones..."

"Oh sod off Whale..."

"Chris!"

"You too Graham!"

"Chris, please." Emma intervenes, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She can feel the muscles on his back relax, hear is breath and heart beat slow down.

Chris rises from the edge of the bed, the closeness between him and Emma causes his blood to pass hotly through his veins. He can see his own image reflected through her eyes. Silently, she pleads with him, and it's only for her that he backs away. Viciously, he turns his head to Whale.

"You better contact me the second something changes with her." The threatening words cause the doctor to rock back and forth nervously on his heels and steal a few glances at the Sheriff and deputy.

The woman's brother turns his menacing stare away from the doctor. His features become softer as he looks at Emma, right before he heads to the door.

"Mr. Jones?"

Chris looks up to see Regina Mills enter the room, almost bumping into him.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asks, in a less than pleased tone.

"I called her here, thought she should know." Whale explains. Angrily, Graham rushes past him, with a wildly furious expression.

"No!" He exclaims. "Get out Regina!" Graham gets into the mayor's face, abruptly pushing Chris slightly.

"Graham! What the hell!" Emma snaps, as he pins Regina against the wall.

"Get the hell off me Sheriff!"

"This is your fault! You did this to Gwen!" Graham accuses, shaking Regina's shoulders as he does so.

"Graham back off now!" Emma orders, reaching at her boss, trying to tug him away from injuring the mayor. But Graham won't budge. His strong grip on the mayor frightens everyone in the room and Emma's weak pulls are no match for him. There's a dark fury behind his forest eyes, one that Emma has never seen before and it terrifies her.

"Humbert, back down." Chris growls, not liking how close this violence is occurring to his unconscious sister.

"She's the reason your sister was missing! Where's your sense of justice?" Graham grits his teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You better let me go, before you regret it Sheriff." Regina warns.

Emma tries again to yank Graham off of Regina, but in her attempts, he accidentally pushes her, causing her to fall backwards. Startled, he immediately lets go of the mayor, who straightens out her blouse and takes a good look at the unconscious woman in the bed. No one sees the darkness behind Regina's dark brown eyes, as she does so, because all eyes are on the fallen deputy.

Chris reaches out to Emma and pulls her up, sending a dirty glance to Graham as he does so.

"What is bloody wrong with you?" He snarls, and then he turns backs to Emma, putting his arm around her, surprised when she doesn't pull away. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma nods, but avoids eye contact.

"Emma I am so sorry." Graham tries to reach out to her but Chris steps in his way. He hurt the woman he cares about, so he sure as hell won't let him near Emma. His Emma. His Swan. His love. _Okay, maybe not love yet Jones… _

"I don't want you near my sister." He states firmly. Graham is about to respond, when Regina interrupts.

"I agree with Mr. Jones, Sheriff." She says. "Your actions are inexcusable and I'm afraid you are no longer capable to wear the badge. I'll let you finish your work today, but I expect you out of the office by tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant." Chris growls at the mayor.

"No, but it's the right thing to do." Regina says, turning back to Graham.

"Then who the hell is going to be Sheriff?" Emma asks.

"Certainly not you Miss Swan." Regina scoffs.

"The town charter clearly states..."

"That I will appoint someone new! Until then, good day." The mayor stops and gleams her eyes at Chris. "I do hope your dear sister gets better." She leaves as proudly as she did when she walked in and Graham turns back to Emma who is rubbing the bump on her head which developed from hitting it against the table.

"Emma, please..."

"Just... go." Emma begs. "Go talk to August. I'm leaving."

Chris looks at Emma's retreating form, then to his sister and to a shocked Whale, still speechless after the recent events.

"Notify me the moment anything changes." He tells the doctor. "I want to be there for her when she wakes."

Graham watches hopelessly as his former deputy runs off, followed by his former friend, but that's not what concerns him at the moment. Right now, as the doctor silently grants him some peace, leaving the room as well, Graham makes his way to the side of the bed, where the woman who stole his heart lies.

Hair soft as silk and skin pale as ivory, he relishes her beauty as he caresses her cheek with his fingers. Wendy. She was living here all this time, remembering the times they shared, the night they slept together, when he claimed her; and yet he was cursed, sleeping with the Evil Queen. She must have been hurt and heartbroken. If she felt the same way as he did about her that is.

Now, gazing upon her, knowing that she is alive and safe, confusion runs through him. He cared deeply about Gwendolyn Darling, but he also cares for Emma Swan. Wendy is his past... or is she?

* * *

FLASHBACK- Enchanted Forest Twenty Nine Years Ago

It was a week after the Huntsman took Wendy in. Within that time he taught her much of the forest, teaching her how to track, which plants were poisonous and how to communicate with the animals. Together they fought bandits and royal guards, the Huntsman with his bow and Wendy with her daggers. On cold nights, the broken girl even allowed him to sleep near her for warmth, those being moments he'd never forget. He had never known what love was before, never cared for any other girl. Sure he'd have his fun with a few girls from the tavern. But they were meaningless. Humbert found himself growing attached to Wendy. They laughed; talked, argued, hugged... they were friends. He even found himself attracted to her in the most sinful manner. She was in his eyes beautiful and dangerous. She was a pirate, a thief, a criminal who was stealing his heart.

Wendy had never been with a man before. She was young and inexperienced, and taught by Killian, to guard her heart, because love was agonizing. Being the younger sister of a pirate Captain, she was always shielded from men and boys, who were interested in her, as they were frightened away by the overprotective Captain Hook.

With the Huntsman, she felt her heart stir within her chest. She cared for him, as more than just a friend, and that scared her.

Now, as they walked through the forest, with his brother trotting alongside them, she couldn't stop...

"You're staring." Humbert said as he met her gaze.

"Just trying to figure you out, muscles." He laughed at her new nickname for him. In truth she was admiring him. His strength, his body, his face, his personality. Everything about him was perfect.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, I'm taking you hunting." He stepped over a log and leant out his hand to help her as well, but she smiled and scoffed and hopped over the log without his help. Never a damsel in distress. "And additionally," the Huntsman continued, "I think it's about time you learned how to properly shoot a bow and arrow."

"No, that was a onetime thing." Wendy stopped in her tracks, with a frown. "I'm never using that contraption again. I prefer daggers or swords."

"Daggers are good for short ranges, and swords are for close combat. You need the bow and arrow to hunt."

"So you're going to teach me?"

"Do you see another handsome experienced huntsman around?"

"Getting cocky." Wendy laughed. "I see I'm rubbing off on you."

Humbert stood there, giving her a pout, and damn, she couldn't deny how attractive he looked doing it.

"Fine." She groaned. "Teach me how to shoot."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Days pass and nothing changes at the hospital. Emma sees less and less of Graham, which is odd considering how adamant he was to be with her before. Sure she told him not to go after her again, after his juvenile displays to show his claim on her towards Chris, but she expects him to fight for. If he really cares for her and wants to be with her, he would fight for her, even if that means fighting her. But for some reason, the fact that he won't fight, the fact that he isn't going after her, isn't bugging her. Losing Graham as a love interest isn't affecting her, because she never truly wanted him, and he never truly wanted her, which explains why he is giving her space.

Chris is the complete opposite. When not at the hospital he purposely meets her at Granny's when she goes to get her morning coffee, or when she meets Henry for lunch. With her son right there, she can't run away from him or tell him off, and even when Henry isn't there, Emma doesn't push him away, she just lets Chris warm back up to her. Chris, of course, is starting out small, vying for her friendship first. He hasn't kissed her again or flirted, but he tries to talk to her, to get her to meet up with him for drinks or go to a movie or for dinner. He tells her that he misses their friendship, and she does too. Emma knows Chris made a mistake, that it wasn't entirely his fault for sleeping with his ex fiancée, but it still hurts. Even though she wants him back, she needs time. For now a friendship is all she can handle.

Quite Frankly, Deputy Swan can use all the friends she can get at this point. Regina Mills has tried to get Sidney Glass, the freaking writer for the Mirror to become Sheriff, but Emma's new ally has helped her spot a loophole in the Town Charter. Mr. Gold has been ever so friendly to the candidate for Sheriff. He even encouraged Emma's team: Mary Margaret, David, Chris, Ruby, Granny, Dr. Hopper and Henry; to use the fire incident from a while back to create posters.

Said poster is still posted to the bulletin board at the Diner, even though the battle is already won, and is the subject of Emma Swan's view as she sits in the booth eating her omelet.

"Morning Swan." She looks up to see Chris smoothly slip into the booth.

"Hey, how's Gwen?" She notes how his face loses its natural brightness at the mention of his sister.

"She's stable, but there's still no change." Chris says. "Ruby, Mary Margaret and Ashley have all been to the hospital to see her. They keep telling me that I'm practically living at the hospital and should spend more time away from it. But I can't." Everything reminds Chris of her and the emptiness of the house doesn't help him either.

"She's going to wake up Chris." Emma tries to resist her urges to touch him, to comfort him, to kiss him.

"I do hope so, love." She doesn't even correct him anymore, because deep down she misses his pet names. He starts to play with his prosthetic hand, when her phone starts to ring.

"Swan."

"Emma? It's Graham. Can you drop by my place? We need to talk."

"Sure, I'll see you soon." She places her phone back in her pocket.

"Was that Graham?" Chris's voice cracks.

"Yes."

"You're still together..."

"No, not after that fight. Not after he bragged about me in his bed that was beyond inappropriate." And Graham was the freaking Sheriff, he should have known better than to engage in a fight over her. Not to mention he doesn't even want her. "I didn't sleep with him."

"You didn't?"

"No." _I couldn't do it._

She meets his blue orbs silently luring her in as he reaches her hand with his.

"Emma, please. Let me take you out love." _Let me spoil you, let me worship you, let me ravish you_. He thinks.

"You know I can't Chris." She needs time. It still hurts. And it hurts to have to keep away from him.

"I miss you."

"I can't take a chance on you."

"I hate myself for that night. I hate what it did to you. Please, I need to fix this." Somewhere during the conversation, his thumb found its way to her cheek, and is now wiping away a tear. Then he sees it. The princess hiding in her tower. _Someone hurt her before you, Jones. Someone hurt her bad._ "Darling who did this to you." Skin shudders beneath his fingertips, as his hand puts loose strands of hair behind her ear. Affectionately. Lovingly.

"I have to go." Emma manages to say. _I need you, I chose you, I want you._ "I have to go." She gets up abruptly, abandoning her omelet and the man she can't get out of her mind.

* * *

Graham is pacing. He likes Emma, he really does, but he cared for Wendy, and she's alive. He doesn't care that he is seven years her senior, or that she was a pirate. That night that they shared together was embedded in his memory.

* * *

FLASHBACK- Enchanted Forest Twenty Nine Years Ago

"Why are we stopping?" Wendy asked as the Huntsman stiffened like a statue.

"Shh." He put his finger up to her face, to quiet her, and the girl was torn between biting it or licking it. "We're close. There's a small herd up ahead."

"And what exactly is wrong with my hunting skills Humbert?" She snapped quietly. "If I remember correctly, I got the deer in the end."

"For one, you had to follow me in order to find the deer. Secondly, your archery is terrible; you shot it from close range."

"I still got the deer in the end."

"Pure luck."

They arrived on the hill of the clearing, peering down the large herd of deer grazing along the soft grass. The Huntsman lifted the bow and quiver from his back, and handed them to Wendy. She rolled her eyes, but took the weapon anyway, drawing an arrow and setting it on the string.

"Stop." Humbert said quietly.

"What?" She huffed, lowering the bow.

"Your stance is all wrong." He moved closer to her. "Put your right foot out and lean back on your left." His breath brushed along the skin of her neck, causing her mouth to water slightly. "Angle your hips a bit." His hands found their way around her leather encased hips, tilting them slightly. "Now...um... raise the bow." Even he seemed a little flustered as he smoothed his hands along her shoulders, his breath still caused her skin to heat up. "Aim." She aimed, but turned her head around to look at him. His green irises were mostly black, dilated with lust. The lump in his throat suggested that he was just as distracted as she. Wendy's mouth hung slightly open as her breaths came out in pants. And then everything else was history, as she dropped the bow and collided with him.

As he broke away from their kiss he said. "Graham."

"What?" Wendy gasped as he pecked her neck.

"My name is Graham. Graham Humbert."

"Graham?"

"Yes?"

"Sod the shooting."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Graham?" Emma calls as she enters his apartment.

"Hi Sheriff." He smiles weakly, emerging from his bedroom. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"Emma, I really like you. You're an amazing woman..."

"I'm going to stop you right there." She interrupts. "Look, I know you're not over Gwen, you still care about her and you want to be with her. A blind man would notice it."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It wasn't made to last. Be with her, if that makes you happy."

"You are taking this well."

"I..."

"I'm sorry for ruining things with Chris." Graham apologizes with his head down.

"You didn't."

"No I did. I knew he was head over heels for you for a while now. He always talked about you, said he couldn't get you off his mind. I shouldn't have kissed you." Graham looks up to her eyes. "But I still stand on what said. Be careful with him."

Emma smiles and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Graham."

* * *

Mary Margaret walks into the hospital room, stumbling upon Chris Jones sitting on a chair with his head slumped over on the edge of the bed. When she places a cup of coffee down beside him, he stirs

"She isn't a saint." She tells him. "But she is a good friend." He smiles, but Mary Margaret can tell it's for show. "You should take a break, go home, and go do something."

"Nothing to do." He croaks. "My employees are handling the docks, and the house is clean." He adds with a laugh.

"I didn't mean go and turn into Cinderella, though I wouldn't be surprised if you talk to mice on your spare time." Chris raises his eyebrow in amusement, and Mary Margaret ignores him. "Go out have a drink with E... David or Graham." She almost said Emma.

"I think I'll be staying away from alcohol for a while lass." Chris says blankly. "Don't worry your pretty head about me. I'm fine. Besides I'm surprised you're not living up to your promise and castrating me."

"You hurt Emma, and I will never forgive you for that, but you have experienced enough pain."

"Ah, so you don't want to beat the dead man."

"She chose you, you know. Before you broke her heart." Miss Blanchard states seriously. "She let down those walls only to get hurt again, and I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but you did." He looks down to the floor, ashamed. "But, let me tell you something. I have a friend named Gwendolyn who has a brother who made a mistake. But this man would do anything to fix it, because he cares deeply for the woman he hurt. He's a fighter and he will slay a dragon if he has to, in order to be with her. And though this woman doesn't show it, she wants nothing more than to be with him."

Chris looks up at the school teacher, his blue eyes vibrant once more.

"Fight for her." She says, and then walks away.

* * *

"Swan." Emma answers her phone after buying Henry an ice cream, as Regina talks to Mr. Gold, who is locked up in the Sheriff's station.

"Hey." Mary Margaret replies. "I'm at the hospital, and I'm having a little problem, I was hoping you could swing by."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just meet me in ten, okay? Room 106."

"Okay?"

"Thanks!"

As her friend hangs up, she looks to the smiling boy next to her, happily licking his ice cream.

* * *

When Emma arrives at the hospital, with Henry trailing behind her, she rushes to the room. _102, 104, 106: G. Jones. Why would...?_ But the moment she realizes what's going on is a moment too late, because she opened the door, and Chris is staring right at her.

"Swan? What are you doing here?" He asks, cocking his head, a slight smile gracing his lips. Well, there's no point in backing out now and she can't keep running.

"Hey Mr. Jones!" Henry says before Emma can open her mouth.

"Hello Henry, you know you can just call me Chris." Henry just smiles as Chris turns back to his mother. "Oh Bloody..." He stops, remembering that there is a child in the room. "Don't tell me Miss Blanchard called in a pity party."

"Not exactly." Emma says. "Henry why don't you go find Mary Margaret." The little boy shoots a smile to the three conscious and unconscious adults.

"Swan, if you don't want to be here..."

"Look, things are rocky between us, but no matter what, you're still my friend."

"I'm fine Swan, I don't need a friend right now." Chris snaps. "I need you!" His voice is calmer as he rises from the chair and walks towards her. She's shocked at his sudden outburst, the confident angry way he makes his way towards her. "I need you." Foreheads touch one another, shaky breaths mingle.

"I chose you. I choose you... but I... I can't. This is so wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" He counters. "I only want you, I only ever wanted you." His lips are so enticing. It would only take a single movement for hers to be melded with his.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Let me in love. I promise I will never hurt you again."

"I can't... God!" She pushes him, raising her voice. "Do you know how hard it is to resist you, how hard it was to try and not think of you next to me when Graham was. To not imagine your lips when he kissed me. You're always in my head! You..."

He doesn't let her finish that thought because he yanks her forward, covering her mouth with his. She moans, because it is the best feeling in the world, but rips herself from his grasp.

"I just need time." She whispers.

_Beep._

"What was that?" Emma asks, as she and Chris turn their heads towards the girl on the bed, the separation heart wrenching. Her fingers move.

"Curse." The girl mumbles.

"Gwen?" Chris says slowly.

"Stay here, try to get her to move again."

"What, why?" He asks confused. Is she leaving him?

"I need to get Whale." She explains, before running out the door. _And call Graham._

* * *

The hot blinding white lights sting Gwen's irises as her eyes flutter open. A searing pain is crawling at her cranium and her stomach feels empty and dry. Images are at first blurry, but as her eyes slowly focus, she can see a man looming over her. His eyes are sad and he looks confused and tired. His brown hair is a mess and he looks as if he finally took a breath for the first time in minutes as a relieved smile appears on his face. _Wait a minute, Graham?_

"Oh thank God, you're awake!" He exclaims, before capturing her numb lips in a kiss. Her lips are warm and soft just like Graham remembers them. As her hand comes up to caress his face, he feels his heart race, that is of course, before she smacks it across his cheek, causing his head to whip to the side.

"What the bloody hell Sheriff!" She shrieks, her hand flying to her mouth. For someone who was asleep for four days, she sure had a lot of strength.

If her hand print on his cheek isn't painful enough, Graham feels himself being pulled back by the collar of his shirt forcefully.

"If you lay another hand on my sister, I'll make sure I'm not the only one in need of a prosthetic Humbert." Chris threatens.

"Chris?"

"Gwen!" Chris rushes to her side, holding her hand. "Lass, how are you? Can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't freaking know. Bad hang over?"

"Gwen, now's not a good time to be joking. We need to know what happened to you. Who did this to you? Was it Regina?" Graham asks

"What?" Gwen laughs. "Why would the bloody Mayor do anything to me?"

"Darling, you've been missing for weeks now and you were found unconscious in the forest." Her brother explains. But Gwen just stares at him. "Don't you remember?" He looks back to Graham who has the same concern and confusion in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it isn't funny. Why are you two bloody staring at me like that and why the hell did you kiss me Sheriff?"

"Gwen, I know." Chris says.

"You know?" She gulps. Then she turns hysterical. "Damn it! How the hell could you know? Did you go through my purse or something?"

"No, I..."

"How could you possibly find out that I work at the Grotto?"

"What!"

"What?"

Two sets of eyes pierce hers. The Grotto was a shady pub at the edge of town, shadier than the Rabbit Hole. It also served as a strip club, with its employees both serving drinks and lap dances.

"You work at the bloody Grotto?"

"You didn't know?" Gwen mentally curses herself. "How do you think I make money?"

"No, this makes no sense! You volunteer at the hospital, you worked at Granny's as a waitress." Graham says, shocked. Gwen babysat Henry, she wasn't a stripper.

"What are you rambling about? I would never volunteer for anything." She laughs. "And why did you kiss me Sheriff? I'm flattered, but seriously."

"Gwen I know you and Graham slept together, so cut the bloody crap."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She backs up, leaning against the pillows, staring at both of them like they are nuts. "I did no such thing. And I'm a stripper, not a harlot Sheriff."

"I'm not the sheriff anymore, and he knows, so you don't have to hide it."

"He knows nothing, I'm sorry Graham, but this sudden infatuation with me is ridiculous. I never slept with you, stop trying to make me out to be some prostitute. Speaking of which, I wonder why you're fiancée isn't here brother. Isn't Laurel usually keen on seeing me in pain?"

"Laurel cheated on me, I left her, you know this." Chris says worriedly

Before Chris can question his sister further, the door swings open and the blonde sheriff and doctor march in.

* * *

Dr. Whale is pissing Emma Swan off. Chris and Graham are there sitting at Gwen's bedside, ecstatic that she moaned and mumbled something, because that meant that she is no longer in a coma. And here is Dr. Whale, taking his sweet time. They finally get to her room and waltz in.

"Got Dr. Whale, was there any change?" Sheriff Swan asks, before turning around to see Chris's sister half propped up with her mouth hanging open.

"Who are you?"

**Thoughts, Comments, Criticisms?**

**Should I edit the previous chapter, and make it so Laurel isn't done meddling? Because I really shouldn't have made her give up... I mean every story needs villains... Also... what happened to Gwen? What do you guys think? Poor Graham right? AND thoughts on the Grotto? Have a great day/night/whatever :) Next update... Real Soon, Almost Done. Probably this week, considering I want it done before exams.  
-XoxPhoenix10  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Time, Dreams & Reality

**Hi Guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter. I am hoping to write the next chapter more quickly. This is one of my favorite chapter. Gotta warn you, might be full of typos. I rushed to post it. Did you see the pics Ginny Goodwin posted on Twitter? Hilarious. The one with Hook serenading Emma on one knee with a guitar was the best though lol. ANyways, enough from me... Enjoy!**

"What's the last thing you remember?" Whale asks, checking her eyes. Mary Margaret was asked to bring Henry back to his mother, as his biological one deals with the situation. Chris, Emma and Graham are all standing further back, Graham being glued against the wall with his hanging painfully. In the Enchanted Forest, they had something and now it's no more. Chris is equally pained, although for different reasons. His sister has amnesia, and his Swan is painfully close but he can't touch her.

Emma knows that if they were alone, Chris would reach his right hand out and hold hers, and she would squeeze it to comfort him. She would let him be near her, because distance is killing her.

As everyone's attention focuses to the young woman, Emma and Chris slowly sneak a small glance at one another, both swiftly looking away as their views meet.

"I woke up in the morning, headed to the Grotto, got into a fight with Laurel; you didn't defend me by the way." Gwen snaps at Chris, who looks guilty. "Then I fled to Ruby's, Laurel wanted to go out to a fancy restaurant, so of course we all went, then the car broke down."

"That kind of sounds like the day Emma came to town, minus the strip club." Chris cringes. "You told me you were volunteering at the hospital that day."

"I'm sorry, do I look like Miss Blanchard?"

"You volunteer with her." Whale replies. "And as for volunteering, I can certainly attest to that, considering all the arguments you have with me everyday." Gwen comically rolls her eyes.

"So let me get this straight. I don't remember a new Sheriff coming to town, I slept with the old one, Laurel's out of the picture and I am friends with an elementary school teacher? You are all insane."

"It's true lass." Chris tells her sister.

"Gwen if you can remember anything about what happened to you, even the slightest detail might help." Emma says.

"I told you what I remember Blondie." The girl challenges.

"Gwen." Chris snarls protectively, something she catches quickly on.

"It's okay." Emma mouths. "Do you remember the note?" She says turning back to the victim.

"The note?"

"The note, lass. Don't you remember what you wrote to me? You were in trouble, someone was out to kill you. You had a bloody wolf in your room!" Chris exclaims frustrated.

"I don't remember any of that Chris." His sister snaps back.

"What wolf?"Graham asks perking up. Did Gwen take care of his brother when he could not?

"Your wolf friend was in her room the day she went missing." Emma explains. "Gwen, a man named August Booth found you in the forest. He said that he heard you scream and then he found you unconscious. You were wearing old scraps and you were severely dehydrated and malnourished."

"Look, I don't remember anything, so why don't you go back to your little..."

"Gwendolyn!" Chris doesn't know where his sister's spiteful tone is coming from, but he won't stand for it, especially when it's being directed towards Emma. The girl smiles as if she just proved a point.

"I think Ms. Jones needs some rest." Whale says sensing the undeniable tension. "It would be best if you all came back later, we still need to run some tests."

"Right." Chris scoffs, swiftly turning around, wanting to get out of that danger zone as fast as possible. Emma follows him out, worried at his angered pace. Still quiet, Graham is the last to leave, shooting glances at his ex lover who curtly flicks at the dirt under her nails.

The ex sheriff is sure that Regina is responsible to doing this to his Wendy. She is different, cold and calculating, yet parts of her remain, such as her tenacity and strength. The kiss that Graham shared with her was loveless and empty, as if life itself has been drained out from her.

* * *

Regina Mills smiles as she sits at her desk drinking a glass of cider. That pirate's sister is no longer a threat, Emma is no longer with Graham and now Snow White and Prince Charming are about to go down in flames. Sure, their daughter is sheriff and has another man in her life, but wait till the princess's royal family discovers his pirate roots. And Gwen may have escaped, but she no longer knows who she is. How the Queen's ally was able to corrupt the girl's memory is a mystery to her. But she is sure thankful that he did.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in." The mayor calls. A blonde haired woman peeks her head through the door. "Ah, Kathryn! Come in."

* * *

The sheriff finds herself running after her not-so-friend-like friend, concerned for his well being.

"Chris? Are you alright?" She asks him, as he turns around to face him.

"Wonderful." He quips sarcastically.

"Gwen's just confused and traumatized, she'll be better in no time."

"She has amnesia, and believes herself to be a filthy stripper. She doesn't even remember you!" _The most important thing in my life right now besides her_, he thinks to himself.

"She needs time." Emma says slowly. _Just like I need time. _She thinks. _But do you really Emma? Do you really need to torture him and yourself by keeping away from one another? I don't know. But you do. You want to be with him. He wants to be with you. Stop dancing around it and just give in already! But I don't want to get hurt. He's not Neal. Chris may not be Neal, but he hurt me anyway. What's to stop him from doing it again? Because he cares. Because he is sorry. Because he came back. It's not enough._

"She does, doesn't she?" Now Emma is sure he is no longer talking about his sister.

_RING!_

_Saved by the bell, _Emma thinks as she reaches for her phone. Chris awkwardly turns to the side to give the woman privacy.

"Hello?" He stands there, with his hands in his jean pockets, silent, but his wondrous eyes scream it all. The pain, the loneliness, the rejection. All their separation is doing is amplifying these dreaded feelings. Sure, his little dance with Laurel caused sickening shivers to crawl through her body, but lashing out at him and giving him the cold shoulder is killing the both of them. She needs his smile, his laugh, his touch, his kiss. She needs him. The only problem is removing that armor and letting him in.

"Hey." Ruby. "Mary Margaret, Ashley and I are planning to take Gwen out for a girl's night. We hope some time with us will help her remember, and it's Valentine's Day! It would be nice to get out and meet some new guys. So, what do you say to joining us?"

"Gee, thanks Ruby." Emma says looking back up to Chris. She can't bear to leave him alone like this, in this state. "But I'm going to have to pass."

"Oh... you have a date don't you?"

"Something like that."

"I'll leave you to it then. Say hi to Chris for me." Emma can just hear the flirty wink on the other line.

"Ruby!" But the line is dead.

She turns to Chris who perks up from his spot leaning against the wall of a building.

"You don't have to cancel your plans for me Swan."

"How did you know?" Emma crooks her eyebrow at him.

"Open book, love." At least he's smirking.

"What are you going to do?" The naughty eyebrow lifts once more. "Today, I mean, with what's going on."

"There is nothing I bloody can do, is there?" Chris laughs. "Just go home and wait. Polish the car, wash the floors." Emma gulps and stops walking.

"Or," she begins carefully, "you can come with me... for a drink." _What's the matter with you, Emma? You just told him... told yourself that you need time. But I need him._

Chris halts in his tracks, and turns around to face her. It's as if his pain and anger flew out the window.

"Is this you asking me out Swan?"

"Maybe it is..." She sucks her lips inward licking it. "As friends." She clarifies.

"Emma, are you sure?" There's nothing playful about the way he looks at her.

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't." He still looks weary. "Oh come on, it's a few drinks, it's harmless." _Drinks between friends. Between two people with tons of sexual chemistry. So what? And you know what that leads to. Shut up._

"Drinks are anything but harmless, love." _They made me hurt you._

"Come on, I'll even pay!"

"Swan this has nothing to do about money. And there's no way I'm making you pay." Then it clicks. He doesn't want to drink. He doesn't want to hurt her again.

"You haven't drank since the night you were arrested."

"Aye. That was a slip up, I intended to stop after the night of the fire." Chris's eyes are sad and ashamed. Then an idea pops in Emma's head. She reaches out and grabs his prosthetic hand, leading him to her car.

"Emma..."

"Look, you owe me this." He cringes at her words. "Just come with me, please. Trust me." He looks at her for a second, then his signature smirk returns.

"It's Valentine's Day, love."

"All the more reason not to be alone." She counters. A smile makes its way onto his face.

"Well, who am I to deny the request of a lady." They enter the car.

"Watch it pal." Emma closes her door and slides the key in the ignition. "I'm not just any lady."

"Believe me love, when I say I know that."

It takes five minutes for them to drive to the other part of town, and it surprises Chris on where the other part of town is.

"The forest? What are we drinking rain water?" Chris laughs following her into the woods.

"Actually you're close." Emma smirks at his befuddled look. They step on further out into a clearing where an old well sits.

"We're drinking well water?" Chris grins. "You are a strange woman Swan."

"Shut up." She smiles. "August showed me this place a few days ago." His face hardens at the mention of another man's name. "Said the water brings back things that were once lost."

"Didn't know you were dating other men Swan." _You're losing her to another man again mate._

"August and I are just friends." She says as he reels up the pail of water. Chris's face softens. But only a bit.

"So were we once upon a time." She takes out a paper cup and hands it to him.

"Yes, well I don't fall for just anyone." Emma says, immediately regretting it as Chris raises up his eyebrow.

"You fell for me?" He smiles warmly and she inwardly curses herself.

Emma crosses her arms and he takes it as a 'yes'.

"Well you being with my friend did give me pause." Chris fills the two paper cups with the surprisingly clear water. "I thought you were done with me."

"I said I needed time." Emma starts slowly. "And I did...but it doesn't mean I don't want you in my life." His stormy eyes suddenly clear up. She reaches for the paper cup and lifts it to her lips taking a sip and Chris does the same.

_Here's to hoping you come back to me, love._

"You said you needed time." Chris repeats. "Meaning...?"

* * *

"Meaning I had my time to think. We were friends first and... I miss being with you." She continues as his right hand reaches up to hold her face. "I have had some time to think and I think... I...I'm ready to take things slow." Her hand moves upwards to join his, running her fingers along the skin.

"Emma." His voice is quickly muffled as she delicately places a kiss on his lips. "Slow. I think I can handle that." He chuckles before kissing her again. Laughter bubbles from her lips as they caress his again. The gently kiss is slowed down and they rest their foreheads against each other.

"Slow." Emma repeats.

"A fresh start." He reaches in to kiss her again when his cell rings.

* * *

He looks up to Emma only to see her with a raised eyebrow.

It's now that he realizes he imagined it.

"Sorry?" He bites his lip.

"I miss us, but I can't." She replies in a steady breath. "I miss our friendship, but I'm not ready for anything else." _Why are you doing this to yourself Emma? _ "Aren't you going to answer that?" The pain in his eyes is too much that she changes the subject.

"Bloody phones." Chris mumbles as Emma bites her lips. "Yes Graham, what is it?... What! I'm on my way!"

* * *

"Let me go Sheriff!" Gwen whines as Graham drags her out of the Grotto.

"Not the sheriff anymore." That idiot of a doctor discharged the girl, who immediately ran off to her 'work'. Unfortunately, the woman who Gwen thinks she is was her actual cursed self. At the beginning of the curse Gwen must have quit and fixed things up for her life, because the people at the Grotto remember her, remember her lifestyle.

"Good, then that should give you an even more of an incentive to take your bloody hand off me!" She's sporting a pair of tall red pumps and a black corset outfit. In place of her black liner is sparkly red eye shadow and a ton of mascara and lipstick. The Wendy Graham knows would never dress like this.

"I'm trying to prevent you from making a mistake."

"Since when do you give a damn about me?" Gwen snaps. "Oh wait, I know since you hallucinated in your head that you're in love with this goody two shoes version of me."

"I did not hallucinate anything and you definitely were not a saint."

"Look, I don't care, I am not this person everyone thinks I am."

"Is everything alright?" Comes a voice. They turn to see the pawn shop owner leaning on a cane.

"Everything is fine Mr. Gold."

"Sorry, I heard yelling and assumed the worst. Glad to see you are back Miss Jones."

"Save it old man." Gwen crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry?" Gold growls, glaring grudgingly at the girl.

"Gwen!" Graham rushes to Mr. Gold who is shooting a dirty glare at the woman. "So sorry Mr. Gold. Gwen's not herself. Amnesia."

"Well, then I hope all goes well." Gold sneers. "Do give her my best."

"Why can't you..." He stops as he turns around to see that the young woman is indeed no longer by his side. "Are you serious?" He exclaims. Leaving Gold's side, he rushes back towards the Grotto, only to be met by an angered Chris and annoyed Emma, as they encounter one of the many employees.

"Hey sailor, what can I get you?" A trampy girl in a short mariner's top and matching skirt purrs, running her hands up his chest, much to Emma's dislike.

"You can get your hands off if me for starters lass." He snaps catching her hands and yanking them off him. The woman's smile lessens and she shoots a glance to Emma.

"This place is completely legal Sheriff. We already dealt with these matters a long time ago with the previous sheriff."

"Oh I know." Emma says. "We're not here for that. We're looking for Gwen Jones."

"Right, he was looking for her too." The woman points to Graham who is running up alongside then. "Last I saw he dragged her out of here." She walks away as Graham arrives.

"Where is she?" Chris questions his friend.

"She snuck away from me and I figured she fled back here."

"Well aren't you her perfect boyfriend." Chris mocks.

"Stop!" Emma warns. "I'll go check in the back, Graham, you check the exits and Chris check the floor."

Suddenly loud music echoes through the Grotto as a silver pole rises from one of the stages. Three jaws drop as Gwen emerges from the back, in the black corset, red pumps, fish net stockings, bombarded with wolf whistles and cat calls.

"What the hell." Is all Emma can say as the woman slides down the pole.

"Oh hell no!" Chris exclaims stomping over to her. Immediately, the girl starts yelling at her brother, the moment she sees him, but he ignores her and lifts her over his shoulder, hauling her off the stage.

"Put me down Chris!"

"You're in over your head lass!"

"Hey buddy, wait your turn!" An angry customer yells.

"Excuse me?" Chris growls, ready to knock him out.

"No touching my girls." An older woman in a mermaid outfit snaps. Emma and Graham rush over to Chris, before he attacks anybody. Gwen is now ramming her fists into his back.

"Sheriff." Emma flaunts her badge. "Get back to... whatever the hell this is."

* * *

"You!" Along the roads of Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David walk peacefully by, when David's enraged soon to be ex wife marches up to him and smacks him across the face.

"Kathryn!" The school teacher exclaims, as her lover catches his balance from the force of the blow.

"I knew our marriage was in trouble, but you couldn't wait, could you? You had to go sleep around, even when we're still married."

"Kathryn..."

"No, you don't get to talk!" She points her finger in his face. "You could have told me earlier that you didn't think this could work. If you really wanted to be with her." She looks at Mary Margaret in disgust. "Not sleep with her behind my back."

Several people are staring now, murmuring to each other as they pass by the commotion.

"I hope you two enjoy your life together. You deserve each other."

* * *

Once out of the shady building, Chris places Gwen down by the Beetle and Graham hands her his jacket.

"How dare you Chris! I was doing my job!"

"You're job? That's not a bloody job! That's exploitation!" He roars back. "I thought you were with Mary Margaret, Ruby and Ashley?"

"That was until Mary Margaret and Ashley's Princes decided to stop by. So you know what, yeah I wanted to go work!"

"You mean you wanted to flaunt yourself and parade around in your underwear?"

"Oh please, like you have any right to judge." She directs her fury to Graham. "And you! Why were you bloody following me?"

"I wasn't!" Graham protests. Okay maybe he was. But its not like he'll just sit there and watch some man touch her!

"God! You're worse than those creeps watching me at the bar." _Well that hurt the ego, _Graham thinks.

"Gwen I forbid you from going there ever again!" Chris roars.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm an adult!"

"Actually, he's your emergency contact, and since you obviously can't think straight." Emma interrupts crossing her arms. She barely knew Gwen, but she knows that the old Gwen would not want this for her life.

"I'm sorry, but this hardly seems like a sheriff's business Miss Swan. What are you even doing here?" The blonde shifts nervously. "You two are an item aren't you?" She asks with an evil smirk. "How long ago did you break it off with the witch again?" Emma and Chris both look around nervously. Gwen's smirk grows. "That long huh? Who knew my big brother bounces back so quickly. Tell me Chris, are you that desperate for a woman?"

The dock owner looks at the patient in utter disgust. He doesn't know this woman in front of him. She's not his sister. His sister was compassionate and caring. This one is insensitive and vile.

"We're not together." Emma snaps after a moment.

"Thank God."

"The old you liked Emma." Chris says, standing his ground.

"The old me seems like someone I wouldn't want to meet."

"Get in the car." He growls.

She laughs but complies, scanning Emma as she does so.

"My weak brother, in the hands of another seductress. You're a fool Chris."

"I'd be a fool to listen to you."

He and Emma take the front as Graham sits in back with Gwen. Making sure that Gwen's words did not affect her, Chris reaches out and holds Emma's hand reassuringly. They hear Gwen scoff and Emma retreats as if she were burned , starting the engine.

* * *

As they reach the Jones's estate, the stars are twinkling with the night. It's nearly eleven and all four of them begin to tire. Gwen is the first one to exit the vehicle, slamming the door as she does so.

"Where do you think you're going Gwen?" Emma and Graham follow the siblings into their home.

"To my room!" She snaps flicking on the light.

"We're not done talking!" He rams his foot between said room's door as she attempts to shut him out.

"Like bloody hell we're not!"

"Don't you swear with me young lady!"

"Well pardon me father! Are you going to ground me too now?"

"That's actually not a bad idea lass." Chris crosses his arms as he sees her tear into her closet and pull out a large back pack.

"You know what, you're right, I'm not staying in my room."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving!" Gwen screams, shoving her clothes into the bag.

The blood drains from Chris's face. Leaving. No.

"Gwen, you can't leave." Emma tries to intervene. "This is your home, your brother cares about you."

"I know when I'm not wanted Emma." She walks towards the door but Chris blocks her path.

"I never said that." Chris grits his teeth.

"You didn't have to." Gwen brushes past him, bashing her shoulder into his as she does so, leaving him frozen.

As she makes her way downstairs, another man stands in her path.

"Move Graham."

"No."

"Don't challenge me Graham, I hate a challenge."

"Think about what you're doing, we just got you back."

"That's the thing Humbert." She leans close to the man. "You never had me in the first place." Pushing him aside, she leaves the house.

"I'll go get her." Graham announces after a moment. Chris is still stunned and Emma remains quiet by his side. The ex sheriff opens the door and pursues the young girl, leaving the two behind in haunting silence.

* * *

"Gwen!"

The woman turns around, groaning.

"Do you ever stop following me?"

"You got to go back! Chris needs you."

"Because you care about what he needs." She scoffs. The girls told her about the love triangle.

"I care about what you need!"

"Because of one night?" She spins around facing him angrily, and Graham thanks God that she had the decency to put on a sweater and sweat pants. "Even if we did manage to sleep together, and to be honest, I don't exactly doubt it, you're attractive enough, why would you care for me after one night?"

"It wasn't just one night."

"We were dating?" She sighs.

"Not exactly."

"Look, whatever happened... didn't happen for me. I just remember watching you come over to have a beer with Chris. So please let this go. Leave me alone."

"At least stay with me tonight."

"I am not sleeping with you."

"That's not what I said." Gwen thinks about it for a while.

"Fine. But I get the bed." Graham laughs.

"I expect as much."

"Alright lover boy take me home." She slings her arm over his shoulders. And something inside her is content when his hand goes around her waist.

* * *

Mary Margaret snuggles against David upon the couch, Kathryn's words playing over and over again in her head like a mantra. The looks the townspeople gave them after that were shocking. Ashley, Ruby, Henry and August were the only people who talked to them that day. Gwen, initially was cold towards the school teacher, but strangely warmed up to her... after she knew of the affair.

David kisses his girlfriend's head and rubs circles on her back, the both of them nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Graham Humbert left Emma Swan and Chris Jones in the companionship of silence.

Except the silence only lasts for a moment.

Just a moment.

And then all hell breaks loose.

Chris marches up the walls and punches right through it as if it is a card board box. All the contents upon the island counter, bottles plates and glasses crash to the floor when he pushes them with a curse. Emma shakes at his rage and cautiously walks up to him.

"Chris! It's going to be alright." She says touching his arm.

But he steps away from her.

"No it's not going to be bloody okay Emma!" His hook digs into the table top as he brings his hand to his head.

"She's upset and confused, she's going to come back. You're fine." He kicks the table, and Emma starts to get angry. "You need to learn to give people space Chris! You're fine!"

"No I'm not fine! I'm alone! Again!" He stares into her eyes, and for the first time, Emma can see a storm through them. "I have no one!"

_This is it._

_It's now or never._

_You can't keep this up forever._

"You couldn't be more wrong Jones."

Swiftly, she marches up to him and yanks him forward, crashing her lips to his. The kiss is brutal. Dominating. Eccentric. Electric. What both of them have been craving forever.

Parting for a moment, she whispers in a breathless moan.

"You have me you stupid bastard." Then their mouths fuse once more.

He moans, bringing his good hand up to run through her hair, as both hers form an iron grip on his face. Dangerously yanking her head back with his hand, he starts kissing his way down her neck, licking and nipping the skin as he goes, leaving the skin cold and longing for the warmth of his mouth.

But Emma isn't having any of it.

Because it's her way or no way.

So she slaps him.

"What the..." Her lips attack his once more. _At least I know one way to shut you up._ She starts backing him up, until his back slams against the wall, causing both to groan. Her hands soon abandon his face and reach down to roll up his tight v-neck from his body. As she drops to her knees, his heart skips a beat.

"Swan, what are you doing?"

"Shut up."

She lifts his shirt and places a kiss upon his stomach, and he thinks he's about to faint. Slowly she kisses her way up his chest and her head disappears under his top.

"Swan..." She nips his skin and he moans.

Finally clearing his head, he whips the shirt over his head and onto the floor, pulling Emma up as he does so.

"Emma." He stares deeply into her green eyes, filled with lust. She tries to reach out and kiss him, but he holds her back. "What are you doing?" He repeats, caressing her cheek as he does so.

"I'm tired of fighting this." Her fingers run up his chest. "I choose you."

"We don't have to rush this, love." Chris sighs. "We can wait."

"But I don't want to wait anymore." Emma says. "I want you." _You want him, you've always wanted him. This is right. _

He kisses her deeply again.

She kisses him back.

Scooping her in his arms, he carries her towards the bedroom, never breaking their flaming kiss. He places her down by the bed and she rids herself of her jeans, boots and jacket, and he rids himself of his jeans as well. She turns towards him for another kiss, but he quickly turns her around, pressing her back to his chest.

"Mmmm" She hums, as he tilts her head and kisses her neck again. He runs his fingers at the edge of her top, where the skins is, massaging her hip, wrapping his bad hand around her waist. She tilts her head to kiss him deeply and brings one arm up to caress the side of his face, while her other hand reaches for his left arm. He breaks away from the kiss.

"Love, don't..."

"Shh." Emma turns around to face Chris, making sure that he watches her unstrap the prosthetic from his arm. He swallows hard and closes his eyes as she frees his wrist from the leather brace. "Look at me, Chris." She brings his arm up and kisses his arm. He moans.

"Emma." She steps back, watching in amusement as his eyes snap open in confusion. Of course those moon lit eyes widen as she pulls off her tank top and approaches him. Once again she grabs his bad arm and places it above her cleavage atop her heart, placing her left hand on his chest simultaneously.

"I choose you." She repeats.

"And I choose you."

He kisses her sensually backing her up to the bed and laying her down softly.

This is right.

Them.

Together.

Finally.

And all they hope is...

... that this isn't a dream.

**Finally right? Thoughts, criticism, complements? I'll take it! Lol. What should the GrahamxWendy ship be called? 6 days until the season premiere! Did you see the CS promo? OMG I died! Is EmmaxChris's relationship progressing to quick? I just don't like her sulking so much. Review! Rate! Favorite! Follow! More Reviews= Me writing faster= You getting the chapters quicker! Have a great day!**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


	16. Chapter 16: The Storm is Never Calm

**Yes! I am finally posting. Made it especially long for you guys, hopefully it's worth the wait. A little fluffiness towards the end. SEASON THREE IS AMAZING. SO much CS. I can't even. But kinda pissed Neal is there now. I hope Hook makes a move on Emma till then. Decided to name GrahamxWendy DarlingHunter. I'm hoping not too many people are pissed with that ship :P Anyways enough from me... ENJOY!**

It is a small apartment located near the Diner. One bedroom, one bath, small kitchen, a love seat and box television set. The air is slightly humid and filled with the scent of coffee and grease as Gwen emerges from the small bedroom. She walks into kitchen interrupting Graham in a mid flip of a pancake. Of course she stuns him by her presence so said pancake lands helplessly to the floor.

"Morning Humbert." She prances around the kitchen, towards the fridge for a glass of milk, smirking as he stares at her dumbfounded. Of course, he has a reason to be stunned, as she is currently parades around in nothing but her underwear and a poor excuse for a T-shirt, something she definitely would never do unless cursed.

"M-Morning." He stutters. There won't be a day that Graham won't be attracted to her, his feelings for her will live on forever. Of course he felt pathetic the day she awoke and he kissed her and she still ended up cursed. Obviously true love's kiss does not work on them. They're not even dating.

Reaching down, Graham cleans up the floor with a sigh. Breakfast is ruined.

"It's alright, I'll just pick up something to eat at home." Gwen says as if reading his mind.

"You're going back home?"

"Yeah, I mean, you were right. He's my brother. He's looking out for me."

"So you're going to quit?"

"Now, now let's not do anything rash." She gives him a pointed look.

"You don't need that place."

"It's the only thing I'm good at doing."

"That's not true. You're the most capable woman I've ever met." Graham's jaw locks as Gwen blinks at him.

"How serious were we."

"It was a few nights."

"Tell me."

"We got close, we became friends... and then one thing lead to another."

"Chris says you told him it was last year. But I only forgot events that happened since Emma's arrival." He turns back to the stove, looking away from her. "Graham?"

"You don't remember more than just a few weeks."

"Graham how serious were we?"

"We're just friends now."

"You kissed me awake like some fairytale." He snorts and she frowns.

"I was just happy to have you back."

"Bullocks."

"I don't want to talk about this Gwen." She sighs.

"Fine." She heads to the bedroom to get dressed. "Thanks for the talk last night, and the bed."

_Yeah, because you're the one who deserves to be upset..._ Graham thinks.

* * *

Emma scrambles the eggs as best she can, laying them out on two plates. Slowly and steadily, like Mary Margaret showed her, she grates the cheese over the hot eggs and places crispy strips of bacon on the sides. As the oranges are squeezed, she hums "You Shook Me All Night Long" and shakes her hips to it, making her way past the island counter to the table. She wants to be the one who makes breakfast for once, the one who takes the initiative, instead of relying on the other person...

* * *

Shivers run up Chris's bare arms as he wakes to the new day, barely covered by the blankets. He is cold. There's a disturbing lack of warmth surrounding him. Blindly, he reaches out, patting down on the bed for that warm beautiful body that should be right next to him. Only, he never finds it. Cracking an eye open, the dock owner searches for her, only to find the space next to him cold and empty. And it burns.

Of course.

He imagined it.

_How could you possibly believe she'd want you Jones._

_She's disgusted by you._

He sighs as he swings over to the side of the bed and stands up, freeing himself from the sheets, revealing his muscular naked body to the sunlight seeping through. He walks up to his closet and pulls out some boxers, jeans and a royal blue v-neck long sleeve t-shirt. Better to not walk out butt naked and give your sister a heart attack. That is of course, if she decided to return home.

Hoping he won't have to spend another day in utter loneliness, he makes his way towards the bedroom door, but not without glancing back at the bed. A king size bed. He laughs. _What's the bloody point of having it, if you have no one to share it with?_

Those kisses, the gasps, the moans, the screams of ecstasy; they never happened. Yet it felt so real. The way Emma kissed him, how she let him touch her without fear, the way she writhed beneath him, but remained quite the dominatrix the whole way. For a moment, Chris thinks he knows what it's like to actually make love to someone. To feel them reciprocate the feelings. To want him. Her caresses are burned into his memory. They way she screamed his name plays in his head over and over again like a siren's song.

A play on imagination and deep desires.

Fake.

She didn't let him do all the work. No. She was very much the active participant, keeping up with his own stamina, challenging him. And Chris loves a challenge.

It was definitely the best night he ever had, with any woman he can remember, she made him feel emotions he never thought he could never feel. These emotions scare him. They're not quite yet love, but they are deep, passionate and lustful, just like Emma is. Just like their night was.

She caressed him, every inch of his body, including the part he resented most. She kissed him as if she needed him to breathe. At least that was how he feels about her. His sustenance. His goddess.

How she squirmed in delight, moaned in pleasure and teased him is branded in his brain. Her subtle yet powerful movements, her wild tongue and energetic body kept him on edge.

And yet.

He imagined it.

Sighing, the heart throb turns the handle and makes his way towards the first floor. As he walks down the steps a delicious aroma fills the air and once at the kitchen, he meets the most beautiful sight.

"Emma." She turns around and smiles brightly at him, her fiery sunlight hair messed up from their previous activities, her long bare slender legs glowing like the rest of her skin, and her whole body, encompasses in nothing but his favorite black button down shirt. "I... I thought I imagined it." He stutters, taking in her appearance.

"Too good to believe huh?" She smirks, bringing the mugs of coffee to the table. She looks up at him with emerald eyes, and he can't help but wrap his arms around her. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"You should have." He growls, capturing her lips. "Next time, I want to wake up next to you."

"Who says there's a next time?"

"I do." He cups her sensually through the shirt eliciting her to moan, wrap her arms around his neck as he plays with the edge of the shirt.

"I hope you don't mind. I couldn't find my clothes, I put this on." She didn't feel like searching everywhere for her jeans and top, which Chris carelessly threw over his shoulder, the previous night.

"Don't ever take it off, love." He kisses her again. The sight of her in his shirt... it makes his blood start to rush.

"Really?" She purrs stepping back slightly. "You don't ever want me to take this off?" Her fingers run teasingly at the top button.

"Siren."

"Funny, I don't think I need to sing to get you on your knees."

"If I recall correctly Swan, I wasn't the only one eager to get on my knees." Chris pulls her to him so that they are flushed against each other.

"Food's getting cold." Emma gasps.

"Sod the food." He groans, grazing his lips along her cheek. Despite the sensations he manages to make her feel, she slaps his shoulder.

"Hey! I worked hard on that."

"Bacon, eggs, orange juice and coffee." _And we're not even married... Bloody hell Chris, why are you thinking about that? Get that out of your head._ "I should be doing this for you love."

"Why can't I do it for you?" She crooks her eyebrow.

He sighs, lifting up her hand and placing a long kiss onto it which has her heart fluttering.

"Because you deserve everything I can possibly give you... and I don't deserve you."

Emma squeezes his hand gently.

"I choose you."

"And I you."

"Okay, come on, let's eat." Emma says, trying to break the tension and lusty haze evident in his too bright eyes. Her walls are beginning to build up once more.

Smiling, Chris sits at his table, digging into the omelet.

Her whole body hums at the sight of him smiling at her. Last night was amazing. She has never felt so alive and on fire. She can still feel his skin pressed deliciously against hers, and the aftermath of their night still revealing aches and pains. But Emma doesn't care about that. In fact, she'd happily sit in bed, to avoid moving her sore muscles, as long as Chris would be in there with her.

Yet, regret and fear still invade the woman's mind. She cares about him, that much is certain, but she doesn't want this to blossom any further, out of fear that he'd leave her, hurt her, like the last man who caused her heart to burn. And it's not like she hasn't felt pain from him. Chris has burnt her, indeed, but at least she knows the guilt and the pain that that mistake causes him. At least she knows it was a mistake, he never intended to make. Neal on the other hand...

"You alright Swan?"

"Hmm?" She looks up to see her boyfriend with a worried look on his face. _Boyfriend? Really Emma? _"Yeah, I'm fine."

He makes her happy... but it's hard for her to accept this. Last time it took one moment to screw everything up, what's to stop it from happening again. What's to say that she even has anything at all with Chris? For all she knows he could have gotten what he wanted...

"You're not the only one who can tell when the other is lying. I'm pretty good at that too." He smirks, placing his fork down. "Open book remember?" His mood suddenly grows more serious. "What's troubling you love?"

"I'm just thinking." She sighs. Great, now the sad puppy look is back.

"You're worried about what this means." He realizes.

"I mean, I have had only one long term relationship with a guy before, and that ended up with me giving birth to his kid in a jail cell." Emma shuts her mouth quickly, realizing she's just revealed a great part of her past to him.

"What?" It all makes sense to him now. Her walls, her avoidance, her fear. "Emma, the man who did that to you is a bloody bastard, and I swear, I would never do that you."

"I know you'd never do that to me. I just... I'm not used to the whole dating thing." She looks up to him. "I mean are we dating? What does this mean?"

"You regret last night." He sighs, getting up from the table to walk away. She hurriedly follows him.

"No!" She cries, yanking him back. "I don't regret it! Didn't you hear me? I choose you! You make me happy. I just want to know what we're doing."

He reaches out to cup her face and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"I will do whatever you're ready for. But, to answer your question, I believe we're definitely past friends."

"Well that's an understatement." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. _What are you doing Emma? Round one was a mistake, are you trying to start round six? Why the hell shouldn't I? Because Emma Swan doesn't do relationships._

"And I'd absolutely would not mind an encore of last night." He smirks. Normally, she would push him away, run to the farthest reaches of the earth. Because here's how it worked for Emma. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl sleep together. Girl leaves boy before boy leaves girl. Girl goes on with her life. _Yeah right... and now I'm in his arms, and I don't want to leave. Ever._

"Mhm." She slides her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles through the cotton. _Nope! There's no way I'm regretting this!_

"And if another man touched you, I would have to jump in and stake my claim."

"Oh really?" She purrs. Normally, she'd give any man an earful about claiming she belongs to him, but the thought of him fighting for her makes her weak to her knees.

"Oh yes, I'd claim you in every... way... possible. And, I'd want to be there with you, you know besides for the amazing sex."

"Amazing?"

"You can't deny it Swan. I had your toes curling."

"Well, someone's cocky."

"You enjoy it."

"I put up with it."

"So what do you say, love? Will you be my girlfriend?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Well... only if you'll be my boyfriend." She teases.

"It seems we have a deal, Ms. Swan."

"Mmm, how about we seal it?"

"I'd say we do. Thoroughly." He starts to flick each button down, revealing her intoxicating black lingerie. "Very thoroughly."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Jones." She says seductively, wrapping her leg around his waist as the black shirt pools to the floor.

He growls as his tongue invades her mouth, causing her to moan and back him up against the island counter.

"Take..." Emma hooks her left hand's fingers through the loops of his jeans. "These..." She grabs the front shirt with her other hand. "Off!"

He leans into her and bites the side of her neck, sucking hard, then flips her around once she's weak from shock.

"Who am I to deny you, love?" His grin stretches from ear to ear as he backs up a bit to free himself of the shirt.

Being extremely impatient, she joins him in yanking the fabric off, quickly placing her hands along his chest, running them along his impressive muscles.

"Enjoying yourself, Swan?"

"Very much so." She places butterfly kisses down his chest, but he pulls her up half way, causing her to scowl. Of course that scowl is wiped away as he crashes his demanding lips against hers.

"Ah great. It's a good thing I didn't eat yet."

Chris and Emma whip around to see a shocked yet slightly amused Gwen standing at the front door.

"Oh God!" Emma exclaims reaching for the shirt.

"You could knock." Chris crosses his arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd be violating the counter tops." Gwen says, placing her bag down and shutting the door. "Not together my ass..."

"I'm going to go get dressed." Emma says awkwardly.

"Oh Sheriff!" Gwen calls. "Don't forget this!" She tosses her Emma's tank top and jeans.

"How the hell did that get down here?" Emma asks confused.

"Remember when I wanted a midnight snack?" Chris wiggles his eyebrows, grinning wickedly.

A smile forms on Emma's face as her blood rushes at the thought. He got his midnight snack alright. Didn't even make it to the fridge.

"Too much information." Gwen gags, taking out a Lysol spray and coating the counter with it.

"Where were you last night?" Chris asks seriously, as Emma retreats upstairs to change. He sits back down at the table and begins to eat.

"At Graham's. I needed some time away from here, and he's actually an amazing..."

"Bloody Hell! I don't want to know." Her brother groans, almost choking on the coffee.

"Relax, I didn't sleep with him. We talked last night. No sex... unlike you two." Gwen rolls her eyes. "I was going to say he's a great listener, although he's probably great at the other thing too..."

Emma returns downstairs dressed, almost stumbling at Gwen's crude comment.

"You should know more than anyone if I'm right, right Emma?"

"Gwen, I swear to God..." Chris starts, his blood pressure rising.

"I didn't sleep with him." Emma snaps. "I couldn't do it." She looks to Chris and holds his bad arm in her hand, smiling as his breathing slows down.

"Sheriff's got spunk..." Gwen mutters, pouring out a glass of water.

"She's got more than that." Chris whispers, blue eyes raking Emma's form, causing Emma's breath to hitch.

"So who cooked?" She asks her brother, trying to snap him out of his pathetic state.

"I did." Emma says, turning back to the girl.

"Hmm. I'd ask for a bite, but given what you two were doing when I came in here, I think I'll just go to Granny's."

"Oh no you don't." Chris snarls. He wants to finish their talk once and for all.

"Look I'm not quitting!" She snaps, whipping around. "But I'm not going back for awhile either... I want to see what I missed. And maybe I can deal with your little 'relationship'. If old me could handle you Swan, maybe new me can too."

"Old you called me Swan too." Emma notes.

"Well new me is just hoping I won't have to call you Jones anytime soon." That's when Chris chokes on his coffee.

* * *

Mary Margaret walks to her car only to see the word TRAMP splayed across the windows in red paint. What's even worse is David's attempting to hide it from her, scrubbing frantically at the glass.

* * *

Graham enters the station and slumps down at his new desk . In a rebelling move, Sheriff Swan hired him back as deputy, much to the mayors dismay. The fact that they've now switched roles amuses Graham. It also confuses the majority of the population.

Pressing play on the answering machine, he listens to a distressed call from the local elementary school's gym teacher, who saw something in the wooded area.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to my car." Emma sighs, holding Chris's prosthetic in her hand.

"You're my girlfriend. I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't."

"You didn't have to drag me along with you." Gwen groans. "I don't need to be sick this early in the morning."

"Yes well, I'm not letting you out if my sight." Chris says seriously. "I lost you once, I won't do it again."

"Funny, you say this, yet your eyes are glued to Emma."

"Aye, well I have eyes in the back of my head, darling."

"You're hilarious, what are you a pirate?" Gwen snaps.

"Gwen!" The girl gets barely a warning as a boy catapults towards her in a crushing hug. Emma and Chris turn around with a smile on their faces. Of course, the smile dies when Gwen mouths : Who's the kid?

"Henry, come on kid, give her some space, she just got out of the hospital." Emma warns.

"You're awake!" Henry smiles backing away from the hug.

"Yeah... Henry... I am." Gwen says wearily.

"But, it will be a while before she can baby sit you lad." Chris says, trying to get Gwen to catch on. And she does.

"Baby sit?!" She exclaims. "I'm a bloody babysitter?"

Henry looks worriedly between his mother, Chris and Gwen.

"You don't remember?" This kid is way to smart for his age.

"Henry..." Emma tries.

"No... it can't be! This is my mom's doing! She cursed you! She had to!"

"Kid, Regina didn't curse anyone, Gwen has amnesia."

"Whoa! This is the mayor's kid? But she doesn't... Oh God! Is it Graham's?" Chris sees a hint of jealous in Gwen's words.

"No. No, I'm Henry's mom. His biological one... Regina adopted him."

"I'm hoping I'm wrong about, because there's no way I missed eight years," she turns back to Chris, "but you're not the father right?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Emma exclaims.

"I'm ten!" Henry huffs.

"No." Chris says rolling his eyes at his sister. But a part of him kind of feels jealous of the lucky bastard who got to share a child with his beautiful Swan. A part of him longs for them to run off to Vegas and get married, return and have kids, twins, a boy and a girl, a mix of them... _Whoa mate, don't head into deep waters, you just started this thing, all that other stuff is a while from now..._

"How the bloody hell did I forget this much?" She exclaims, breaking Chris of his reverie. "First I'm apparently shag-uh-friends with Graham, then I'm this goody two shoes girl, then you're dating Emma, now I find out the mayor and Sheriff are both mom's to this kid..."

"You two are dating?" Henry asks the couple. Emma and Chris simultaneously shoot a dirty glare to Gwen.

"Uh... I... uh... kid... yes." Emma stutters, trying to grasp the fact herself.

"I knew it!" He exclaims excitedly.

"You're okay with this lad?" Chris asks surprised.

"Yeah, this is great. I mean except for a fact that you're Captain Hook, but I don't think you're the bad guy."

"Captain what now?" Gwen's eyes widen in amusement.

"Hook. Mr. Jones is Captain Hook, and you're Wendy."

"Lad, if I was Wendy and Chris was Hook, don't you think, he'd be trying to kill me?"

"Nope, you're family."

"And what? Graham is Peter Pan?"

"No he's the Huntsman."

"Well that's quite a tale."

"It's not."

"Okay, kid, I think it's time for you to head back to school." Emma cuts in. "We'll walk you."

"David, you don't have to clean this up." Mary Margaret says slowly.

"You don't deserve this."

"What the hell happened here?" Emma, Chris Gwen and Henry stumble upon the school teacher at the verge of tears next the vandalized car.

"It's nothing." She says.

"It's not nothing." Emma counters. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mary Margaret lies.

"Who did this?"

"A couple of teenagers." David sighs, but his form automatically tenses at the sight of Chris. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from Emma."

"Whoa, cool down the testosterone levels guys." Gwen warns.

"Well, it would be kind of hard considering we're dating." Chris snaps, nodding to his and Emma's intertwined hands. This causes the distressed raven haired woman to crack a smile.

"Emma?" David ponders worriedly.

"We're good now. We are dealing with any issues."

"Yeah and they've been going at it like rabbits..." The dock owner's sister mumbles, causing all four older adults to either flush red, bite their lip, drop a sponge or smirk.

Two sisters walking by suddenly snicker and mutter vulgarities and gossip.

"Hey," Emma begins turning to her room mate, "don't listen to them."

"There is no way I can't ignore them Emma! They're everywhere." Mary Margaret responds.

At that exact moment others begin to march quickly, murmuring and glaring at David and Mary Margaret.

"Oh, please! Will you give it up already?" Gwen growls, standing up on a car. The people around her stop their daily duties and glance up at her appalled, while David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Chris attempt to coax her back down. "You're all pathetic! It's not your bloody business so shut the hell up already. And since we're on the subject of tramps, allow me to remind who real tramps are."

"Gwen get your bloody ass down her this instant."

"How about our lovely neighborhood doctor? Hmm? I'm sure he's served more women than patients. Or our DA's harlot of a secretary, the gold digger who cheated on my brother. Or even our outstanding mayor? Think they're innocent? "

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina snaps, marching angrily towards Gwen as she jumps down from the car. "Especially in front of my son! Henry get over here." Henry slowly makes his way towards his enraged mother.

"Just giving the morning news Madame Mayor." The brunette says simply.

"I think you should take your sister back to the hospital Mr. Jones." The mayor snaps, causing Chris to gulp. "I think she's still going though shock. And you Miss Swan, you're job is to keep peace in this town. Do I have to get a new sheriff?"

"I'd hardly call her a public disturbance Regina." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Well, if I wasn't clear before, I'll make sure I am now. Stay away from my son!" She glances from Emma, to Gwen, to Chris, to Mary Margaret and David. "All of you! He doesn't need a bad influence in his life."

_Because you're such a saint._ Emma thinks. Sure none of the people there were angels. Emma the thief, Gwen the stripper, Mary Margaret the home wrecker, David the cheater, Chris the drunk... but Madame Mayor herself was definitely not what was best for Henry. At all.

"Don't let her get you down, love." Chris says, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder as she watches the vile woman walk her son in the school building.

"I'm not." Emma tells her boyfriend, turning back to see a shaken Mary Margaret being comforted by David. "You know what? Screw them, they don't know what they're talking about." She tells her friend. Mary Margaret smiles back at her. "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yeah." The school teacher says weakly. She and David nod towards Chris and Emma, as the pair make their way back to the Diner.

"I'm just glad they're doing okay." She tells David.

"We're okay." David soothes. "We will always be okay." He pulls her into a hug, and pouts into her shoulder. "And I still don't like him."

Mary Margaret just laughs.

* * *

At the Diner, Ruby prances her way over towards the mysterious stranger, August Booth. He attracted her. Tall, dark and handsome. An adventurer, someone who's seen the world. Someone who has seen lemurs. As she pours him a refill cup of coffee, the tiny bell above the door alerts the people within of the presence of the most talked about couple in Storybrooke.

Of course, gossip quickly spread of the sheriff's car remaining in Mr. Jones's driveway straight on till morning. Murmurs of Emma and Chris holding hands spread like wildfire. And as they walk into the small homely place, all eyes are on them.

The two retire to the booth by the side when Emma suddenly sits up, sliding out of the booth.

"I'll be right back." She says with a smile.

"I'll hold you to your word love." Chris grins back.

Ruby stifles a bubbly laugh. _Fools in love. _She thinks, returning to her little discussion with the newcomer, as Emma retires to the washroom. But as she turns back to August, she notices a sad look in his eyes as he trails them to Emma. Swiftly he turns back to Ruby, with a warm smile. A fake smile. Unfortunately, before the waitress can resume their conversation, another face interrupts her thoughts.

Chris watches as the beautiful blonde parts with him for a moment. He still can't fathom that she is his girlfriend... his Swan. Finally.

"Hey." Chris's eyes snap back from his girlfriend to see the last person he wants standing at the edge of the table.

"Laurel. What are you doing here?" He gulps.

"I heard about Gwen." She slides into the booth he sits in, not being shy about leaning against him as he does so. "I'm glad she's okay."

"So am I." He states simply. The uncomfortable feeling of being next to her swims through his veins.

"I'm sorry about before." She begins, amber eyes on his. He notices that she stopped dying her hair and her blond strands are now filling in, only the tips being golden brown. "But I do miss you and..." she grabs his prosthetic hand in hers. "I still want you back."

His breath shudders at her words.

"Laurel, I'm not interested in a relationship with you. I'm with Emma and I'm happy." He says pulling his hand from hers. That shocks Laurel. She didn't know they were together together, but that doesn't stop her.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her like you loved me?" She notes how he hesitates then smirks. "So you're not in love with her."

"Who I love is none of your concern." Chris growls. The smirk on Laurel's face says it all. She heard what she wanted. All Chris hopes is that Emma did not here him. Love? He can't answer that! They're in the beginning stages of their relationships after all. "All you need to know is I never experienced anything close to love with you."

"But you still have feelings for me." She says moving closer to him. "And I won't rest until you stop denying it."

"I'm sorry?" Emma appears behind the woman looking ever the more pissed, with her hands on her hips.

"Sheriff." Laurel acknowledges, with the most annoying grin. It is fair to say that Laurel is her least favorite person, after Regina of course, and the fact that she is standing here... right now... in front of Chris, begging him back, is boiling her blood.

"Can I help you?" Emma snaps. The other woman appears smug. _But of course she is, Chris just told her he doesn't love you. _Emma thinks. _But I can't fault him for that. We don't know what we want. We're new at this.. love.. that's too much._

"Actually, everything I need is in front of me." The ex fiancée says, whilst her eyes are glued to the handsome man in front of her.

"I believe you should leave, lass." Chris states clearly. _Oh, so now you tell her?_

"I already told you I'm not."

"Funny, when you told me, and I quote, ' take your cripple', I thought that meant you were done this pathetic chase. I never knew those words have a double meaning."

"When we're mad we say things we often don't mean."

"Well, too bad, because he's mine." Emma growls, and Chris's heart flutters at her words. "So get the hell away from my boyfriend now."

"He was always mine first." She smiles wickedly, slipping out the booth.

"Actually half the men in Storybrooke were yours. But Chris? No. Never. So respect our relationship and stop throwing yourself at him." Laurel huffs and stomps out the Diner. Emma turns back to Chris, sliding into the booth opposing him. "What?" She snaps, as he grins like an idiot.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say you are the most amazing woman I've ever met." Emma smiles weakly.

"She needs to know not to play with what doesn't belong to her."

"Oh, and I'm your property Swan?" He grins.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She cocks her head to the side, challenging him. "If I remember correctly, I owned your ass yesterday Jones."

"And you loved every second of it, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't mind a rematch," she says innocently, "but you and I both know that I'll win."

"Ah, well you know, I do love a challenge love." He leans in. "But just so you're aware, I am yours, no woman will ever have a claim on me, like you do Swan."

"I'm glad to hear it." Emma says breathlessly, and he chuckles.

"I like you a lot, love."

"You're not too bad either." She smirks, tangling her fingers with his, causing him to shake his head and mutter 'Stubborn woman' under his breath. "You think I'm stubborn now? Just wait for tonight mister."

"Oh? And what do you have in store for me tonight, darling?"

"It's a surprise." She echoes his words from their 'first date'.

"Are you going to give me a clue?"

"Nope." She smiles.

"Well," He slides his leg against hers underneath the table and her breath hitches at the contact. "I'm sure I can find a few ways to get it out of you."

"Let's just say, meet me at my apartment at six, be a good boy and you just might get dessert." She smiles victoriously as he stares at her in shock.

"Okay, you two, as much as I like this public display of affection, I'm going to have to take your order sooner or later." Ruby interrupts, with a gleeful smile, internally laughing as Emma blushes and Chris's eyebrow shoots for the stars. "I assume this time you will be taking the special for two?"

* * *

The sunlight shines bright as young Miss Jones takes a stroll deep in the woods. She doesn't know why but the woods call out to her much like the sea. But unlike the sea, the woods are free from people. Free from those who try to monitor her every mood, interrogate or mutter fake compliments like "You look good", "You seem better". Chris is too worried about her, asking about her every move, and with that sheriff at his side all the time, she really needs to escape.

Its not that she hates Emma, it's that she wants to test her. Wants to see if she's worthy of her brother, especially after the last one.

The last one.

She was a joke.

A real keeper all right.

But Emma seems to be alright. She actually makes Chris happy.

A sole stone stands in her path and she absent mindedly kicks it across the forest floor, watching as it skids across next to a folded piece of paper. Curiously, Gwen leans over to pick it up. Within the fold is a drawing of a large top hat.

"I was wondering when you'd show up here." A man says.

The girl quickly turns around only to be faced with the intruder. His brown hair is messily combed and his hands covered in black leather gloves. She has definitely never seen this man in Storybrooke before, but one thing was sure, this guy is filthy rich.

"What?"

"Look Wendy, your stupid love stunt with the huntsman made the queen aware that you know. Not only did she get you off the mission for a couple of weeks, but she's onto us." The man says grabbing onto her shoulders. "You have to get it to work!"

"Who the hell are you? Get off me!" Gwen screams, frantically trying to disengage from the man's grip.

"Gwen!"

The man backs away nervously and retreats into the woods at the sound of Graham's voice, as the deputy runs up to them.

"Gwen! You okay?" Graham asks as he reaches her. The man is gone. Vanished into thin air.

"Who was that?" She cries, falling into the deputy's arms.

"I don't know." He says trying to calm her trembling body. "Shh, it's okay I've got you." The Huntsman wonders what would have happened if he didn't go to the woods to investigate the disturbance called in.

* * *

Five o'clock rushes forward and Emma is overjoyed. She and Graham worked on the case of her boyfriend's sister's disappearance and recent probable attempted kidnapping by a mysterious man, and of course that's the not reason of her happiness, but he told her to take the day off, because he'll handle it. So now, she slips off her clothes to take a shower and get ready for the night...

* * *

At exactly six, Chris appears at Emma's door ready for their night, flowers at hand, and his freshly ironed black shirt on, he knows Emma will deem him a good boy and give him his _dessert_. And _that _thought has him tempted to break down the door. She has a surprise for him. Well, he loves surprises, might as well give her one as well. Taking out a spare key, he slips it into the lock, intent on catching her off guard and maybe skipping straight to the dessert part of the night. Carefully, he enters the apartment closing the door quietly behind him.

The sound of running water echoes through the unit. _Perfect_, he thinks. Last night they were very very experimental but they didn't try the shower. And what better way to clean up before a meal?

Sure Emma might not exactly condone Chris jumping in the shower with her, but the minx said six o'clock and she isn't there to greet him... so he'll greet her. Really greet her.

And even if he's being naughty. He doesn't mind her reprimanding him.

Punishing him.

Oh what that woman has done to him.

It should be illegal.

But of course she is the law.

And she has handcuffs too.

_Quit dallying around Jones, do you want her to finish before you get started?_

Unable to suppress his Cheshire grin, he makes his way towards the bathroom, dropping the roses on the table as he does so, extremely pleased to find that the door is indeed unlocked. Moans echo in the humid room, causing him to force back a laugh.

"My dear Swan, are you ready for me?" He says pushing aside the shower curtain.

"Oh my God!"

"What the hell Jones!"

"Oh bloody hell! I am so sorry! I thought you were..."

"Chris!?"

"Get out!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Chris sprints out of the bathroom into the kitchen, dodging a soap bar aimed at his head only to come face to face with the real Emma Swan, looking shocked as ever, holding a strawberry shortcake in her hands

"I... you... them...?" He pants.

"You're so not getting dessert." She says amused, just as a highly pissed partially wet but clothed David and Mary Margaret emerge from the bathroom.

**I'm not even going to apologize for that :) Who's the man? Did I confuse you in the beginning? Why did August give Emma and Chris an eerie look? What will Laurel do next? (you might hate me for what she does). SO Katherine most likely is not going to be kidnapped and Red does not get hired by the Sheriff. Like how I switched Emma and Graham's roles? Are Emma and Chris too romantic? REVIEW, RATE AND FOLLOW DEARIES. It promotes better chapters ;)**

**-XoxPhoenix10**


End file.
